Courtney Oliver: firestorm ranger form
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Courtney Oliver is the adopted daughter of ranger legend tommy Oliver. when her school is attacked she must join the rangers in blue bay harbour. what will happen and what are these strange powers that are not apart of her ninja powers. please read to find out. Completed.
1. prologue

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys i am rewriting this story as it has too many similarities to another one which i have read so i am making sure that this is my own story.  
this story is about Courtney Oliver adopted daughter of Tommy Oliver. what happens when her school is attacked. and she must travel to blue bay harbour.


	2. Chapter 1: school attacked

Chapter 1:attack on the academy and the box.  
Chelbell2016:  
Well first chapter up please if you have any ideas than share I own none of the characters apart from Courtney and mickaela.

Courtney's POV:  
Man I'm late again. Sensi koumon is going to kill me. I must be the worst fire ninja to exist ever. I quickly run downstairs to see my dad sitting at his computer  
`morning sunshine you running late again.' Of course the man before me wasn't my real dad. He adopted me after finding me on his doorstep when I was a few months old but I still seen him as my dad as the only thing I had left of my birth parents was a necklace of a flame and snowflacke together.  
Weird I know.  
`hahaha very funny what's new.` he laughed along with me but then sighed.` you know it would be easier if you would tell me where it is.`  
Now it was my turn to sigh. My dad wasn't aloud to know that I was a fire ninja as that would be breaking the ninja code. When I was forest told of what I can become I laughed out loud. A fire ninja yeah right. But for the last 2 years I have trained under the guidance of sensi koumon and hopefully I will be able to graduate soon and finish high school with my friend Kira Ford.  
` don't worry dad I'll be there soon. Besides you carry on worrying you will get old age lines.` he turned to me.' Now you wouldn't be calling me old would you.` and he reached to grab me. I squealed and ran for the door.  
'Bye old man love you.'

I motorebiked it to the academy and chained my bike outside. I had a few hobbies, motocross skateboarding, singing and dancing. When I got to the secret entrance I stepped onto the water and did the signal and went through the portal.  
Straight away I knew something was wrong. I could hear screaming coming from my fellow ninjas and someone shoved into me trying to run. I turned towards the woman.`mickaela what's going on.` its lothor he's attacking the school.`  
Lothor. WHAT. I ran back towards the school but again I was grabbed by a familiar face.` sensi koumon what is happening.` he shoved a box into my hand and looked at me.  
` Courtney there's no time to explain take what's in this box you and mickeala must go to blue bay harbour and find sensi watanabee and his son they will explain what you must do.` I looked at him but before I could say anything I felt a weird sensation overcome me and the only way I could put it was I flamed out and reappeared outside the secret entrance. What the? That's not normal the flaming thing.  
Wait where's mikaela. Mickealas sensi koumons daughter and if I was going to find this sensi Watanabe's I would need her help.

ok first chapter up enjoy


	3. Chapter 2: notes and blue bay harbour

Chapter 2: notes and going to blue bay harbour.  
Chelbell2016:  
Here's chapter 2 I hope to get a few chapters uploaded in the next few days before I go back to work next week.  
Please give your comments and ideas and I'll try to include them into my story.

Courtneys POV:  
I don't know what to do. I can't just pick up and go to blue bay harbour my dad wouldn't allow it. What am I supposed to say. Hey dad for the last 2 years I went to a secret ninja academy and now all my friends have been sucked into the sky what's for dinner.  
I got home why dad wasn't in. Hmmm he's usually at home right now. I went to the fridge pur usual place to leave notes for each other. There was a letter there it said:  
Courtney,  
I'm sorry but something has come up and I've had to leave. You remember Anton mercer. Well he needs my help as soon as possible and I've got to go. I've arranged for you to stay with Hayley unless there's somewhere else you would like to go.  
I will try and contact you as soon as possible but I don't know when I'll be home.  
Love you,  
Dad.  
I looked over the letter three times. Was luck on my side or what. I could go to blue bay today and see whether I could find this sensi watanabee.  
But then there's the box.  
The box itself had the fire symbol on it and a note that I hadn't noticed before. I took the note and it read.  
Courtney,  
This is the orange fire ninja morpher the sister morpher to it has been given to another student. The call is FIRESTORM RANGER FORM.  
You have been entrusted with this great responsibility. I am proud of the ninja you are today  
I hope in time you realise how important you are.  
Sensi koumon  
Its a what. Sensi does realise power rangers are just from comic books right. Oh well I decided to open the box. Inside the box lay the morphed it was in the shape of a phoenix orange in colour. WOW. I thought.  
I removed it from its box and slipped it ontok my wrist.  
`FIRE-`wait I thought something tells me now isn't the time to use my morphed.  
I kept it on my wrist and packed a suitcase. I phoned Hayley and told her I was meeting with a tutor and I'd let her know how it goes.  
Blue bay harbour here I come.

When I had arrived at blue bay harbour I was beginning to question what I was going to do. I had no job very little money and no food. Things were not looking up for me today.  
I pulled up outside a little store that looked interesting and went inside. OK this is my kind of shop.  
As I examined the shop I saw motocross gear and skateboarding gear. I looked over the skateboards when a boy in red came up to me.` you buying for a friend.`  
I looked over at him.` no actually its for me I totally trashed my skateboard the other day and I'm in need of a new one.` he looked shocked.` you skate aren't you a bit young.` I just looked at him with slight anger until a woman came up to me.  
`Hi I'm kelly, can I help.` I smiled at her. ` yeah I'm new in town don't know how long I'll be staying and I was wondering wether you knew anywhere looking for workers.` she returned the smile.  
`Well I'm a little understaffed when can you start.` I looked shocked.` just like that you don't want to know if I have any experience or anything.  
` I always give people a fresh start. So how does Monday sound.`  
Cool now I have a job.

ok guys chapter 2 for you


	4. Chapter 3: thunder strangers part 1

Chapter 3: thunder strangers part 1:  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys I decided to go to thunder strangers as it works more with my plan there won't just be hunter and Blake but another character who has been mentioned before and is being blackmailed for the safety of her father. In this chapter Courtney meets hunter and Blake please review with any ideasor comments remember I only own Courtney and mikaela.

Courtney's POV:  
It was my first day of work. I decider to wear my orange T-shirt my black trousers and shoes and of course my morpher on my wrist.  
As I walked into work it was wrecked clothes flying everywhere. As I walked to the area where the commotion was coming from I seen a brown haired boy in yellow throwing everything before I had chance to say anything Kelly walked up.  
` Dustin you do understand the concept of cleaning right. Things go onto the shelves.` I couldn't help but draw their attention to me. Dustin looked at me and Kelly smiled.  
`Hey Courtney you made it. I would like you to meet Dustin he's a worker here too.` Dustin smiled and shookn my hand.` Nice to meet you Courtney.'  
I returned the greeting then took another look around as Dustin asked about a backpack then left without cleaning up. Kelly and me looked at eachother and silently agreed to clean it up.

Not long after we had everything clean I decided to take a break I skated and without realising it I ended up neir the quarry. Stopping before I went over and noticed 5 rangers all facing each other. Looking at their uniforms 3 were wind ninjas and the other 2 was thunder.  
The thunders started to attack and knocked the wind ninjas down. I decided it was time to intervene. I yanked my clothes off to reveal a black uniform with orange stripes and the fire ninja symbol on it I kept my mask on for now and jumped down there.  
` You know if your having a ranger get together you could at least invite me. Oh well my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.`  
Both teams looked at me.` WHO are you.` said crimson thunder. I just glared at him he was about to attack me when crimson Navy pulled him back.  
` Don't shell deal with her later.` so they left with a flash of lightning. Who's she? I wondered I turned to the wind ninjas and they looked at me curious.  
` you're a fire ninja but I thought all of you were captured.` I looked at them and sighed.` not all of us.` before they could reply I ninja streaked away back to work.

As I walked back into work a guy in a crimson jumper knocked into me.` Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.` I said. He looked at me and smiled.` no harm no foul.` I blushed and turned to walk back into work.  
Kelly stood there and said.` I was worrying you had got lost.` I just shook my head.` no I'm OK just needed to clear my head sorry Im late.' She just waves it off and asked me to restock the shelves. When Dustin came in he entered with a woman in blue. Dustin walked up to me and Kelly with her.  
` Hey Courtney this is tori.` I smiled at her and she returned it.` Hi tori as you heard my names Courtney.` she nodded  
` hey Courtney I heard that you where new around here and wondered whether you would like me to show you around later.` yh I would like that.  
Before it could go any further there was a beep from their wrists I looked and saw a device similar to my morpher. I looked bk at them both and they were glancing at each other before I could say anything they both said they had to go and left the building.  
I went to follow them suspicion getting the better of me when my mobile rang. I answered it.  
Courtney:Hello  
T.O: hey sunshine im just phoning to see where you are Hayley phoned me saying that you were in blue bay harbour but weren't coming home are you OK where are you staying...  
Courtney: Dad... Dad... DAD!  
T.O: sorry I was just worried are you ok.  
Courtney: Yes I'm OK I'm just having interviews with tutors than I'll be back.  
Why I was waiting for his reply I turned to see Hayley talking to someone about some sort of alien attack. WHAT.  
Courtney: Dad I've got to go can I talk to you later.  
Before he could reply I hung up.  
Kelly turned to me.` that was two guys that I know apparently there's been some sort of alien attack and they think people are trapped there.` she grabbed her keys and we set off.

When we got there I seen the boy in crimson red that bumped me earlier and a boy in navy blue come up to us and asked us to follow them. When we got to where they were taking us we saaw Shane tori and Dustin. Shane being the guy who don't think I could skate was not my most favourite person in the world but they all looked hurt.  
Kelly offered to phone the FBI but tori talked her down. As we went to walk away the crimson and navy guys turned to me.  
` we never got your name.` I blushed as the crimson guy smiled at me and so did the onein navy.` I'm Courtney and you two gentlemen are.`  
Crimson guy said.`My names hunter that's Blake.` I smiled at both of them well hunter and Blake its nice to meet you.

Chelbell2016:  
Well now Courtney has met the guys and she will also meet her own evil match in the next chapter. Will the wind rangers be happy that she wasn't there when they needed her. What will she say to her dad.


	5. Chapter 4: thunder strangers part 2

Thunder strangers part 2:  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys so thunder strangers part 2 we will meet the evil fire ninja in this episode will Courtney be able to figure out who she is. Will she find out who the other rangers are.  
Let's read to find out.

Courtney's POV:  
After Shane tori and Dustin had left and hunter and Blake went off me and Kelly decided to go back to work.  
We closed up the shop and I text tori to arrange to go to the beach tomorrow. She said we could go in the afternoon as that's when the best swells are in. I've never really tried surfing but I'll try it out you never know it could become another of my hobbies. I went back to the hotel I was staying in and sighed.  
If I was going to stay here to help the rangers out I was going to have to find somewhere more permanent to live. I also thought about the thunder rangers. What was their deal and what did they mean when they said that she will deal with me. Who's she?  
This ranger business is very confusing and I don't like it. I mean if dad hadn't called me then I wouldn't have missed the battle. I'm probably not in the wind rangers good books right now. I mean there's one battle and not the next.  
I put my head in my hands.  
What am I going to do? I thought.

It was my day off and I was going to the breach with tori. Things was looking up. Me and tori agreed to meet outside storm charges at midday as I arrived tori and Blake were talking and I walked up to hunter.  
` Hey stranger.` he turned nodded once then ignored me. Whats up with him. I wondered.  
As Blake and tori stopped talking Blake and hunter walked off. Tori came towards me.` hey glad you could make it. I nodded and smiled but wondered about hunter and his mood swings I mean one minute he's all nice to me and next its like I'm his worst enemy. Boys are so confusing.

When we got to the beach tori began to teach me the basics of surfing. After she was done she smiled and we started walking up the beach towards the waves.  
` you're a good teacher.` I commented and she laughed.` some people would just call me bossy.` I laughed along with her.  
As we walked I noticed something we should have reached the waves by now. I looked down by all I seen was damp sand.` What the?` tori said.  
I looked around and seen a frog like monster coming towards us and chasing everyone off me and tori ran forward.  
` hey frog face what did you do to the water.` I said he turned and laughed.` i sucked it dry and when I'm done there will be no water left anywhere.` tori came running forward and started to say something before looking at her wrist and sighing.  
Without thought as the monster blasted us I pushed tori out of the way and took the full heat of the blast as Tori got up I wasa about to follow her when something hit me from behind.  
`What the?` I turned and did a double take there in front of me was a gold/ bronze coloured ranger she had a helmet shaped like a dragon and had a fire symbol on her suit.  
I looked at her in shock. She was a fire ninja. How could that be.

` Who are you.` she came at me with her fire spear and said.` it doesn't matter all that matters is I have to destroy you.`  
I blocked all her moves.` stop I won't fight one of my own.` she wouldn't stop attacking me and without a suit I hit the ground hard.  
She looked at me again but sighed. ` stay out of my way and you won't be hurt try and get in my way again and I will have no choice but to destroy you.`  
And she left.

I had to check on tori. Then I'm going to find these ninja rangers it was time for some answers. Who was that girl. Her voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it maybe sensi watanabee would beable to give me some answers.  
I got to storm charges and seen tori outside.` hey tori thank god your alright.` she smiled at me as she passed Dustin and Shane a strange device each I realised they looked a lot like the morpher on my wrist.  
Wait a second. No it couldn't be...  
Before I could speculate further hunter and Blake walked towards tori and me.` listen you two I wanted to thank you for looking after my brother we owe you one and we always keep our promises.` tori smiled and I answered.` no problem but it was all tori `  
Tori blushed as the thunders walked away. She turned to me.` what happened to you anyway one minute you was there next minute you were gone.` I sighed but don't answer Shane said.` you don't have to tell us but tori was worried about you.`  
Before I answered they heard a beep it seemed to be coming from those devices.  
As they walked away I decided to follow.

I lost them after they went around a corner. OK I need to find them.  
I managed to find them fighting the frog I was about to help when the thunder rangers and the gold ranger appeared. It looked like they were about to attack the three wind rangers but they destroyed the frog instead.  
OK now I'm confused. As the winds took the battle to the megazords I noticed the thunder rangers walk off.  
I decided to follow them.

I followed all three of them to a waterfall and they passed . I managed to follow them to an underground I followed them in I notice they are fighting with a boy in glasses and he was losing badly.  
` Hey stop.` I grabbed the navy thunder kicked him punched the crimson thunder in the stomach and turned to the gold ranger but she was ready for kicking me in the chest I stumbled and she took the opportunity to grab my wrists and force them behind my back.  
Just after she had me down the wind rangers turned up. NO WAY.  
`Shane,Tori and Dustin.` they looked at me.` Courtney how did you get in here.`  
All three evil rangers stepped forward and demorphed.` No Mickeala.`  
I looked at my fellow fire ninja.  
She gripped my elbows again and dragged me towards her Blake and hunter Shane demanded to know.  
`how did you get in here.' Hunter looked at tori and said ask her.  
Blake that double crossing punk.  
Hunter pushed the boy in glasses away.` leave him we got what we wanted. Goodbye rangers goodluck in your future battles.` and with that all five disappeared including Courtney and sensi watanabee.

Chelbell2016:  
Well well well what do you think guys what do they want with Courtney what happened to mickaela and why is she with Lothor. Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: thunder strangers part 3

Thunder strangers part 3  
Chelbell2016:  
Well part three of thunder strangers out. What do you think the thunders and mickeala want with Courtney. Will the wind rangers save her. Or will they think she's one of them. Let's find out.

Courtney's POV:  
I was being pushed forward by mickaela. We were walking through some sort of forest. Mickaela refused to look at me as she led me on.  
` Were are you taking us.` I demanded as I looked at the guinea pig that they said was sensi watanabee. Hunter glanced at me but don't answer. I stopped walking and turned glared at me.  
`Move it.` she said. I looked at her with pain in my eyes.  
How could mickaela do this to me. We were best friends and she just acts as if she doesn't know me. Why is she following hunter and Blake. And what do they want with me.  
`I ain't going anywhere with you three.` then I swung a punch at Blake and went to kick hunter. I managed to catch Blake but hunter grabbed my ankle. He flipped me over so I landed on my back.` stop it Courtney you're coming with us we there you like it or not.`He said.  
I got up and went to attack again. But mickaela grabbed wrist and pushed me ahead of her again.

As we went along we heard weird noises that sounded like howling. What the.  
Mickaela shivered and Blake said.` This place is giving me the creeps Bro.` He just looked at him and Mickaela and said.` stop being such babies. You know why were here.`  
The guinea pig turned to them.` The ninjas sense our presence. ` mickaela just told him to shut up. We only got a little further when some sort of beings appeared in front of us. They looked like they were about to attack so hunter t the sphere down that contained the sensi.  
He mickaela and Blake nodded and Hunter pushed me behind him.  
`THUNDER STORM.` Hunter and Blake yelled.  
`FIRE STORM.` Mickaela said.  
`RANGER FORM HA.` they all said together. And before my eyes they all transformed. As they finished morphing the zombie like creatures attacked.  
I squeaked and pushed one away from me. I noticed one about to stand on the sphere and ducked to grab him. I decided to try and get away from everyone but just I was about to hunter grabbed my waist and hauled me out of the way of the zombies.  
I heard motorbikes approaching and turned to see the wind ninjas approaching on their bikes.` Whoa who do we fight.` Dustin said.  
` How about anyone not wearing a primary colour.` Shane suggested.  
` EXCUSE me Shane but I'm not wearing a primary colour.` he just shrugged but before he could speak the zombies attacked again. I decided to fight as well.  
I kicked one of the zombies and flipped another but it was hard to fight with the sphere in my hand I ended up in the middle with both the thunders and the winds surrounding me.  
`BACK OFF.` Hunter said. Great idrea hunter. I thought.  
`Yes yell at the bad guys there really going to just back off because you say so.` he glared at me but said nothing. Instead Shane looked at us all and said.  
` how about a truce.` hunter considered his options for a second and nodded his head.` fine but just for now.`and everyone went there separate ways.  
I twisted the wrist of one zombie and high kicked him towards mickaela who slashed at him with her golden sabre. As he fell another's one ran at her so I jumped over her and jabbed at his front. As they all went down we all looked at each other.  
As the winds congratulated the thunders I could see that this wasn't going to end well. Blake elbowed Dustin and pushed tori away.  
Hunter attacked Shane and went for me.  
` Don't even think about it.` I said and ninja streaked with the sensi towards the beach.

As I landed on the beach I slipped on a sharp rock and twisted my ankle. OUCH! I thought. That's going to slow me down. I turned the sphere so I could see the sensi.`Are you OK.,` I asked he nodded.  
`Lets get out of here bef-...` all of a sudden I was knocked down and sensi snatched out of my hands.  
` before they turn up.` I finished. Blake hauled me back to my feet and shoved me towards mikaela.` That was quite stupid of you.` he pointed out. I didn't answer. Mickaela shoved me again and I turned with fire in my eyes.  
` Shove me again and were going to have a problem.` she just sighed and motioned me to move forward.  
Just then Shane tori and Dustin showed up again. They started to attack Blake and hunter noticing my chance I pushed mickaela out of the way and went for sensi. Before I got him mickaela grabbed me and tried to stop me.  
I turned and for the first time since we were training we rough.  
We were formidable opponents. As she went to sweep my feet I jumped and went to kick her she blocked it and aimed a punch at me. As she blocked me she caught my swollen ankle that I twisted earlier.  
As pain shot through me I didn't have chance to block her punch and she knocked the wind out of me. I seen the sphere containing the wind ninjas sensi go flying when their was a sudden shake.  
A big black megazord was fighting with the wind megazord which I haddent noticed while fighting mickaela. Tori must be the only one piloting it as Dustin and Shane had just been knocked to the ground.  
`Your sensi killed our parents and he will pay.` Hunter said and mickaela dragged me along behind her as her hunter and Blake walked off.

As we went along with me being half dragged on my bad ankle I finally realises where we were going when I saw the cave.  
` why are we going to the cavern of lost ninjas.` I demanded.  
` so the gem of souls can deal with him.` he nodded towards sensi watanabee. I looked at them with confusion.  
` So what am I here for.` mickaela turned and said.` you're weird powers will charge the gem of souls to make it stronger.`  
OK one how did ske know about that and two. WHAT.  
We got to the cave and stepped inside. From the moment I got near the gem of souls a bright red light flew out of my body and into the gem. As I got closer I felt weak.  
It felt like as each bit of light flew out of me and Into the gem I was suffocating.  
Mickaela ran to me and saw how pale I was.` Hunter stop that's enough that things hurting her.` Blake and hunter looked at me with worried expressions and nodded.  
Hunter picked up the gem and raised it above sensi.  
`Woah stop.` said a voice. I looked up reluctantly to see Shane tori and Dustin enter the cave with their hands raised staring at hunter and Blake. They glanced at me with worry and said.  
` put the gem down. Sensi didn't do anything.` Hunter and Blake both shook their heirs.` you're sensi killed our parents. Lothor saw the whole thing.` they all shook their heads.` and you believed him.`  
Hunter looked at them and said.` why shouldn't we.` I just couldn't help myself looking at Hunter I replied.` well dude he's not exactly known as one of the good guys.`  
` were done talking.` he raised the gem again and it sucked more light from me.  
Threee spirits appeared.`put it down Hunter before you kill her.` we all looked around and Blake hunter and mickaela gasped.` mum, dad.` Blake and hunter said.  
While Blake and hunter was staring at their parents mickaela was staring at the second woman it was her mother.  
` mum how.`she questioned.  
` I haven't got much time my darling so please listen. You do not need to work for lothor to get you're father back. All ninjas will be freed eventually. Like Courtney you have been given a responsibility to use your powers for good. For now you're dad is safe. I trust you will do the right thing I love you.` and as she finished she disappeared leaving her daughter in tears.  
Lothor suddenly appeared.` look at that the thunder ninjas and a fire ninja crying for their mommy. My ears are burning you've been talking about me haven't you.` Blake and hunter glared at him.  
Courtney tried to stand as best as she could as Blake and hunter replied.` it was you all along you lied to us.` lothor just smirked.` not the brightest bulbs are you now give me the hamster We got unfinished buisness to attend to.`  
Dustin had to be smart` actually dude he's a guinea pig.` he corrected. I walked as far as I could forward.` and... were... not... giving... him...to ... you.` I managed to say in between short breaths.  
` fine I'll just take him.` Mickaela looked at him.` hello lots of us and one of you.` he just glared.` oh please.  
He fired a beam of energy at us and hunter jumped in front of us and used the gem to shield us. As the blast reflected it hit lothor and he disappeared.  
As he explained this to the others mickaela came to me.` I'm so sorry Courtney. He's got my dad.` I managed a small smile.` I.. It's ... OK..` that's the last thing I said.  
And then the world went dark.

When I woke up I was in the ninja ops place that I seen earlier.` how did I get here.` the boy wearing glasses walked up to me.  
` the wind rangers and I brought you back you have been out for 12 hours.`he informed me.  
I nodded when the guinea pig came up to me.` hello Courtney I'm sensi watanabee. Ive heard a lot about you from sensi koumon. I wanted to talk to you about you fire morpher.` I sighed.  
` I know what you are going to ask and to tell you the truth I'm not sure.` I looked at them both.` I'm not sure whether I'm the right girl for this job. I mean today or I guest yesterday I got kidnapped and wverything. Give me some time and I'll let you know.`  
They sighed but nodded.

The next day I returned to work. Kelly came in after a bit looking upset. I looked at dustin who came in behind her.` Blake and hunter never showed up.` he said to me and tori who just walked in.  
` Yeah I know.` tori said. We all looked at her and she went on to explain that Blake hunter and mickaela had left and weren't sure when they would be back. I sighed. This made my decision that much harder.

Chelbell2016:  
Longest chapter up to now. Well what do you think. When do y think she will user her morpher will mickeala and the thunders return.  
Please leave you're reviews and I will always take them into account.


	7. Chapter 6: nowhere to grow

Courtney Oliver chapter 6: nowhere to grow.  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys sorry its taken so long to update my Internet was down so I can update now.  
Chapter 6 now up hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6 nowhere to grow.  
Courtney's POV:  
I am laying down in the spare room at ninja ops thinking about how my life has changed in the last few weeks.  
As well as getting my fire morpher and coming to blue bay harbor I am now staying at ninja ops. Sensei watanabee says that I can save money on hotels and they can tutor me. My dad and Hayley are both fine with this as long as I keep up with my studies.  
As I couldn't sleep I decided to grab a glass of water. When I walked by the ops room I seen both can and sensei awake.  
" hey guys what's up." Can looked round at me and motioned towards the screen.  
I looked at it and seen Shane tori and Dustin fighting kelzacks. My first thought was what are they doing out of bed.  
As they finished the fight sensei told can to tell them to return to ops.  
Oh boy this isn't going to go well.  
When they arrived they looked like they had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.  
"someone's in the ninja dog house." I snickered and Shane turned to glare at me.  
" shouldn't you be in bed." He shot at me. I looked at him with fire in my eyes. No pun intended.  
" shouldn't you. I wasn't one caught outside on a school night." I said.  
Before he could say anything else a horrible smell was coming from the seeds that they had brought back.  
" oh man that really stinks." I said holding my nose and stepping away from the smell.  
" it smells like Dustin after ninja training." Tori laughed. Dustin agrees so we all burst out laughing.  
Why sensei and the others decide what we should do next I take a closer look at the seeds." What we need is someone who can tell us what kind of plant this is." I suggested. They all nodded apart from Shane who didn't comment.  
"Courtney is correct. I want Tori Shane and Dustin to go and see a colleague of mine." Me and cam both looked round at him in confusion. " Sensei what about us we could take the seeds. Cam knows about botany and I can go with him in case anything happens." But sensei shook his head. "my decision is final. Courtney you have not yet used your morphed which means Lothor could use this to his advantage and I need cam here."  
I decided this was getting me nowhere so I walked back to my room.  
On my way Cam stopped me. "Psst.. Courtney I'm going to take this seed early tomorrow are you coming with." I looked at him. " OK but if we get caught I'm blaming you."  
The next morning me and Cam snook out early to make sure sensei didn't catch us.  
When we got to the lab I motioned for cam to talk to the specialist why I take a look around.  
When cam was done I told him to go ahead I would meet him at ninja ops but I wanted to search the area.  
My ninja senses was telling me that something wasn't right here. " just be careful he commented." I nodded. "you too cam." So why Cam went to the lake to get a sample I stayed there.  
" professor do you know of anywhere else that might do this water." He thought about it.  
Before he could answer there was a bang behind me and everything went black.

When I woke up there was very tight vines around my wrists and around my morpher. I looked around for any sign of the person responsible for me being tied up like this. What I seen didn't please me. Tori and Dustin were tied up not too far from me. I tried to wake them. " Tori, Dustin wake up can you guys hear me." They woke up when they heard me shouting.  
"Courtney is that you? What happened?" Tori asked. I looked at her. " I don't know but we need to get out of here now.  
Why Tori used her water powers I tried without success to use my fire powers. The vines were too thick to burn through. "This is just great. COME ON"  
All of a sudden that strange feeling that I felt on the night of the attack on the academy came again. Next thing I know I flamed out and back in a few steps away from the were the vines held me.  
" What the…. Courtney his did you do that?" I just shook my head. " I have no idea but this isn't the first time its happened. It seems to be when I feel a very strong emotion like anger." They looked at me and then at each other. "we can find out later you should return to ops and see what can and sensei found out we'll find this creepy flower monster."  
I sighed but nodded. Were they ever going to accept me as a ranger as well.  
I returned to ninja ops to a strange sight vines everywhere.  
"What the… Sensei look out behind you." Too late.  
A vine grabbed sensei and as I jumped to help one grabbed my ankle causing me to fall and land on my wrist. Ouch.  
While Can contacted Shane I used my fire powers to heat up the vines till they released me.  
Then I tried again and sent blazing fire at the vines holding sensei.  
It worked partly because Shane had managed to destroy the main flower.  
The zords started to fight the monster flora buncus and within a few minutes she was destroyed.

This is funny.  
" come on sensei if we hasn't been out late we wouldn't have found those seeds." Shane practically begged.  
" I have considered that nether the less everyone 10 mile jog please." Everyone groaned.  
" Why not Courtney?" Shane asked. I glanced at him. " I'm injured and 2 I need to talk to sensei."  
After Cam had been forces to go sensei turned to me. " what is troubling you." I looked at him and said. " there is something weird going on." So I explained both times I had flamed around.  
I looked at him. " sensei I need you to teach me how to control this power." And I nodded. "then and only then will I be ready to use my morpher."  
And I raised my wrist to look at my morpher. Maybe his power is apart of my destiny.  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys I think I'm going to skip to return of the thunder as I think this is important but at the beginning will be some flashbacks of Courtney's flame training. What do you guys think is this power apart of her destiny and how will lothor take this will he want her. Thoughts and ideas.


	8. Chapter 7: return of thunder part 1

Courtney oliver: chapter 7: return of thunder part 1  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys as promised I am now updating reguarly to make up for he time it has tool me to upload this. Like I said first will be a flashback of her training so how will she take it when she sees mickaela again and just maybe she will morph soon.

Courtney's POV:  
Wow and I thought just training to be a ninja was tough to flame now that is a challenge. For the last 2 weeks me and sensei had been practising in secret and I had pretty much accomplished flaming.  
Flashback:  
" OK courtney I want you to concentrate really hard on where you want to go to in this case your room in ninja ops." I tried to clear my mind but I was nervous and ended up flaming to the river where the secret entrance is and landing on my butt.  
" sensei I'm never going to get this right. We might as well just give up now." I sighed. Every time we tried this something went wrong or I didn't flame at all.  
Flashback ended:  
Yeah that was he day I was truly ready to give up luckily a few days later sensei convinced me to try again.  
Flashback:  
" If it doesn't work this time I give up." I told sensei for what felt like the 20th time today.  
" remember Courtney deep inside you you have the strength to do this you just need to believe in yourself." I thought about what he said he's right. All I need to do is believe.  
So this time I let my worries go and closed my eyes. I imagined what my room in ninja ops looked like. Metal walls. A double bed with a bedside table next to it. On that bedside table was a lamp and my favourite book Wuthering heights next to it.I felt that familiar feeling of flaming and next minute I'm in that room.  
YES. I thought I did it. When sensei got back to ninja ops he congratulated me on a job well done.  
Flashback ended:  
That was one of the greatest moments of my life. And now I know soon it will be time for me to become the orange fire ranger.  
And then I can make my sensei proud.

The next day I am walking to work as I haven't been in a few days due to my training as far as kelly knew I was Ill.  
When I got there I was shocked to see a guy I would recognise anywhere there.  
Roger Hannah.  
He was asking about Blake and hunter. As Dustin talked to him I seen tori walk off in the opposite direction and decided to follow her.  
"what's wrong tori?" she sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. " I miss Blake." I know what she means.  
Even though they kidnapped me I miss hunter and Blake and mickaela. It was then I noticed she was taking Dustin's bike and when she told him he said.  
" OK you see that way this works is that you ask me I think about it for about two seconds and then I say the only way I would let that happen was if you tied me down and tortured me." Tori challenged him and then promised to look after it.  
Not waiting to see his answer I start cleaning up the place. Kelly smiled at me and said. " glad to see you feeling better." I nodded and smiled at her.

After work I return to ninja ops.  
OK this doesn't make sense.  
" I agree with Shane why would chooboo want to betray lothor. I mean what's their to gain." I looked at all of them. " hunter Blake and mickaela could be walking into a trap without even knowing it."  
Shane nodded his head and tori added. "Blake said that they would contact us as soon as possible."  
" uh guys there's trouble." Cam said. We turned around to see an ugly looking snail attacking the city.  
" let's get out there." Shane told tori and Dustin.  
"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA."  
As they ninja streaked away I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to go well.  
Can sensei and I watched as the wind rangers arrived and began to attack the snail. All of a sudden they was hit with lightning and fire exploded behind them.  
Oh no there's only one place that could have come from.  
Hunter Blake and Mickaela appeared morphed and looked down at the rangers. "Hey you remember us." I looked at sensei in alarm. " what are they doing, they are acting as if their enemies."  
Before Cam or sensei could reply Shane tori and dustin began to fight the snail again. I couldn't just sit here and watch. "sensei I have got to go help them." He nodded. I concentrated on the scene before me and flamed out and back in front of mickaela who wasn't in a zord.  
" what are you doing were friends." She didn't swer at first as when she got over the shock of me flaming she attacked me.  
She tried to punch me but I was much faster and blocked her and kicked her in the side. As she stumbled I swept her feet out from underneath her. As she hit the ground I felt this searing pain.  
What the… I dissapeared.  
When I woke up I was alone on some sort of island. " where the hell am I."

Chelbell 2016:  
I know and I promise she will morph in the next chapter. I'm going to make return of thunder part 2 and 3 as 1 as I feel this is important as Courtney morphs for the first time.


	9. Chapter 8: return of thunder part 2

Courtney oliver chapter 7: return of thunder part 2  
Chelbell2016:  
Hi guys as I said this is gonna be part 2 and 3 together and we finally get to see Courtney morph I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do and please review.  
I would also like to say thankyou to:  
Pink ranger  
Arianna le fay  
IcarusDiamond  
And crazygirl 101  
For your reviews all comments are appreciated thankyou guys.

Courtney's POV:  
While I tried to figure out where about I was I walked across the beach. All of a sudden I heard Tori Shane and Dustin shouting for me. I turned around and there they was. As they approached Shane asked the obvious question.  
" are you ok?" I just nodded my head as I was far from ok. I feel like mickaela had betrayed me. It was only like 2 months ago that the cavern of lost ninjas adventure happened and now they are acting as if were still enemies. " we should probably start looking for a way off of this island guys." I said.  
So we started walking along and all of a sudden we seen crimson navy and gold blurs heading into a forest we decided to follow them.  
When the blurs stopped as we knew they would be hunter blake and mickaela were there. We all glared at eachother.  
" you ever wondered if threw wind ninjas and a fire ninja went up against two thunder ninjas and another fire ninja who would win."  
Tori shook her head. " no one the only way we can win is by working together." I looked at mickaela with question in my eyes. "which is what I thought we was doing."  
Before we could do anything else, The thunders and mickaela attacked. As usual mickaela went straight for me.  
I aimed a roundhouse kick to her chest which she blocked before aiming a punch at my chest I blocked this.  
Ducking an did kick I dropped to sweep her feet but she jumped and managed to send me flying with a kick to the head.  
" time to go to the next level she said." She raised her morpher and yelled.  
"FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA." And she morphed and called on her fire spear.  
Ok this is unfair. I blocked her staff and kicked her back. "I don't want to fight you mickaela. We trained together for two years."  
She stopped and using this to my advantage I pushed her back and concentrated on the three winds and fired both me and her to where they were.

We reappeared on the beach and I managed to jump out of the way as Shane and tori fired their ninja beams at the three.  
As the thunders and mickaela went down I got looks from the others. "how did you do that?" Shane asked. I gave him a look that said not now.  
As hunter Blake and mickaela got up we walked over. "what are you guys doing here." They asked. This confused me.  
"they seem normal I said." But before we could say anything appeared.  
" hey you down there in the crimson navy and gold suits." The three mentioned glared up at him. " he better not be talking about us." Hunter snarled.  
As chooboo continued to taunt them there was a big bang and the crab/ snail reappeared. As the winds went to fight I turned to mickaela and the Bradley brothers. "we have got to help them."  
They nodded but before we could move chooboo jumped down.  
" Listen here crimson and gold ranger."he looked at mickaela and hunter. " you're brother crimson and you're friend gold have betrayed you." Hunter and mickaela protested but before we could speculate further. There was a loud noise and me and Blake were shoved said as a bright beam hit both hunter and mickaela.  
"Are you two ok?" Blake asked. " we think so we feel so weird." Chooboo started saying nonsense about me and hunter again.  
" Hunter, mickaela don't listen to him." Blake stated.  
"You're trying to destroy us." I finished. All of a sudden I was hit from behind. With no suit to protect myself I went down and so did Blake.  
"have you two lost you're ninja mind or something…. MICKAELA STOP." I yelled but she didn't. As I tried to hold her off I noticed the winds surrounding Blake. Is had it. I shoved mickaela and jumped over hunter.  
As I landed in front of the unconscious Blake and the others I said. " that's enough."I leaned down and grabbed Blake. " everyone hold on." And I thought of a safe place to help Blake and all five of us flamed out to a cave.  
Dustin amd shane got Blake inside the cave why Tori supported me. When we got inside I motioned for tori to go help blake.  
I slid down the wall in agony in order to help mickaela and hunter and to stop the monster. I might have to use my morpher for the first time.

When blake was awake and we both felt strong enough to walk again we went to a mountain.  
"Hunter has always been here for me. And mickaela has become like a sister to me. Now they are in trouble and I won't stop till I save them." I nodded. " me too."  
He smiled at me.  
" Shane that wasn't us back there you know that right." He nodded. " what happened up there?" I asked.  
Blake turned to me. " chuboo uses some sort of mindmeld on us made us believe you were our enemy. But trust me one day youbare going to be happy hunters got these powers."  
Shane nodded. " yeah the day he stops using them on us." Tori looked curious. "how did you get your powers anyway?"  
" you really want to know." I nodded. "Yeah its either that or watch hunter play in the dirt."  
Blake started his story. " Sensei omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the thunder ninja. When they died he brought us to the academy. We knew he was preparing us for something but we didn't know what."  
Shane commented "so that's when lothor showed up."so blake continued with clear anger in his voice. " yeah lothor. When he got us on his ship he was very happy that we had been given the morpher and he introduced us to mickaela. At the time we didn't know she was being forces to work with us if we had we wouldn't ve done it." Shane commented again.  
" so that's when you went all medieval on us." Me and tori both glared at him "lets not go there again."  
I asked blake one more question that was bugging me. " how dd you snap out of this mind control." He answered straight away. " I guess I had a god reminder of who my friends are." And he smiled at tori who blushed.  
" so that's what hunter needs." She replied. "and mickaela." I said.  
So after dragging Dustin away we went looking for them.

After a bit I was shivering and going pale. I was a fire ninja I hate he cold.  
" is it just me or is it getting colder." Dustin asked.  
Shane decided to answer. " usually I would say its just you but is definitely getting colder." I shook a I spoke. "I would settle for knowing where we are."  
"Portico isalnd." Blake stated. He turned around when he realised we wasn't following. "What?" I just stared I had heard of that place.  
As blake explained it I just looked out in horror. That means were sinking.  
" we better find some higher ground." Shane said. So we all moved on.  
As we went along me and blake in lead we could smell a horrible smell.  
" that reeks." I managed to choke of a sudden there was a noise as two familiar rangers can rolling down a hill. "Look there they are." Me and blake said.  
As we went to run forward the snail reappeared. As the others went to fight it I managed to slip past and started to run in the direction I had last seen hunter and mickaela when all of a sudden I was blasted by mickaela.  
" this Is stupid. Mickaela listen to me this isnt you I don't want I fight you." She grabbed me and kneed me in the gut. " Too bad."  
And here we go again. As we fought she had the upper hand and managed to send me flying into the ocean.  
That's it. " friend or not I've had enough I'm sick of this. You have the upper hand because you are a ranger." I raised my wrist with my morpher on. " its time to even these odds."  
I did he fire signal in the air and yelled for the first time.  
"FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA." And I felt a power surge as a red and orange ranger suit covered my body and a helmet in the shape of a phoenix appeared on my head. I struck a pose and bellowed.  
"POWER OF FIRE."  
As I finished morphing all of the rangers looked around in shock.  
" Ok mickaela you want to fight its time for a fair fight. Fire sabre." And a red and orange sabre that looked a lot like mickaelas appeared in my hand.  
We ran at eachother and clashed swords. Both being good in sword fighting it was a even fight.  
As we slashed at each other sparks flew. "mickaela you have got to break the spell. This isn't you." She wouldn't listen.  
Ok let's try something else.  
"FIREBOW." And my primary weapon appeared in my hand and fire arrows appears over my shoulder. I took one and fired. It managed to hit mickaela and as it blew up she demorphed.  
" Mickaela." I ran over to her and helped her to sit up. " are you ok." She nodded "I remember." She said as the thunders and winds came over I helped her to her feet.  
"Power down." I commanded and I was in my ninja uniform. All the others smiled at me.  
"Well done courtney you handled yourself really well." I was shocked as shane had been the one to say that. He had never gave me a compliment before.  
Before I could reply shanes morpher beeped. " is that you Cam." He asked.  
After a joke from Cam sensei asked. " are the thunders and fire rangers with you."  
"right here sensei." Hunter informed him.  
As we all decided on how to get home they suggested the zords.  
" that would work but me and mickaela don't have a zord." Cam chuckled.  
" actually I've managed to find your twos zords. You can summon them with your morphers."  
Me and mickaela smiled cool. As we all walked hunter called to thank us and then crab/snail reappeared.  
" you guys ready for this." Shane asked us. We nodded.  
"NINJASTORM  
THUNDERSTORM  
FIRESTORM  
RANGERFORM HA."  
We all morphed and as the others went to their zords me and mickaela nodded at each other.  
"phoenix zord arise." I called and a melody was heard as a red and orange bird appeared.  
"Dragon zord arise." And as mickaelas gold and bronze dragon appeared we both jumped into our cockpits.  
" hey mickaela after all that fighting how about teamwork." She nooded.  
"FIRESTORM MEGAZORD" and my zord opened up and formed into a head and arms and attached itself to the dragonzord which became the torso of the megazord.  
When our megazord was complete we joined the others. "WOW that's cool." They all commented.  
"Let's do this guys." So we all fought of the snail.  
" let's try this. Fire sabre ignite." And as the sabre hit the snail he fell and was destroyed.  
Time to go home.  
When we got back I went straight to ops planning on sleeping when my phone rang. "hello." I answered.  
"Hi sweetheart just phoning to check on you." It was my dad.  
" hi dad everything's going great here but I do miss you. When are you coming home so I can visit." He sighed.  
" well that's part of the reason I was calling I don't think I'm going to be back for a few months."  
I felt like crying. "what you've been gone for months." He sighed again.  
" I know sweetheart but I promise I will try and be back before your birthday. I love you got to go."  
" love you too bye." And we ended the conversation as soon as I put the phone down I cried. I need him.  
When I had calmed down I went into ninja ops and heard what hunter was saying.  
" you three can't just leave mickaela your dad gave you that morpher for a reason. And I'm sure sensei omino did as well."  
The sighed they needed time.

Chelbell2016:  
Wow courtney finally morphed please guys tell me what you think I will try and update tomorrow as I need to go to sleep its late  
Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: return of thunder part 3

Courtney oliver chapter 9: return of thunder part 3  
chelbell2016:  
Hi guys part three of return of thunder. Will Courtney convince mickaela and the thunders to join the team. Let's find out.

Courtney's POV:  
As I walked into work I seen blake and hunter working.  
" hey guys." They smiled at me. " how's it going." They told me how it was going and how they owe Dustin. " you know what he will say you have to do to pay him back."  
They nodded. " but were still deciding." And that made me wonder.  
" where's mickaela." I asked. They thought about it. " I think she said she was going to train at the beach."  
I nodded. "ok im going to go find her. We need to talk."

I ninja streaked to the beach and seen mickaela doing her stances.  
" hey mickaela can we talk." She sighed but looked up at me. " me first. I know what you're going to say. Its not my fualt I was brain washed and I had no no matter what I still attacked you. The anger about my dad made me do unmentionable things." I seen tears in her eyes. So I walked up to her and hugged her.  
" listen to me mickaela I actually wanted to say thankyou. Before all that happened I was too scared to use my morpher. You gave me the confidence." I stopped and looked into her eyes. " our friendship gave me that confidence."I sighed. " and I really hope you will consider staying with us."  
Before she could answer our morpher beeped. " Courtney, Mickaela we need you back at ops right away we may have a problem."

We ninja streaked to ninja ops to see shane tori and Dustin there but no blake and no hunter.  
"whats up guys and where is blake and hunter?" I questioned.  
Dustin was the one to answer. He explained how he blake and hunter were supposed to meet on the beach to go riding. The problem was their bikes was their but they weren't.  
That's not right. " ok yes blake and hunter are not the most reliable people but leaving their bikes. There's just no way." Mickaela nodded her head in agreement. "I agree that's like you leaving your bike or skateboard in the middle of nowhere."  
Yeah that's impossible. I thought with a smile. " guys I'm going to see whether I can find them."  
Sensei stopped me. " Courtney it isn't advisable for you too use your flaming powers. Now that lothor knows he could try and capture you to use this power to his advantage."  
I looked at him in shock. I hadn't thought about it like that.  
"maybe hunter and Blake's dissapearence have something to do with this." We all turned to the screen to see chooboo in the woods doing some sort chanting. " my guess is he is not there for the scenery." Shane stated.  
" I don't know that place is nice at this time of year." We all just stared at him in disbelief.  
" we should get out there." We nodded and lined up.  
" NINJASTORM RANGERFORM." Shane tori and dustin yelled.  
"FIRESTORM RANGERFORM." Me and Mickaela called.  
" power of  
Air  
Water  
Earth."  
" power of fire."  
We all morphed and ninja streaked out.

When we arrived chooboo stood wind rangers were on their bikes.  
" right on time." Me and mickaela pulled out our sabres and faced him.  
" where are our friends." we just glanced at us. " you can join your friends If u want too. There's room for five more."  
We shook our heads sorry were going to have to pass. Chooboo pretended to sob. " you rangers hurt my feelings. I'm tired of you guys always ruining my plans." And all of a sudden kelzacks appeared.  
I jumped over a group of kelzacks and kicked one in the back as I landed. " fire sabre." I called and my sabre appeared. I slashed at several kelzacks as the others attacked chooboo.  
With several more strikes I managed to defeat the kelzacks and cam spoke through the morpher.  
" guys I locked onto chooboos genetic encoding and to free hunter and blake you need to break the chain around his kneck." I nodded. " got it Cam."  
Me and mickeala jumped and slashed at the tubing which broke and sent Blake and hunter back to the beach were they had disappeared in the first place.

We all arrived at the beach and walked up to blake and hunter. "are you guys ok." Tori asked and hunter replied " we're fine." Chooboo reappeared. "you rangers make me sick." And he attacked.  
We all fought him together as I sent a kick to his head blake aimed a punch at his chest. I ducked as shane jumped over me and struck him.  
We called our weapons:  
" hawk blaster  
Lion hammer  
Sonic fin  
Crimson blaster  
Navy antlers  
Dragon spear  
Phoenix bo."  
And combined them the wind rangers created the storm blaster. The thunders the thunder cannon and me and mickaela combined ours to make the fire crossbow.  
I put a arrow in the crossbow and as mickaela put her hand on her shoulder and aimed it at chooboo.  
"wait I want to play a game." We all looked shocked. "ill be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets." And he sent strings at me and mickaela. What the.  
All of a sudden I felt a tug and me and mickaela were pulled in front of chooboo.  
I couldn't move. " now fire rangers do as I do." Nooo. I felt myself being forced to pull the trigger.  
" chooboos going down." Hunter stated. But shane put a hand on his shoulder as blake spoke. " Hunter be careful if you hit the girls. You'll strip them of their powers." Hunter looked uncertain. " I can't do it."  
I fought to speak. "Hunter… take your … shot I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He didn't know what to do.  
I looked straight at him. " hunter trust me you won't hurt us take the shot." And I concentrated on appearing at the rangers side. And grabbed mickealad hand. "NOW." And as he shot just as It was about to hit us I flamed me and mickaela out and it hit chooboo.  
We reappeared behind the others. "Let's try this again."  
" fire crossbow  
Thunder canon  
Storm striker.  
Ready  
Aim  
FIRE."  
And as all three blasts hit chooboo he exploded.  
Unfourtanetly he stood back up. And called a scroll of empowerment and grew.  
" lets go." I said to mickaela.  
" phoenix zord arise.  
Dragon zord arise.  
Fire megazord formation."  
As we appeared beside the others we attacked chooboo. He appeared to be a match for us.  
All of a sudden cam contacted us. "Guys I figured out what that missing price does. Check this out." And a power disk appeared in my cockpit.  
" use the discs to call the minizord he was apart of the programing all along. The only way your going to be able to defeat chooboo is to combine your megazords."  
" you guys ready for this." Shane asked me and hunter nodded. "lets do this."  
"Locked and dropped." And three spheres appeared and broke apart to create the minizord. "cool." I said.  
" I am minizord. Thunder megazord fire megazord storm megazord combined. Thunder firestorm megazord formation." And mine and mickaelas zords combined with the others becoming the chest plates and shield and sword of the megazord.  
As we finished combining chooboo hit us with his staff and it broke. "you broke my staff." He exclaimed.  
" oh don't cry." Tori said.  
" you're mummy will buy you a new one." Dustin teased.  
" let's do this." As chooboo blasted us we raised the shield. And used the sword to send him away from us.  
" blizzard." And the lions head sent a blizzard out that finally destroyed chooboo.  
We all cheered.

After the battle I returned to ninja ops. I was exhausted after the days events and needed to lye down.  
As I got there I heard Dustin's voice and decided to investigate.  
"I cant believe you turned down factory blue that's nuts." I gawped at hunter and blake.  
" What are you guys crazy That's a rare opportunity."  
They just smiled at me. "well we had something more important to do were in." I squealed and hugged them both.  
"This is great. What about you mickeala." She looked at me.  
" well…. I know my dad would want me to do this so I'm in too."  
" YES." I yelled and hugged her tighter than I had blake and hunter.  
Now we were a team.

Chelbell2016:  
So mickeala and Blake and hunter are now apart of the team. What do you think guys please review.


	11. Chapter 10: boxing boparoo

chapter 10:boxing boparoo  
chelbell2016:  
hi guys i know it has been a while since i have updated but i have been quite busy. please review and tell me what you think. also i am thinking about making an original chapter or two with tommy finding out about her becoming a ranger. please let me know what you think.  
thanks

Courtneys POV:

i woke up as soon as my alarm clock went off at 7.30am. i was due at work at 10 but i wanted to go for my usual morning jog before work. hi ad my usual cornflakes for breakfast. after i was dressed i tied my hair up and then i left ops. while as got around to the beach i could hear fighting. deciding to investigate i ran in that direction. when i got round there i seen Shane and hunter sparring together with sensei watching.

curiosity getting the better of me i jogged over to stand beside sensei watanabee and watched as the fighting became more and more intense. all of a sudden sensei jumped at them and separated them with a kick to their chests. i watched as they both hit the sand and sensei telling them off and as they both went there separate ways i looked at sensei. '' that's not good they should not be fighting.'' i said.  
he nodded but commented no further.

when i got to work i spotted both Dustin and Kelly struggling to put a banner up why mickaela and tori watched trying not to get into their way. i walked over and helped balance it out so they could pin it up properly.  
after we had finished getting it up i stood back so i could read what it said on it  
''Total trek.'' i read out loud. Mickaela looked at me and smiled. ''well its a competition with skateboarding and motocross and i was hoping you would sign up with me.  
i looked at her and we both looked at Kelly and said simultaneously.'' where do we sign up.'' she laughed but passed us a form for it which me and mickaela filled out as a team.  
just as we finished filling it out i spotted hunter and Shane coming in looking competitive. i looked at mickaela and sighed. '' come on lets get to the skate park so we can practise. she nodded glancing at the arguing pair as we left.

on the way to the skate park we both agreed that she would do the skating part of the competition and i the motocross as mickaela was not very good at motocross but very good at skateboarding.  
when we got there she got all her gear on and i watched as she did a bunch of flips and turns and landed really well. i smiled at her and clapped.  
'' you definitely have not lost your touch.'' i praised. she laughed and thanked me. after a few more goes we headed to the tracks.

**************************************************************************************************************  
when we got to the tracks i pulled my bike out and put my helmet on. i gave thumbs up to mickaela to start the timer and i took off. racing around the tracks i felt the cool breeze on my face and i loved it. after a few laps i returned to where mickaela had been timing me and asked her how i had done.  
'' you did really well, each time your lap time got better.'' i nodded with a smile on my face.  
and went again for a few more laps until we were called away to ninja ops.

when we got there we were informed that a new monster was in blue bay harbour called boxing boparoo. all the others were gathered around the main screen. mickaela and me walked over to see what they were all looking at.  
as we watched Shane and hunter were racing each other around blue bay harbour.  
'' correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't they be here helping us.'' i asked the others. tori nodded.  
as the others asked sensei for some advice and he gave his usual sensei reply Dustin joked around with us.  
'' dudes way deep, even for a rodent.'' we all laughed but before we could say anything else Shanes voice came over the monitors.  
''Cam he's back we need help.'' we all turned back towards the screen to see Shane and hunter trying to fight off boparoo but they were having troubles.  
'' lets get out there.'' mickaela said and i nodded.  
''ready?'' i asked.  
''ready.'' the others replied.  
'' NINJA STORM RANGERFOR HA.''  
'' THUNDER STORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
'' FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
'' power of water.''  
'' power of earth.''  
'' power of fire.''  
''power of fire.''

we all ninja streaked to the area and as we got there the robot kangaroo turned to us.  
'' i am a maniacally mad marsurpial.'' ok what.  
'' did anyone else understand a word of that, i asked. they all shook their heads but before we could say anything else he attacked us. we all hit the ground hard when he blasted us.  
Shane got up and growled at the monster. '' I've had enough.'  
me and mickaela called on our weapons the same as the rest and combined them.  
'' STORM STRIKER.'' Shane tori and Dustin called.  
'' THUNDER BASTER.'' hunter and Blake yelled.  
'' FIRE CROSSBOW.'' me and mickaela joined the others in a line and all three groups fired their weapons, they combined together and rushed at boparoo.  
just before it hit him it hit some sort of shield and came flying back at us. way too fast for me to flame us out it hit us full on and we all landed on the floor winded.  
'' what happened.'' i coughed out trying to catch my breath as we all got up.  
'' it was some sort of shield.'' mickaela stated before a happy voice was heard from behind boparoo.  
'' yes i did it...'' it was Marah and as she finished she came towards boparoo with Kapri and zurgane and a bunch of kelzacks.  
we all groaned as we watched as the villains got ready to attack us.  
''ATTACK.'' Zurgane yelled. and we all split up to intercept them. me and tori went after zurgane.  
he raised his swords and struck tori and kicked her out of the way as he came towards me. i raised my fire sabre and managed to block him and kicked him myself. before i knew it he threw me into the others.  
''les try this again.'' he looked towards the rest of us.  
we combined our weapons again but before we could fire Kapri raised her own shield.  
'' that looks pretty strong.'' mickaela said with worry clear in her voice.  
'' what if we combine all our weapons.'' hunter suggested and we all nodded that this was a good idea.  
'' lets go for it.'' i said. we combined our weapons together and it formed the  
'' THUNDERSTORM FIRE CANNON.'' Kapri marah and zurgane worriedly looked at each other and took off. '' my buddies have bailed.''  
'' FIRE.'' we all yelled and the blast broke through Kapri's shield and blasted boparoo and he exploded on impact.

seconds later he grew. as the others called for their Zords me and mickaela called to the sky.  
'' PHOENIX ZORD ARISE.'' and my zord appeared and i jumped into the cockpit.  
''DRGON ZORD ARISE.'' and mickaela joined me.  
'' FIRE MEAZORD FORMATION.'' and after our megazord was complete we joined the others in the fight. boxing boparoo took a shot at our megazord and it hit us sending us flying backwards.  
''Shane Hunter Courtney call the minizord.'' cam told us over the coms. we all nodded.  
'' locked and dropped.' and as the minizord appeared we all combined our megazords and finished off boparoo with one final blizzard.

after the total trek competition me and mickaela were really proud because we had come in second place and Shane and hunter had come in first we all gathered together to congratulate each other. as we all stood together hunter sprouted out a bunch of nonsense that made me and tori and mickaela all say the same thing.  
'' what.'' he laughed as Shane clarified. '' were getting along better.''  
i laughed with the others until Shane and hunter started to arm wrestle. oh well it was good why it lasted.

please let me know what you think guys  
Chelbell2016


	12. Chapter 11: a ranger legend part 1

Chapter 11: a ranger legend part 1  
chelbell 2016:  
hi guys this is going to be about Courtney's birthday and her dad finding out about her being a ranger let me know what you think please review.

Courtney's POV:  
Its been a long day at work. it was my turn to with Kelly and now I've got ninja training with mickaela and sensei. and on top of that my dad hasn't contacted me in a while and that worry's me. its my birthday tomorrow and he promised me he would be here. he hasn't contacted me since he told me he was going to be away for another few months and that's not like him.

as I let storm chargers Kelly turned to me. ' hey Courtney I know its your day off tomorrow but I'm going to need you in for the day as Blake and hunter and Dustin have called in sick.' you have got to be kidding me. tomorrow of all days. ok they don't know its my birthday as I haven't told them and as at as I know mickaela hasn't but could they pick a better day.

'OK Kelly, see you tomorrow.' she smiled at me and I forced a smile back. tomorrow was going to be a long day.

when I got to ops Mickaela and sensei watanabee were waiting for me. ' hello Courtney.' sensei greeted me. I nodded with a small smile. 'so what do you want me to do.' mickaela and sensei turned towards a bunch of ice blocks standing together on one side of the room. ' lets start with these, you have the ability to get rid of these ice cubes.' he looked at me with wisdom in his eyes. ' you jut need to believe in yourself.'

I nodded and tried to create a fireball. it started and then flickered out. I kept trying but it just wouldn't work. ''what's happening sensei why wont my powers work.' he looked at me.

'perhaps your worries about other things are clouding your mind so you cant use your powers properly. think about it and we will continue this tomorrow.' I shook my head. ' I cant I'm at work all day the others aren't very well.'

before I could say anything else the alarms went off. ' there's a scorpion like woman in gold armour attacking blue bay harbour.' I looked towards the screens and seen a woman attacking civilians. I turned to cam and sensei.' have the others meet me, I hope theyre well enough for a fight.'

I ninja streaked to the area where the woman was and blocked her sword as she went to strike a civilian. 'BACK OFF.' I snapped at her and pushed her away from the woman. ' run get to safety.' I told her. she just ran and I turned to face the woman again. ' if yo want to fight at least go for someone who can give you a challenge.

she laughed a maniac type laugh. 'they said you were like him but I did not realise how much you were like him, this is going to be great.' she ran at me again. I jumped up and aimed a kick at her head and she blocked it. she then punched me in the stomach and winded me. I stumbled back gripping my stomach and decided to even things a bit.

'FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA.'  
'power of fire!'

I ran at her again this time fully morphed and called on my fire sabre on the way. we clashed swords and sparks flew everywhere. she raised her fist and punched me hard. again I hit the floor hard. she shot some sort of lasers at me and the ground around me exploded sending me flying back. I hit a wall hard and fell.  
I demorphed on impact.

she started walking towards me. ' Who are you,' she raised her sword above her head ready to strike me. ' I am Scorpina and I am you're worst nightmare.' just as she went for the final blow I heard a yell.

'THUNDER STAFF TORNADO STAR.' I heard hunter yell. to avoid the hit Scorpina jumped away from me. as she landed back on her feet mickaela and Dustin ran up to me. ' Are you ok Courtney.' I didn't say anything as I could barely stand without shaking. as the others grouped around me Scorpina sent a big bolt of lightning t us through our sword.

I tried to fire us out of there but I couldn't do it my powers still weren't working properly. he others managed to move but I took the full hit. I coughed trying to find the will to stay awake when all of a sudden I heard. a familiar voice yell.  
' back off Scorpina.' and they fought. the difference was he seemed to be able to hold his own even though he wasn't a ranger.

'White ranger or should I say ex white ranger always getting in my way,' she looked at me with an evil smirk on her face. ' you wont be able to protect her for long.' that confused me. grasping for air I seen hunter and mickaela coming to help me up. 'Courtney your badly hurt we should get you back to ops.' before I could answer the guy who had fought off Scorpina turned around and me and mickaela gasped.  
'Dad... but... how.' was all I managed before my world went dark.

when I awoke again i was alone in my bed. I had bandages wrapped all around me and I was in a lot of pain i tried to sit up but someone grabbed my hand. ' Courtney you've got to stay there.' it was cam he was holding me down. i looked at him with pain in my eyes. ' what happened out there.' before cam could answer another voice spoke from the corridor.

' I can answer that.' and my dad stepped into the room. i looked over at him shocked. ' we need to talk.' was all he said.

CHELBELL2016:  
this has been in my head for a while how to get it so tommy can find out about her being a ranger. in the next chapter he gives her a bit of knowledge about his own history as a power ranger and helps her to overcome her fear so she can get her powers back and hopefully defeat Scorpina once and for all.


	13. Chapter 12: a ranger legend part 2

Chapter 12: a ranger legend part 2

Chelbell216:  
hi guys so here's the second part to my original episodes as I said In the last chapter Courtney wont know all about his ranger history otherwise that would ruin dino thunder. No he will mainly be there to help her overcome her fears. enjoy and please rate and review thanks.

Courtney's POV:  
when Cam had left the room dad walked over to me and took my hand and held it in between both of his. ' you really scared me you know that.' when I saw you laying on the ground and Scorpina standing over you.' this confused me even more. how did he even know about all of.  
'Dad how did you know about all of this.' he sighed. ' the reason I know about Scorpina is because I was once a ranger.'  
'okay what.' he looked at me with conviction in his eyes. he was convinced that what he was about to tell me was for the best. he took hold of my hand again and said. 'we've both kept secrets from each other, so ill tell you my history and the you tell me how you ended up here ok.' I thought about it what would sensei say.  
in the end I nodded.  
' it all started in angel grove when I was in school.' he started and I could tell that he needed to tell me this keeping secrets from me was something he must have hated. and I felt the same.  
' when Rita repulsa chose to conquer earth intergalactic being named zordon chose five young teenagers to become power rangers. those teenagers were Jason, trini, zack, billy and Kimberly.' when he said those names I had to stop him. 'you mean uncle jase and uncle zack were rangers.' they of course were not my real uncles but they had known me since I was little and had treated me like a niece.  
'yes but when she couldn't defeat them alone Rita decided to make her own evil green ranger. she chose me and placed me under an evil spell. I tried to fight it but it was too much and I almost succeeded in destroying both zordon and the rangers. lucky my friends didn't give up and they broke the spell and freed me. not long after we discovered my powers as the green ranger were nearly at an end so I became the white ranger and the leader.'

he stopped there and I felt that there was probably more but I didn't push this was hard enough without me making it worse. ' I suppose you want to know my side now.' he nodded. ' yes please.'

so I proceeded to tell him everything about how I became a fire ninja and then about how I became a ranger and finally these weird powers that have.  
he nodded but squeezed my hand a bit. ' I understand that you couldn't tell me, sensei watanabee also tells me that you are having problems with your power right now. do you want to talk about it.' I sighed of course cam and sensei would have told him.

' I've just had a lot of worries lately, with you and work, you never contacted me to say that you definitely coming home for tomorrow. I mean what if something had happened to you... I... just couldn't lose yo-' before I could continue he had pulled me into a strong hug and squeezed me tight.

'Courtney the reason I hadn't told you I was coming was because I wanted to surprise you, and by the way it is your birthday today you slept for ages. so come here birthday girl.' I smiled and hugged him again. 'Now to defeat Scorpina you are going to need you're fire powers back which means you are going to have to overcome your fears.' I nodded that is easier said than done.

'I want you to always remember that I love you and that I will never leave you.' and he hugged me one last time just as the alarms went off. Mickaela ran In. 'she's back.' I nodded and dad helped me up. ' I it gets too much step out your already in pain.' I nodded but there was no way I was stepping out.

Scorpina was going down.

when we had all morphed we ninja streaked to were Scorpina was destroying buildings with the kelzacks and zurgane assisting her I turned to the others . 'you guys take the kelzacks and zurgane I've got Scorpina.' Shane hesitated as he knew I was still injured but I had determination in my eyes. he nodded and mickaela turned to me. 'be careful.

I ran to separate Scorpina from the others. I jumped and kicked her and she went flying over a bridge and we both landed on the other side her on her back and me on my feet. 'time to finished what we started.' I said to her. she growled at me and raised her sword to attack me. I intercepted it and shoved her away with my own sabre. as we fought with swords she managed to get the upper hand when she kicked me in the back where I had hit it earlier.

as I stumbled away from her she used this to her advantage to send a lightning bolt at me that sent me flying backwards. I hit the ground again. why wasn't my powers working.

'you are pathetic, they were wrong you are nothing like him you don't even put up a decent fight how does he even love you.' that rang a bell in my head.  
'I want you to always remember that I love you and that I will never leave you.' my dads voice rang in my head and I realised.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

and as Sabrina sent another bolt of lightning at me I concentrated really hard and I flamed out and back in in front of her and punched her In the stomach. she screeched and stumbled back. and I chased her and slashed at her with my fire sabre. as I knocked hers away from her the others reappeared at my side.

'Alright Courtney.' they said. 'guys lets put them together.' Shane suggested.

'THUUNDERSTORM FIRE CANNON.' we yelled.  
'FIRE.' Scorpina hit the ground and exploded. she was gone.

just as I was about to spend some time with my dad Kelly called to remind me that I needed to be at work today. damn it I should have told the guys it was my 16th birthday.  
as I approached storm charges I noticed that It looked like all the lights were off. I walked in and all the lights were off like I thought I stumbled around looking for a light when all of a sudden the lights were turned on and I heard a bunch of people bellow.  
''SUPRISE!'' I turned around and spotted a big sign in fiery red that said. ''happy birthday Courtney.'' and all my friends and dad were there wearing party hats.  
I ran over and hugged everyone. ' I thought you didn't know.' they all laughed. 'we managed to convince Kelly to say she needed you and she said we could do the party here. do you think your dad or mickaela wouldn't have told us.'  
I laughed and hugged my dad.  
all of a sudden there was a voice behind me that teased my dad. ' hey man stop hogging the birthday girl and let me hug my niece.' it was my uncle Jason. I squealed and jumped at him and he spun me around and around. 'nice to see you too firefly.' that had been his nickname for me ever since I was little.  
as the party went on I received lots of gits. the team had brought me a brand new skateboard and all the gear for it. I loved it all my uncle jase and uncle zack who couldn't be here today had gave me a beautiful necklace and matching dress and shoes that he demanded I wear for the party. but my favourite had to be from my dad. he had brought me a necklace that had the engraving on it. ' I love you T.O.'  
and then we danced to Whitney Houston's I will always love you.'  
before my dad left he pulled me to one side and said. 'I was very proud of you today and I always will be and I will never stop loving you. please remember that.' and then he sighed. ' and even though I have to leave again tonight I will always be there if you need me.' and we hugged one last time together.'

Chelbells2016:  
wow that was really fun to write well what do you guys think.


	14. Chapter 13: a samurai journey part 1

chapter 13: a samurai journey part 1

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys so this is going to be a samurai journey part 1 and 2 together as Courtney isn't there in the past. please any reviews will help a lot.

*firestorm ranger form*  
Courtney's POV:  
we all stood around sensei as he stood infront of a pile of large blocks. everyone apart from me and Mickaela looked in doubt about what he was about to do.  
'' there's just no way he can do it.'' this is basically what both hunter and Dustin were saying but in there own words. even though he looked unsure himself Shane scolded them. ''quiet a little respect for the master.'' he reprimanded them.  
''Watch closely rangers.'' sensei told us as he managed to break the brick in one strike. all the guys looked shocked and confused. in their opinion no one that small should be able to do that.  
'' you were saying gentleman.'' i asked them trying not to laugh at their faces. they all looked at me and hunter was the one t reply. '' i stand corrected, but how...'' before i could answer Mickaela did.  
'' strength comes not from the body, but from the mind.'' she sighed. '' my dad always taught his students that.'' i walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
as hunter stepped forward he spoke to all of us.'' ok my turn.''  
as we all glanced uneasily at each other Blake asked his brother just to make sure. '' you sure you want to go there bro.''  
'' hey if he can do it..'' he stopped realising who he was talking about. '' ill give it my best shot.''  
as Shane put a new block down for him he smirked and winked at him in a challenging way. hunter prepared himself and then he struck down and the block didn't break.  
he grunted in pain and Blake scowled at Shane as he laughed. '' looks like sensei 1-thunder boy zip.'' i raised one eyebrow at hm. '' well then Shane why don't you have a go.'' he sighed at me and motioned hunter to step out of the way.

me and mickaela stood next to cam and watched as each ranger tried their turn and was unsuccessful. the funniest had to be when Blake tried and head-butted the brick he cried out holding his head. i giggled and he glared at me. ''well that's what i call using your head Blake.'' he just continued to glare at me as sensei turned to them. ''you have come far rangers but you still have a long way to go.''  
as they commented on his status as a sensei their was a sudden yell from behind us and we all turned to see cam try and straight away he broke the brick in half.  
''no way.'' the guys all looked shocked, as me mickaela and tori all smiled at him and frowned at the guys.

after the guys started to remark on his abilities cam walked out i glared at the and followed cam out and onto the beach.

*firestorm ranger form*  
when i reached Cam i seen him skipping stones on the river and i decided to join him.  
'' you ok cam?'' i asked after i had grabbed a few stones and started to skip them he shook his head at me and sighed.  
'' I'm tired of the lack of respect.'' i looked at him shocked. '' Cam who said we don't respect you,'' i looked at him with confusion, ''without you none of this would be possible.'' he looked at me but did not answer at first.  
'' its not enough.. i want to do more.'' i looked at him in realisation.  
'' you want to be a ranger,'' i waited for his nod to confirm what i said before i continued. '' Why don't you talk to your dad.''  
he went on to explain that his dad said no because of a promise he had made to his mum years ago. i had to admit i did not agree with this. sensei. should take his sons wishes into account.  
'' cam try and talk to your dad again,'' you never know. i told him and he looked at me and smiled a sarcastic smile.  
'' fine but if he doesn't listen I'm not cleaning out his cage for a month.'' i laughed along with him. ''yeah you do that.'' i agreed with another laugh.  
we turned and started to walk up the beach. we didn't get very far before there was a huge blast on the surface of the waves that made us turn around. there stood Marah Kapri and some sort of walking city monster with a bunch of kelzacks.  
'' were here to destroy you.'' marah said and then she started bickering with Kapri. and then the fight began. as they ran at us me and cam separated and tried to keep the aliens away from us.  
a few minutes later the others arrived. as cam took to the kelzacks not listening to the others warning to get out of here we all faced Madtropolis. '' are you going to morph or am i going to have to beg.'' something in my gut told me that something wasn't right. why would he want us to morph.  
i tried to point this out to the others. '' guys something isn't right.'' they all glanced at me and back at the monster.  
'' Courtney we don't have a choice weve got to destroy this guy.'' i was still unsure but fell into line with the others.  
Shane looked around at us all. ''READY.'' we all nodded and raised our hands with our morphers on.

'' NINJA STORM RANGERFORM HA.'' Shane tori and Dustin morphed.  
''THUNDER STORM RANGERFORM HA.' Hunter and Blake morphed.  
''FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA.'' me and mickaela morphed.  
before we could move Madtropolis opened the sphere that was in his hands that we hadn't seen before and it started draining the power out of the others. however before it took mine i was surrounded by flames. this was not like when i flamed the fire surrounded me like some sort of shield and it took all my energy to keep it up. as the monster closed the lid on the sphere i lowered my guard and the flames surrounding my body died.  
'' what the hell,'' i said weakly. whatever that was it had taken a lot of power to keep it up. Marah and Kapri looked at me with shock in their eyes as they tried not to look impressed. before they could do anything me and cam ran over to the others and as they went to blast us i nodded at cam and he grabbed tori's hand and everyone grabbed each other hand with as much concentration as i could i flamed us to ops.  
* fire storm rangerform *  
Shane sighed as he sat in the chair infront of the computer he and the others looked deadly pale and weak. hunter looked like he would faint any second. Mickaela had her head against his shoulder looking worse for the wear and the others were all scattered around looking at me like i was some sort of alien.  
i was starting to feel better and now i could concentrate my thoughts on what that was that surrounded me. like the flaming that was not ninja powers. i walked away from the others stroking the necklace around my kneck it always helped me to gain confidence. as i stared off into space i didn't hear what the others where saying and i didn't hear cam approach me till i felt him touch my shoulder.  
i turned to him and seen worry in his eyes. '' hey, you ok?'' i nodded even though i was far from it.  
'' sensei how do we get there powers back.'' they all looked at me but sensei answered my question. '' we must break that sphere.'' if that is what i had to do then i would do it.  
Mickaela looked to sensei. ''how are we supposed to do that when he drained us all except Courtney, she cant fight alone,'' before i could speak up the computers beeped and Madtropolis appeared in a warehouse.  
'' well were about to find out.'' i told them and all of a sudden the room was filled with their arguments. ''HEY you guys need to trust me you have no chance of coming back,' i sighed. '' guys he cant take my power by the looks of it,'

* fire storm ranger form *  
Madtropolis was raging around the warehouse when i snuck up behind him. '' HEY OVER HERE.'' and as he turned i flamed out and back in behind him and grabbed the sphere. as he turned back to me he realised that i had tricked him.  
'' hey that's mine,'' he whined. '' i stole it fair and square.'' i motioned him forward with one hand.  
'' you want it, come and get it.'' and a i went to strike him with my fire sabre... he vanished. '' what the...'' and as he appeared again he blasted me off of my feet and disappeared again.  
'' ok tough guy, you want to try playing fair,'' i asked. and just as i turned there he was and i blocked him. he managed to send a kick to my stomach that sent me flying. ''guess not.''  
'' now give that BACK to me.'' he snarled at me.  
i shook my head no and once again everything went dark. just great. as i turned i heard a voice behind me that shocked me. '' hey sunshine whys it so dark in here.''  
and as i turned i saw my dad coming towards me. everything about the way he acted told me this was not my dad. '' you're not him.'' i said as he got close enough for me to strike him.  
as my ''dad'' turned back into Madtropolis i knew to defeat him i was going to have to put the sphere down but where. before i could do anything more he appeared behind me and i felt a surge of fire go through me and the same shield came out but this time it went further and hit Madtropolis blasting him back and he exploded on impact.  
my head was ringing as Madtropolis grew to an enormous size breaking through the roof of the warehouse.  
*firestorm rangerform*  
i ran outside to avoid being crushed by the rubble. knowing right now there was no way i was going to be able to fight a megazord battle i knew that i was going to have to break the sphere as sensei had said earlier.  
i put it on the ground and struck it once.. twice... three times with my fire sabre and it hadn't even made a dent. uh oh i thought.  
'' Cam weve got a problem it wont break.'' he sighed over the line.'' I'm gonna bring it back to ninja ops through a new teleportation ive been working on bare with me.'' as it disappeared i looked up to see Madtropolis raging around blue bay harbour. ''Courtney the others are on the way i have given them a temporary power boost to help them but it wont last,'' he paused listening to my shallow breathing from where i was still weak. '' you probably should sit this one out whatever that shield is its weakening you.''  
just as he finished the storm megazord the thunder megazord and the dragonzord appeared. ''sorry cam cant do that if they can put up with it so can i and mickaela cant form the megazord without me.'' he sighed again but didn't reply.  
''PHOENIX ZORD ARISE.'' i yelled and as my zord appeared i jumped into its cockpit and me and mickaela combined.  
'' lets do it.'' Shane called.  
'' guys we need to be careful, to many hits could be fatal.'' mickaela pointed out.  
'' I'm scraping the skies.'' Madtropolis yelled and we attacked me and mickaela called our fire sabre as cam sent the wind rangers a scarf. '' uh cam what use is a scarf?'' i asked. '' just go with it.'' and as the rangers attacked me and mickaela powered up our fire sabre.  
'' FIRE SABRE IGNITE.'' we used as much power as we could right now and sent it at him.  
it went wrong. he managed to somehow absorb the energy and fire it back at us. as all our cockpits came on fire i tried to block the fire but i was still weak and the heat was too much even for me and mickaela.  
'' we cant take it.'' and as the monster blasted us again we were all ejected from our cockpits and landed hard on the ground demorphed. me and mickaela helped each other to get up and we all tried to block Madtropolis as he tried to squash us with his big hand.  
*firestorm rangerform*  
next thing i know i am falling on the ground at ninja ops. as i tried to pick myself up i noticed the others are also here. '' rest well rangers i have used cams teleportation device to bring you here were you will be safe.'' sensei informed us.  
i looked around for cam but could not see him anywhere. as i went to help the others up as best as i can they all said thanks and i turned to sensei. '' sensei where is cam.'' he sighed and i could hear the worry in his voice. as he answered my question.  
'' he has embarked upon a journey that could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it.'' sensei said. well that doesn't sound good. i thought.  
*firestorm rangerform*  
not long after or that's how it seemed we all started to disappear. '' sensei what's happening.'' as i started to gasp. as he finished telling us time would resume from where it was we all ended up back on the field with Madtropolis standing over us.  
there was a loud whirring noise that sounded like helicopter blades. as we all turned (including Madtropolis) to see a green copter coming towards us.  
as we looked closer we could see a guy in a green costume sticking his head out of the door. '' hello power rangers, green samurai ranger at your service. as we all looked shocked at each other he made quick work of the monster and then he jumped down from his zord and landed in front of us.  
'' is it just me or is there a guy in green standing over there.'' we all shook our heads to say that we all see him.  
'' maybe we are all hallucinating or something.'' Dustin said after a bit of bickering. i looked at him with a look that said 'really' and the green clad warrior finally spoke to us.  
''you're not hallucinating Dustin.'' hunter and Dustin shared a look of pure shock and Dustin said with confusion. ''how did he know my name.''  
''why wouldn't i know your name.'' the green guy said in a very familiar voice that made me mickaela and tori smile widely. we know tat voice.  
as the suit shattered the guy wearing it was revealed to be...

Cam.

*firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

wow that was one really long chapter no wonder it took me so long to write. i hope you guys enjoyed it and as i always say any ideas and comments are really helpful and these powers are not the end and they come from her lineage which eventually she might figure out. let me know what you think thanks


	15. Chapter 14: a samurai journey part 2

chapter 14: a samurai journey part 2

chelbell2016:  
hi guys next chapter for you and can i just say thank you for the reviews I've had so far especially about my original episodes as i wasn't sure how people would react as i have never wrote a story like this so far.  
i would also like if people can tell me what they think about me making a story set in mighty morphin where tommy has a sister who basically would become a ranger like him. let me know.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:  
cam came running over to us and me and him started to walk the other weak rangers away from the battlefield and back towards ninja ops as we both tried to get Dustin to come along he had just one thing to say.  
'' no you guys i think I'm just going to wait for a bus or something.''  
''run fool.'' a voice snarling called from above us. we all looked up and spotted Lothor hovering above us watching us like a hawk. Dustin came running towards us saying along the way.

'' right behind you cam.'' and as we heard another voice calling out to us there stood Marah and Kapri both looking jolly but sending me anxious looks every now and then that told me that they really hadn't forgotten what had happened today. good was my first thought.  
before anything else could happen Lothor spoke again this time to cam.  
''good to see you nephew.'' all of u looked to cam with confusion in our eyes nephew.  
''we cant choose our family Lothor and i certainly didn't choose you.'' cam called up to him.  
'' pity i could always use someone like you in my army.'' cam just looked at him like he was shocked. ''you must be joking.''

and then Lothor looked to me and spoke again this time he looked like he thought i was some sort of trophy. ''what about you little girl your powers are extraordinary how about helping an evil space ninja out. 'he smirked at me.  
'' when hell freezes over.'' i replied. and as Lothor went to attack us we all were teleported out.

*firestorm rangerform*

we all appeared inside ninja ops and everyone but me hit the ground hard. ''next time a little warning please sensei.'' mickaela asked him with pain in her voice. she had landed on her foot hard when she landed.  
'' your appreciation is noted rangers.'' sensei told them. and as they realised how disrespectful that sounded Shane tried to make amends.

'' sorry sensei i just know that if we had our powers we could have taken that guy.'' sensei nodded in understanding as we all gathered around the sphere containing six out of eight of the rangers powers.  
'' then maybe its time you got them back,'' he approached the sphere and pointed his stick at it. '' this ball contains the powers of six rangers, only a greater power can open it.'' we all tried to consider it when surprisingly Dustin gave a good idea.'' what about eight rangers.''  
as we all looked at him shocked Cam gave him a confident smile. ''i think dustins right'' he said. so we all raised our hands above the sphere and concentrated. next thing we know a huge shockwave of power came out and knocked us all of our feet and the 6 rangers who just had their power returned to them jumped up with conviction and showed off their moves in celebration.

as i got up i went to the bathroom and sprayed water over my face and took some aspirin from the cupboard. I've had a headache ever since i used the shield. and it was really bugging me. i knew i couldn't lay down right now without raising suspicion so after taking the painkillers with a glass of water and wiped my face on a hand towel i returned to the main room of the ops were everyone looked at me with worry but i gave them a look that clearly stated. ' not now' and walked over to sit at one of the chairs.

*firestorm rangerform*

'' dude you think that's nuts lets talk about uncle Lothor.' Dustin started after i had sat down and got comfortable.'' yeah that cannot be easy.'' i pointed out to cam. he looked really angry about it.

''yeah tell me about it, some family tree i have.'' he sighed but before anyone else could say anything sensei addressed his son. ''cam Lothor is no relation of ours.'' cam just stared at his father in disbelief. ''how can you say that-'' sensei looked at his son and told him why. ''by law when a ninja is banished, they cease to exist.'' he sighed. ''the one i knew as my brother is a mere memory.''

''don't you think i had a right to know.'' cam asked his dad who did not look happy at being asked about this. ''we all did.'' hunter pointed out. his answer was more gentle this time. ''perhaps but what would it have changed,'' he looked around at us all. ''would you have fought him any differently if you had known.'' he asked and we all realised he was right no matter who he s he attacked the ninja schools captured all other students and sensei's apart from us.

i looked up at the same time as mickaela and tori when the computers beeped. ''speaking of battling.'' tori spoke. ''theyre everywhere.'' mickaela said as six monsters all appeared on the screen ready for battle in six different paces. ''rangers go cam and Courtney you will wait here to monitor for further attacks.'' we all nodded but i also sensed that this was not the only reason i was kept behind as cam didn't need me t help him monitor.

as the others left cam put the necklace around his kneck and sensei spoke to him. ''i see the samurai amulet has found its rightful owner, it is an honour not to be taken lightly son.'' cam nodded and thought about something before speaking himself ''i know, she was beautiful... and brave... and kind... everything you said she was.'' he said with a sad smile. sensei also smiled sadly.'' you forgot wise, as she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest power ranger.'' i smiled as i stood watching them.

*firestorm rangerform*

not long after this the computers beeped again showing another monster that resembled some sort of fly/wasp. ''that one has got our name written all over it,'' cam spoke before pausing looking at me and then at his dad. ''dad.'' sensei did not hesitate and spoke in a voice that showed that he was proud. ''go you two,'' he sighed and turned to me. ''Courtney be careful out there and when you get back we will talk.'' i sighed but nodded and me and cam smiled at each other and fell into line next to each other.

''ready?'' i asked and he nodded. ''ready.'' as he raised his cyclone morpher i raised my wrist and we both called out.  
''FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
''SAMURAI STORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
as we both finished morphing we appeared down town where the monster was. ''hey why don't you buzz off.'' i told him and he attacked me and cam got separated as i took on a bunch of kelzacks and he took on the monster.

as the kelzacks attacked i pulled out my fire sabre and started hacking away at them one bye one but i noticed that most of them had ran over to help the monster as i knocked them down and as i turned around to see why i saw that the fly monster was biting cam.  
''CAM.'' i yelled. ''FIREBOW.'' And as my firebow appeared in my hand i shot a the monster who was knocked back and i ran over to cam and grabbed his hand. ''lets get out of here.'' and i flamed us back to ninja ops and we demorphed.

*firestorm rangerform*

cam stood twitching and sweating as the others surrounded him staring at his chest where a bunch of sores had spread out ever since the monster had bit him. ''Dude what happened.'' hunter asked looking disgusted as they all tried not to get to close to him.

'' i got a little too close to that overgrown sucker.'' cam told them all clearly uncomfortable as they all looked at him feeling ill. before anyone could say anything else the computers beeped again and we all looked around to see one of the monsters growing.  
''starvard has grown.'' sensei said. the wind rangers agreed to take starvard.  
''thunder and fire ninjas can you handle the rest.'' we nodded. but before we could leave cam spoke. ''what about me.'' and as we all turned around i felt more sick. his hands were covered in fur. ''ok i got to say no girl my age should see that.'' cam glared at me but i could tell he didn't mean it. ''rangers go i will help cam.'' we nodded.

as we went to leave mickaela turned to me. ''are you up for this, unlike the rest of us you're not 100% ok and don't think we didn't notice. i didn't say anything i just carried on walking. she sighed and followed me. the others looked like they wanted to say something but the didn't thankfully.

*firestorm rangerform*

when me and mickaela arrived on the scene of one of the monsters we called our fire sabres and started to attack him he looked like some sort of walking radio. this is the monster mickaela had fought earlier. he put up a good fight and as i kicked him in the gut he managed to blast me away from him and i hit the ground hard.

mickaela picked me up and said. ''lets call our weapons.'' i nodded.  
''DRAGON SPEAR.'' she called.  
''PHOENIX BOW.'' i called as our weapons appeared we began to fight again and this time we seemed to get the upper hand and he went down. 'mickaela lets put them together.'' she agreed with me and we both put our weapons together.  
''FIRE CROSSBOW READY... AIM...FIRE.'' and we shot the monster and he went down. as i breathed heavily cam called us through our morphers. ''mickaela, Courtney you guys ok.'' '' were fie cam.' i led before mickaela could say anything about me. '' there's one monster left Blake and hunter are already on their way mickaela can you join them.'' she gave him her confirmation and left i frowned. ''what about me.'' he sighed.'' if you're feeling up to it the others could use your help I've got a new disk for you that will enable you to pilot the megazord on your own.'' i consented and i looked up when the fire megazord appeared and i jumped into the cockpit.

''hey cam how about that disk.'' just as i finished saying it a new disk appeared and i dropped it into the slot. ''locked ad dropped.'' and now i could move the megazord as if mickaela was in the cockpit right next to me. ''hey guys need a hand.'' the winds and the fly monster looked around as i appeared. not long after cam appeared in the samurai chopper and all of us working together we managed to defeat him.

*firestorm rangerform*

after the battle we all returned to ninja ops and why the others arranged to give cam the new uniform they had made for him i walked towards the bathroom and took some aspirin again. hopefully after some sleep my head will stop hurting but after using that new power and battling like all day I'm really tired. after i had done taking them i returned just in time to hear sensei say.  
'' it takes a real man to choose his own destiny, no father could be prouder.'' i smiled as cam did but when he looked over at me and seen how exhausted i looked he put the uniform down and he and hunter and mickaela came over to me.

''Courtney whatever that power was its really weakened you maybe you should get some rest.'' cam spoke i went to object but sensei spoke. ''unless their is good reason until you have learned to control these powers it is not a good idea for you to use them now go get some rest you are no good to anyone like this.'' i sighed but nodded they were right if there was an alien attack right now i would be in trouble. big trouble. ''yes sensei bye guys.''  
hunter and cam helped me to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light.

*firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:  
don't worry guys the reason she cannot control her power is because she does not know how to use them properly but the more she discovers about her power the less painful it will be the shield being her ne powerful one is the only one that hurts her tell me what you think anyway thanks.


	16. Chapter 15: scent of a ranger

chapter 15: scent of a ranger

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys next chapter for you scent of a ranger tell me what you think and like i said any suggestions will be appreciated and i own nothing except Courtney and mickaela.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

its been a week since cam had became a ranger and we were all training on the beach. i felt a lot better after sleeping for a few hours my headache had gone and like i promised sensei i had not used my shield since that day.

me and mickaela were sparring against each other neither getting the upper hand when all of a sudden we heard a someone hit the sand behind us and we turned to see cam getting back to his feet the weird thing is that it didn't look like anyone had touched him and from what the others were saying he was trying to show off and it went wrong.  
'' maybe we should call it a day.'' i pointed out to Shane as because he is the leader and he nodded. ''yeah maybe you're right he nodded. you could tell that Cam was not happy about it but before he could object our morphers beeped and we all turned to Shane who answered the call. ''go for Shane.'' and sensei's voice answered.'' Shane can you ask cam to return to ops there's something wrong with the supercomputer i think i might have pressed the wrong button.'' cam sighed at his fathers voice.

'' you know i told him not to touch it.'' he mumbled and then he ninja streaked back to ninja ops. ''you know i feel sorry for cam he never gets any time to relax.'' i said. they all nodded and me and mickaela went back to training till finally she managed to sweep my feet out from underneath me and she won.

*firestorm rangerform*

the next day i was back at work just finishing tidying up the shop before i finish my shift when everyone but cam came in and walked up to me. ''hey what time do you finish.'' i looked around as hunter spoke and checked the clock. ''in about ten minutes why?'' i asked ad they whispered to me. ''we were going to ask cam if he wants to come to the beach with us you know to get him out of ninja ops for a little bit.'' i sighed. ''guys ill catch up with you later on there is something i gotta do first.'' they frowned but nodded and didn't comment. which is good because i knew neither them or sensei would approve of what I'm going to do but i need to try.

after i finished my shift i went back to the old fire ninja academy in reefside and when i got to the entrance i did the sign to enter. when the academy was running we used to have this machine that would shoot hard but little balls at us to learn to be agile and quick to dodge. i was going to use this machine for another purpose. if it was still here. i went to the area were we used to keep the training equipment and i found one that wasn't broken. i pulled it out of storage and took it to academy training rings outside these were blocked off so i could make sure that the balls didn't go too far.

before i even went near the machine i sat on the floor and just relaxed. when i was completely relaxed i thought about my shield and the first 2 times i had used it. i had been angry or scared of attack both times and my theory is that is why it is so powerful. maybe if i can create one of my own free will why relaxed i can lessen the strength which means i lessen the power and less pain for it. so i imagined the colour of the shield a red fiery flame and i imagined it as a bubble of fire. this fire i could blow up to make it bigger but i could also control it. with my eyes closed and why completely concentrating on the colour of my shield i raised my left arm and concentrated. taking deep breaths i imagined expanding that bubble sending it through my arm and out in front of me. i felt a slight tingle sensation go through my arm.

and i opened my eyes. there coming out of my hand was a fiery wall that was my shield. it was red in colour and not as bright as last time but it was there i concentrated again and it expanded so it went a little further out from my hand and so it was a bit wider. i giggled and just as was going to try and make it bigger my morpher went off.

''this is Courtney.'' and i heard sensei's voice over the coms. ''Courtney there is a monster attacking blue bay can you meet the others there ill send you the coordinates.'' i nodded and replied. '' got it sensei.'' and i stood up my shield had gone when i had lost concentration but i know i can do it but I'm not telling the others till i have complete control of it. raising my morpher i called.

''FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
'' power off fire.''

*firestorm rangerform*

when i arrived on the scene after flaming around the corner i seen the strangest thing ever. six out of seven rangers were fighting kelzacks and a monster but cam was too busy in clothes that i never thought i would see him in in my life pretending to be driving a red car as i ran over to cam i heard the others sigh in relief. ''cam are you nuts the others are over their and they need your help. get your butt over their and morph already.'' he just ignored me so i growled at him and went to assist the others i took on kelzacks as the others all tried to take on the monster as i finished off the kelzacks with mickaela we turned around just in time to see the others turn into perfume bottles.'' no let them go.'' mickaela yelled and i went running at the monster but before i had chance he blasted me and disappeared. i got up with Mikaela's help and i stormed over to cam.

'' WHAT do you think you're doing cam, you should of helped us don't you even know what just happened.'' i snapped at him with venom clear in my voice. mickaela who was more calm then me put a hand on my shoulder and addressed cam trying to not shout at him herself. ''Cam she just took off with the other rangers.'' cam just looked at us like we were in the wrong. ''why you bragging on me i didn't do anything.'' i went to grab his shirt. ''exactly you-.'' mickaela stopped me and turned me away from cam, ''look we do not have time to deal with him well sort him out later right now weve got to find the others.' i nodded and we asked sensei for assistance and he gave us the coordinates.

*firestorm rangerform*

when we got to the co  
ordinates it looked to me like an old perfume factory. ''yeah i would say this is definitely the place.'' she sniffed up catching my drift. ''yeah i agree with you there.'' so we slowly snuck in so the monster did not try anything stupid like destroying the others. as we got into the entrance we heard footsteps and cam came in behind us this time with his ninja uniform on. i had to work hard to contain my anger. this was not the time or the place.

'' guys I'm here to help.'' he said and i snarled at him. ''forget it we don't want or need your help, just get out of here.'' he looked at me for some reason with shock on his face like he didn't have a clue what i was talking about. as me and mickaela turned around and started to walk away we heard another set of footsteps and a new voice that said. ''girls why did you bag on me.'' me and mickaela turned in shock to see another cam this time in the motocross gear that i had yelled at him in earlier enter the room. ''what?'' i looked from one to the other i confusion when the moto-gear one came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. out of reflex i flipped him over and he landed on his back hard and the other one stopped me. ''Courtney he's not a clone he's a virtual replica i created him to work around ninja ops but i guess he got out of control.'' i nodded ''gee you think.'' i half joked still annoyed at the replica as i pulled him to his feet as cam sent him away the perfume monster appeared.

''you annoying little pests you have found my secret hideout.'' we all fell into fighting stances and i looked to cam. ''just so you know, she's got the others.'' he nodded and the monster growled as we fell into formation.  
''FIRE STORM RANGERORM HA.'' me and mickaela called out and morphed into our respective colours.  
''SAMURAI STORM RANGERFORM.'' cam morphed as well and we all began to fight the perfume monster as me and cam called out our sabres i turned to mickaela. ''well hold her off you go find the others and she nodded. and i turned to help cam again. as cam jumped away from the monster i hit the ground and tried to sweep the monsters feet out from underneath her he managed to jump away from me and as i cartwheeled away from her she sent a fireball my way i knew i couldn't use my shield as i was not read for the others to know so i ducked and so did cam. unfortunately it went through the door that mickaela went into and a second later it exploded.

''MICKAELA.'' i yelled in worry. had she found the others were they all ok. ''oops sorry was the gold ranger in there.'' both me and cam stood ''you're gonna be.'' i said and me and cam attacked her again and i called my weapon.  
''PHOENIX BOW.'' and as mickaela come back i sighed in relief as she released the others and cam went into super samurai mode. ''what do you say cam Mikaela teamwork.'' the two in question nodded as mickaela called her dragon spear and we combined it to make the crossbow. ''cam throw me your sabre.'' he nodded and i placed it on the crossbow and fired as the sword went flying through the air and went straight through the monster i shouted.  
''FIRE CROSSBOW SAMURAI STRIKE.'' and the monster went down. and exploded. next minute she grew to 30 feet tall.

i turned to mickaela and cam. ''well take this one.'' and the others nodded. me and mickaela called our Zords and cam called his copter and we formed our megazords.  
''FIRE MEGAZORD.''  
''SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD.''  
we fought the monster as individual megazords but it wasn't working and when both our megazords hit the ground for the third time i turned to Cam. '' cam how about a combo. and he nodded and his zord replaced one of the arms of ours.  
'' FIRESTORM MEGAZORD SAMURAI STAR FORMATION.'' and with our combined powers the monster was gone within minutes with a final strike from the copter blades.

*firestorm rangerform*

after the battle i decided to go with the others to teach cam how to motocross after they had explained to me how much trouble cyber-cam had caused. that's what cams computer twin was known as now that he was actually doing his part in working at ninja ops properly. why he was practising Shane came and stood beside me. ''so where were you today.'' i looked at him in shock. ''what.'' he gave me a look. ''you told us you would meet up with us later that you had something to do first but you never showed until sensei had called you. where were you?'' i looked at him in shock that he was demanding to know where i was. ''no offence Shane but that's not any of your business, i was there for the battle and that's all you need to know.' he glared at me. ''i know you are hiding something from me and i promise i will find out.''

as he said this cam pulled up and i walked up to congratulate him.

i was going to have to be more careful. i didn't want them to find out yet.

*firestorm rangerform*

Chelell2016:  
hi guys well i told you that she would get control of her power but lets just say over her time as a ranger she will learn a lot of power and then later on into her destiny why she has these powers please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on how i can make it better. i will try and update again by tomorrow.  
thanks


	17. Chapter 16: i love lothor

chapter 16: i love Lothor

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys so the next chapter for you and will the others notice the tension between Courtney and Shane and will they notice that she is gone more and more lately. and will she ever find the courage to tell them what she has been doing all this time and why. lets find out.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:  
i was currently standing on the fire academy grounds again but this time i was gonna use the balls for the first time. closing my eyes i made sure that the ball machine was set to fire at any movement. i concentrated and then took one step to the let and raised my hand my shield started and the flickered out and the ball hit me in the arm. OUCH! every time i had tried with the balls i always ended up getting hit instead. it is just so frustrating as i know i can do it when i am relaxed but i cant do it when i am concentrating.

i tried 1...2...3...4...5 times and each time i got hit. luckily where i was hit people shouldn't be able to see the bruises. i tried again... and again...and again and i gave up i had to run out to go to the pros ports cook off thing that as a worker i promised Kelly i would take a part in. this was because lately had been so busy trying to get this power under control i barely had anytime for anything else. and i needed a break and Kelly could do with the help at the store.

*firestorm rangerform*

when i got to storm chargers i noticed that the guys were saying thing against it when me and cam walked in. '' cam Courtney you're taking cooking.'' the guys asked and me and cam looked at each other and nodded. ''well sensei wanted cam to get out more and i need to do something with my free time and i do work here and tori didn't want to do it alone so i think those reasons are enough.'' cam nodded his head in agreement at my statement while i was avoiding eye contact with Shane who was still trying to find out where i was going when i wasn't around. ''besides it does have its advantages.'' when everyone had sat down including mickaela who had also agreed to do this cooking class with us Kelly turned the tv that she had brought from the back on and put the right channel on why she began to do some demonstrations.

after she was done we was all aloud to come up and have a taste of the smoothies that she had made. i walked over with shane and hunter. and took a glass it tasted a little sour like there was something extra in it. as i passed it to Shame i tried to put my finger on why it tasted like that. Shane said something abut not liking it very much himself. ''here let me try.'' hunter suggested a little cautious. after he tried some i took another sip and pointed out to the guys. '''its not very sweet is it.'' i commented to them.

''nothing will ever be as sweet as you.'' i did a double take as i heard Shanes voice say that behind me. i looked over to see him watching me no pun intended like a hawk. i was so surprised that i forgot that i was supposed to be avoiding him. ''um thanks, i guess.'' i looked to my other side to also see hunter watching me with dog drooling look. ''why are you looking at me like a lovesick baboon.'' i asked him but before he could answer Shane did to mock him. ''because he is one.'' i looked at Shane in shock. that was uncalled for. ''hey.'' hunter growled at Shane with anger in his eyes. ''hey monkey boy adults having a conversation here.'' and he went to push him he had got flour on his hand and now he got it all over hunter who retaliated with more food.

uh oh. '' FOOD FIGHT.'' someone yelled and next thing i know mickaela and tori are pulling me under the table and away from the food that was flying everywhere. so the guys particularly hunter and Shane didn't see us i motioned to the door and we slowly climbed out and ran for the door as quick as we could. and then we were out. ''what had gotten into those two.'' i asked the others and they shrugged. ''we don't know but I'm sure that's not normal.'' so we carried on walking to get some space.'' whatever's i hope i don't see hunter and Shane again today.'' i commented.

*firestorm rangerform*

unfourtanetly luck was not on my side no sooner had i split up with tori and mickaela who were headed back to storm chargers to help Kelly clean up after the food fight, did i hear two peoples voices that i really didn't want to hear right now. ''Courtney hey wait up.'' i heard hunters voice behind me and i turned to see both him and shane fighting over who gets to me first. ''hey Courtney i got you a gift just for you.'' Hunter said and i sighed but smiled as he passed me the bag which i opened and took out an.'' oh my very own socket wrench set... that's very...' before i could think of an appropriate word Shane spoke up. ''pathetic and impersonal i mean any guy knows what a girl really wants,'' and pulls something out of the bag he had with him. ''acne face cream.''

my jaw dropped and i felt really hurt. '' i got to go ill see you guys later.'' and then u walked off leaving the two of them to argue among themselves. the further i walked the more i realised that there had to be something wrong with those two. why are they acting this way i mean it was obvious that hunter fancied mickaela. and i don't fancy Shane in that way their both like brothers to me.

while i was walking i seen something strange. ''kelzacks in a TV studio.'' so i decided to follow them.

when i got into the TV studio i seen a new monster stood with Lothor who was in a suit that did not go well with his mask. he was talking to the monster about television. i decided to get out of there before anyone spotted me but before i could i ran into zurgane. ''this is a closed set security escort her to her doom.'' and the kelzacks each took one of my arms and as i tried to fight them they still managed to tie me up against a prop f a cactus. when they left listened to Lothor speaking about how he planned on brainwashing the whole of blue bay harbour to love him and the he left and i started to get out of the binds that stopped me from escaping.

when i had managed to get the binds off of my hands i called sensei through the morphers. ''sensei Lothor is using television to brainwash the citizens of blue bay harbour.'' he informed me that he already knew and that he wanted me to go to the beach and help Shane and hunter.

*firestorm rangerform*

when i got to the beach i seen both hunter and Shane with clashed swords and the monster standing there watching like it was some sort of movie sit-com or something. ''hello guys, isn't that the monster right there.'' they didn't answer so i ran forward to separate them but they went straight back to trying to fight so i ran to meet the monster myself.

the monster turned to me and said. ''this move has action and love it has everything.'' i growled at him and decided that it was time to morph and get this over with.

''FIRESTORM RANGERFO-,'' before i had completely finished i was blasted and i went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. i looked up to hunter and Shane as they finally noticed that i was hurt.

'' Shane hunter your under a spell you've got to fight it.'' i said with pain in my eyes. '' this is no spell.'' hunter and Shane protested from where they stood. as hunter was the only one standing right now he raised his weapon and stood infront of me protectively. ''hunter DONT.'' i told him.

''ill protect you Courtney.'' he told me. ''how heroic.'' ratwell said and he blasted hunter who got knocked to the ground loosing his crimson blaster in the process. ''hunter no.'' i said. instead he raised his arms and took the blast like it was nothing. he helped me to my feet and moved me out of the way ad more lightning struck him but did nothing.

''what nothing is that powerful.'' and as hunter went to say something more a heart shaped bubble floated above him and popped same as Shane. after that the rat monster exploded as Shane and hunter finished him off together.

*firestorm rangerform*

i slowly tried to get to my feet as the other appeared. mickaela ad cam caught me as i tried to stay on my feet. ''what happened are you ok.'' mickaela asked me in a terrified voice. ''i don't know,'' i told her with pain clear in my voice. ''but whatever that was i got worked.'' and i fell and hit the ground.

at that moment ratwell appeared again. '' lets do this Shane.'' hunter said and the in and thunder rangers all took to the megazords as i tried to stay on my feet. we watched as they managed to finish off ratwell.

just as the other rangers came back down zurgane and another monster appeared. ''really you pick now.'' and he began to attack us and for some reason i kept getting separated from the others. the monster appeared right infront of me with a giant looking blaster cannon and said. ''time for you to reveal your secret.'' and before i can do anything he shoots at me.

out of instinct as the blast comes towards me i raise my arms and feel that familiar tingly feeling and before i can stop it my shield comes flying out and raises right out infront of me and the blast hits it but it don't shatter. as the other rangers and the monsters turned to me i started to push his blast back with my shield and he kept fighting against it. i knew i wouldn't be able to keep it up so i yelled to the others.

''guys move.'' and i flamed out and as the shield died and the blast came towards them the others ran out of the way and it hit the ground and it shook. as i flamed back in i had my flame bow in my hand and i shot both zurgane and the monster and grabbed the others and flamed out again.

*firestorm rangerform*

as we landed back in ninja ops i stumbled away from the others. my head was ringing and i couldn't focus i had had to put way too much behind y shield and then i flamed four times after already getting injured from ratwell. Cam and hunter caught me before i hit the ground as everything went black.

when i woke up i was in my room and there was some asprin on my bedside table which i took and then decided to go and find the others. when i got to the main room i seen all the rangers gathered around the computers waiting for that monster to show up. Mickaela was the first to spot me and she cleared her throat and the others looked in my direction.

'' i can explain.'' i said and they all waited.


	18. Chapter 17: question of loyalty part 1

chapter 17: question of loyalties part 1

Chelbell2016:  
well this was another original episode that i thought of for the other rangers to accept her powers tell me what you think and any ideas you might have will really help thanks.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

as i looked around at my team mates i seen different emotions crossing their faces: disbelief, hurt, anger, confusion and more anger. they obviously know that I've been keeping secrets from them as the shield was what i intentionally made and also what zurgane said.

'' after i first used my shield i knew that if i could control it, it would come in handy to be able to protect my team and myself team, but to do that i needed to get a handle on it,'' at this point i looked at sensei who looked really disappointed at me ''but sensei you had forbidden me from using my powers, so i started travelling to the fire academy.'' as i looked to mickaela i could see hurt and anger in her eyes, i had been travelling to her home and never telling her about it. '' there are some machines that fire balls at you so you can learn to dodge them, first i learned to create a low level shield that couldn't hurt me when i was relaxed.'' i glanced at Shane and he had clear anger at me.

'' Shane you realised that i was disappearing and even though i wanted to tell you so many time i didn't as i was scared that you would be mad.'' and now i could see that they were all angry. ''which i can tell you all are, but you must understand i didn't keep this to myself for myself i did it as i know that Lothor would be after me more, and now that they have found out i know they will try again.'' they all stared at me for a few minutes before sensei looked up. '' you have disobeyed a direct order from me how do we know we can trust you again.'' i sighed. ''look give me a chance you can trust me guys i didn't do it deliberately you have got to believe me.'' this time it was Shane who spoke this time.

'' but we don't, and i say till we do you shouldn't have your morpher anymore.'' i glanced at him with wide eyes and noticed a similar look on all of their faces. ''you cant be serious, guys please don't do this.'' sensei sighed. '' I'm sorry Courtney but i agree with Shane I'm going to have to ask you to give up your morpher, if and when we feel we can trust you you will get it back, for now you are no longer the orange ranger.'' i lookedat the others and they all nodded their heads.

so i walked up to sensei with my head hold high and took the strap off of my wrist and walked over to cam who looked at me with sad eyes. '' i may not be a ranger but in my heart i always will be, you didn't give me my morpher sensei watanabee, sensei koumon did and i know he would be proud of me today.'' i told sensei and handed my morpher. and then after glancing at the others i walked towards the exit. ''don't ask me to come back i need some to get over the fact that my friends have abandoned me.'' and so i flamed back to reefside.

*firestorm rangerform*

Tommy Oliver's POV:

i had just finished in my lab downstairs and decided to put myself a coffee on. i was planning on heading to blue bay harbour tonight to visit Courtney, i hadn't seen her since her birthday and i really wanted to see how she was doing handling her ranger abilities. if i was being honest to myself i was worried about her being a ranger, i remember what it was like trying to juggle two lives and keep them separate. and these extra powers of hers where did they com from. just after i had finished my coffee i heard the front door unlock and open. i decided to investigate i got up from my seat and started to walk towards the kitchen door. before i had even got near it opened and there stood my daughter eyes red and puffy crying her eyes out looking at me. i was shocked why is she here? what had happened to her.

she jumped at me and i opened my arms for her and she jumped into them. i sat back down and sat her on my knee as i started rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. '' hey hey hey, come on its ok Courtney... sshh Courtney its ok whatever it is, calm down.'' after about 10 minutes of constant crying her cries turned to sobs, five minutes after that she had completely calmed down and i felt that it was time to ask the obvious question. ''Courtney whats wrong what's happened.''

she goes on to explain to me everything that's happened in the last few weeks. to say the least i am unhappy that team has abandoned her all for one little mistake. ''Courtney yes you shouldn't have lied but they shouldn't have taken your morpher.'' she nodded and we both sat their in silence. she looked so scared. ''can you come to blue bay with me tomorrow morpher or no morpher Lothor will still be after me and I'm no match for them.'' i nodded of course i know she needs someone to be with her and i was gonna go there anyway. ''yes we will leave tomorrow,'' i looked deep into her eyes. ''are you going to be ok with working with the guys probably being there at some point. she nodded. ''yeah i cant take it out on Kelly.'' and i knew she was right.''

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

when i woke up the next day i was feeling more nervous then i originally told my dad. no matter what some of my team mates would be there today. i got up and decided to take a shower before making breakfast and then heading to blue bay. following the ninja code we were driving to blue bay that's why we are up so early. after my shower i went and had a bowl of cornflakes and just as i had starting eating my dad came down fresh out of the shower himself and he looked to me and smiled a sad smile. ''you can still change your mind you know,' he offered. but i just shook my head.

''ill be fine and you can spend the day, with me.'' he smiled and nodded at that. ''well that will make my day, to spend my day with my sunshine.'' i nodded and got up and hugged him tightly. ''I've missed you so much, i don't know what i would do without you.

*firestorm rangerform*

when we got to blue bay harbour my dad turned to me and said ''ill meet you in there i want to take a look around.'' he informed me and i nodded. as i got out of the car he went to find a place to park his car. i took a deep breath plastered a smile on my face. and then i entered. without looking around i went straight to Kelly who was stood at the back. unfourtanetly she was stood with Dustin and hunter. both of them looked shock to see me.

''gentleman,'' was the only greeting i gave them. ''Kelly where do you want me today.'' she glanced at me and smiled. '' can you work till Dustin and hunter are restocking.'' i nodded and then just to make sure i asked. ''my dads in town right now can he stay in the shop with us.'' she nodded. i walked to the front of the shop where there was a bunch of stuff on the till so i started organise them why there was no customers. i bended down and grabbed a two boxes that i can sort them into: throw and keep. when i stood back up i noticed hunter and Dustin watching me and i sighed. ''what?'' i asked and they both began stuttering. ''today please i do have work to do.'' i asked them. and hunter spoke. ''are you ok.'' i sighed again and nodded and at that moment my dad walked in and hunter and Dustin walked away as he glared at them and came up to me.

''what did they want.'' i just shook my head and he grabbed my hand in support. and a few minutes later the rest of the rangers walked in and as they glanced at me they looked shocked that i was here just like Dustin and hunter did. ''you know you guys i still work here right.'' before they could say anything my dad did. ''not that its any of your business.'' and they all looked sheepish and walked away and i noticed that cam was not with them. he was probably at ops. i continued working only talked to my dad Kelly and customers. the others kept glancing at me and i noticed a few looks of regret apart from Shane who still looked a little mad. my dad was keeping them from staring at me for too long as every time he caught them he would send glares at them.

after five hours my shift was going to end. '' dad can we get something to eat before we head home.'' he nodded. i said goodbye to Kelly and nodded and smiled a little at the others and then we left.

*firestorm rangerform*

when we got out of work we decided to go to the beach and have a hotdog and take a walk. i think my dad realised my dad must have realised how hard it is for me to ignore my friends. we took of our shoes and walked across the beach barefoot. in one way it felt nice to not have to worry about a monster attacking again. maybe i should give up my ranger destiny and just be a normal teen with a normal life. i think i will talk to my dad about it.

''dad i need your opinion on something,'' he stopped and we both sat down he could tell that this was going to be a serious conversation, ''what would you say if i was so to speak hang up my morpher for good, i mean they clearly don't need me otherwise they wouldn't have taken it in the first place and i could go back to being a normal person finish high school and all that, and when they get sensei koumon back i will explain it all to him.'' i looked up and waited for his response and it wasn't what i expected.

''Courtney if you feel that you don't want to be a ranger that's up to you, but i do not think you are ready to give up your destiny yet, I've always thought that there is a reason for everything which means there is a reason that you became a ranger a reason that you have these powers, do what you feel is right but i think you need to tell them.'' i nodded. so i decided that i would go back to storm charges and talk to the others whoever it is that is there.

*firestorm rangerform*

i asked dad to wait in the car why i went into storm charges. when i got in there only Shane was in there so i went up to him even though he didn't look happy he turned to me. ''can i talk to you in private please.'' i asked and he hesitated but nodded. we walked to the back of the shop and we asked Kelly to give us a minute. she nodded and he waited for me to start. ''ok please don't say anything till I'm finished.'' and after i got his nod i started.

''first i want to apologise as team leader its your job to make the hard decisions and to make sure were truthful and i understand why yo made the decision you did, so i wanted to ask you to let the others know that i am leaving.'' he looked shocked. ''what you're leaving the team co-'' i stopped him.'' listen you guys don't need me and you don't trust me you'll be better off please don't make this any harder. it was nice knowing you Shane Clark.'' and then i walked off but before i got out of the door i heard shouting and screaming coming from outside and i run out.

when i get outside i see the cannon bolt monster back with a bunch of kelzacks i raise my wrist and then i remember. no morpher. as i realised this i also noticed my dad trying to fight them and so i ran up and started to fight the kelzacks myself. i managed to pull them away from dad but then 10 surrounded us. ''dudes personal space needed.'' and just as i said that Shane and the other rangers ninja streaked in. they began to fight the monster and he was about to blast them with his cannon while they were being destracted by kelzacks. what do i do help my dad or my team as he powered it up to full power my dad turned to me and said. ''go I've got these guys.'' i was reluctant but then cannonbolt started to fire i ran over there and concentrated.

and my shield spread so it protected all seven of the rangers and me. as soon as it hit sent me back as i didn't have my ranger powers for extra power. the others were watching shocked and the monster kept trying and it broke and it blasted all eight of us and we all hit the ground hard me splitting my leg open in the process. ''god that hurt.'' the others said and we got up but we noticed the monster walking away and when we looked towards where he was heading we seen why. the kelzacks had gotten ahold of my dad and were dragging him away.

'' NO LET HIM GO KELZACKS.'' i yelled and the others started running with me and just as we got there the a beam came down and landed on them all including my dad. ''NOOOOO.'' i yelled but it was too late.

the cannonball monster was gone as were the kelzacks.  
and so was my dad.  
and it was all my fault. i dropped to the floor and cried.  
its all my fault.

*firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:  
well what a cliff-hanger. what do you guys think will she get her morpher back and save her dad or will she save her dad and give up her ranger powers for good find out in next chapter. which i will post soon. please read and review i really appreciate it thanks.


	19. Chapter 18: question of loyalties part 2

chapter 18: question of loyalty part 2

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys next chapter for you. so now it comes down to Courtney deciding what she is going to do and how she is going to save her dad and will she let the others help her.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I could hear the others talking to eachother but i didn't notice. my dad had been taken by one of Lothors goons and I didn't have the means to get him back. I didn't know what to do. how was I going to save him. I was vaguely aware of a sharp pain coming from the wound in my leg but I didn't care, the only thing I care about right now is finding my dad. he's always been there for me and now he needs me. I did not hear anyone approach me till there was a hand on my shoulder. it belonged to Mickaela.

she helped me up as I realised that I had fell to the ground in anguish. as she pulled me up she looked at my leg and then into my red eyes. ''Courtney I know its probably the last place you want to go right now but come to ops, cam can patch up your leg and we can search for your dad.'' I thought about it. ''OK.'' hunter and Blake came over and each put one of my arms in my shoulders and the others were going to ninja streak but I shook my head. ''it will be quicker if I take us.'' they nodded and they all grabbed each other and I concentrated on ninja ops. as we flamed out I only had one thought. 'hold on dad. ill find you.'

*firestorm rangerform*

Tommy's POV:

I was being dragged away to some sort of cell. I tried to fight the kelzacks holding me but it was useless without any powers. they managed to hold me off and then they hit me in the stomach to wind me so I wouldn't fight anymore and it would be easier for them to drag me along. when we got to the cells I noticed that all were empty. as they unlocked a cell I fought harder and harder not to go In but a kelzacks kicked me in the stomach and I fell in falling on my back hard on the ground. as they finished locking the cell door I grabbed the bars but they electrocuted me. this being unexpected I let go in shock. as the monster that my daughter and the rangers were fighting reappeared he smiled at me one of those evil smiles that sent a shiver down my spine.

''what do you want with me.'' I yelled at him but he just smiled at me. '' you are going to lure the orange ranger into a trap where she will meet her doom.'' NO. I thought they were going to use me to get to Courtney. ''she would never fall for that.'' and he just laughed. ''yeah right you being the only family she knows, I don't think she's going to leave you to rot in this cell .'' I growled when I realised that he was right there was no way she would leave me here. as he walked away laughing I noticed a couple of kelzacks coming to stand guard in front of the cell. is that really necessary I thought I mean they have got bars that will electrocute me the minute they touch me and now they want to keep kelzacks outside great. while I was standing in this cell I only had one thought. 'be careful Courtney I wont loose you.'

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

When we arrived in ops Blake and hunter led me to a chair and sat me down and put my injured leg on another chair. then they shouted. ''cam sensei we need a first aid kit quick.'' and as they came running over after they spotted me cam took one loo at my leg and said. ''Mickaela Tori I need a tub of water a sponge and the first aid kit,'' he then noticed the red rim around my eyes and how I could not stop trembling. ''Courtney what happened?'' he asked and I looked around at both him and sensei. ''its my fault, they took my dad because of me.'' he looked at me to elaborate but at that moment I broke down into sobs. ''if I had just walked away like a normal person.''i said while trying not to cry. ''but no I had to be stupid and try and take on the monster without powers and now my dad is the cost of that mistake.'' I tried to control myself so I could ask them something.

''I Know you guys no longer trust me and I promise never to ask you for anything ever again but please, please help me find my dad.'' I looked at them all but especially sensei and Shane. ''he's all I got left.'' all the other rangers watched to see what sensei and Shane would say. Shane sighed. ''we will help you to get your dad back.'' and sensei nodded. ''we will start the search now.'' and cam walked over to the computer to start the search and Mickaela came over to me. ''we will find him.'' she told me and I nodded but didn't answer.

as the computers started the search I turned to sensei. ''even though I don't live here anymore do you mind if I take a shower to get rid of all the blood and can I borrow a ninja outfit to change into why this is all going off.'' he nodded but sighed. ''and then we will talk Courtney.'' I nodded but there was only one thing i was going to be talking to him about and that was leaving.

after a shower and getting changed there was a knock on my door and it was cam bringing sensei. who jumped onto my old bed and then cam left. ''so what was it you wanted to talk to me about sensei.'' I asked and he sighed. ''Courtney I realise I over reacted when I threw you out yesterday and I now understand why you kept it a secret to prevent what has happened from happening I-'' I interrupted him. ''no offence sensei but it doesn't matter because after this battle i am leaving the team and moving back to blue bay where Lothor cant find me, you guys obviously don't need me.'' and I looked at him. ''I will fight one last time for my dad and then that's it.'' and before he can say anything else tori knocked on. ''guys weve found the monster who took Courtney's dad.'' and so I followed her out to the main ops room.

'' the cannonbolt monster is hanging around in blue bay attacking innocent people,'' cam told us and turned to me ''he's probably trying to lure you into a trap.'' he spoke and the others turned to me. ''i don't care he picked toe wrong person to use to get to me,'' i looked around at the others. ''finding him means finding my dad but i wont force you guys to help me ill go myself.'' and before they could say anything else i flamed out.

*firestorm rangerform*

when i arrived downtown i seen the monster attacking buildings with his cannons and just as he was about to shoot at some innocent family i ran over and blocked the blast with my sword. ''ha it took you long enough to get here.'' he mocked smirking at me. ''i was starting to think that you don't value your dads life at all.'' he was angering me but i didn't let it show as i ran at him. i may not be morphed but i could still fight i managed to make him drop his cannon but then kelzacks cam running at me and i had to fight them off. as i kept fighting them off more kept coming and i knew i was going to loose. as the monster faced me again with the cannon in his hand he mocked me. ''not much without your morpher are you.'' and as he fired i raised my shield and he kept trying to break it. ''i don't need it.'' i retaliated but i knew right now it would help.

all of a sudden there was a yell. ''DRAGON SPEAR.'' and Mickaela appeared with her weapon and broke the shot that was attacking my shield and i dropped my shield. why the monster was down and the others attacked Shane approached me. '' that was stupid of you running off like that.'' i just looked at him. ''i didn't want to involve you guys.'' he brought something out from behind his back and took y hand gently in his. ''lets finish this guy,'' and as i looked at what he placed in my hand i was shocked to see that it was my morpher. ''together.'' he said in a gentle voice looking at me with sad eyes. ''but you said that i couldn't be a ranger anymore.'' he nodded. '' i know what i said but in the last two days you have saved our lives twice and proven to me that you are trustworthy and i hope you will reconsider staying with us.'' we have all made mistakes. he said and i seen the others all attacking to help find my dad and i nodded. ''lets do this.''

and me and Shane turned to the others and i faced the monster. ''you are going to tell me one way or the other where my father is and then you are going down.'' i yelled and then i raised my wrist where once again my morpher was.

''FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA.'' and once again i was morphed. i pulled my fire sabre out and called. ''NINJA SHADOW BATTLE NOW.'' and as the others began to attack him with their own moves i finished off by firing a blast of ninja fire power at hi sending him to the ground. as i grabbed him i told him.'' now where is my dad.'' he shook.'' he's in the warehouse.'' i nodded and he fired another blast but this time when i raised my shield it bounced straight back and knocked him back and i turned. ''cam mickaela lets combine our weapons.'' and they nodded. ''fire crossbow samurai formation.'' we called ad we finished the monster with one final blast. seconds later he grew to an enormous height. and Shane turned to me. '' we will take cannonbolt you and mickaela and cam go to the warehouse and find your dad but be careful.'' i nodded at him and then at mickaela and cam. '' lets go.'' and i took their arms and flamed us too where it was.

when we arrived there we were immediately surrounded by kelzacks and i called my Phoenix bow and began to fight them. as mickaela and cam covered my back we took all of them down with ease and started to move forward. ''he's got to be here somewhere.'' i paused as i realised something. i was walking there without no way of knowing... but somehow i could sense where my dad was. ''guys i think i can sense where my dad is take my hands and i will flame us there.'' and so i flamed us to outside a cell and when i looked inside there was my dad. ''dad, are you ok.'' he nodded and me and mickaela managed to break the door ad i felt something.

this wasn't my dad. so i raised my sabre and pointed it at him. ''you aren't really my dad who are you.'' and he transformed into zurgane. ''how did you figure it out.'' and we began to fight and so did mickaela and cam as more kelzacks appeared. we were outnumbered. by a lot. uh oh all of a sudden there was a yell behind us and there were my dad and the others and they all began to fight with us to destroy the kelzacks and as i managed to knock zurgane away from me he said. ''we will meet again rangers and next time victory will be mine.'' and he disappeared.

all of a sudden the cave started collapsing so i grabbed everyone and flamed us back to ninja ops.

*firestorm rangerform*

when we arrived i threw myself at my dad and he squeezed me tight. ''its ok I'm ok... sshh.'' i looked at him with tears in my eyes and asked. ''how did you escape.'' before he could answer sensei watanabee did. ''after the others dealt with cannonbolt i had discovered where they were keeping him ad when they realised it wasn't at the warehouse they went in.''

*flashback*

the other rangers were all sneaking into a cave where there were no monsters and in a cell was tommy Oliver Courtney's dad they opened up the cell and pulled him out. ''are you ok Mr Oliver.'' he nodded. ''yeah but where's my daughter.'' we all realised that the others must have ran into a trap so we ninja streaked with her dad to the cave. when we got there we heard Courtney yell. ''you aren't really my dad who are you.'' and we ran to where the voice came from and we joined the fight.

*flashback ended*

i laughed as i realised they had all heard and they laughed too. ''but how did you know.'' Shane asked and i didn't hesitate i told then how i had sensed where he was but then realised that it wasn't my dad and they all looked impressed. ''ok you're powers are awesome dude.'' Dustin commented and we all laughed again as my dad hugged me again. before we could say anything else sensei cleared his throat and spoke. ''yes her powers are great and now you must decide on what you want to do no one can force you to stay but i know that everyone would be happy if you did.'' and as i looked around everyone nodded and i looked at my dad. ''what do you think.'' he nodded his head. ''what i said earlier still counts but its up to you.'' i smiled and walked over to everyone.'' well i guess your stuck with me.'' and they all cheered.

it was good to be back.

*firestorm rangerform*

chelbell2016:  
ok i really loved that chapter. can you please let me know what you think and thank you nightmareonelmstreetfan for the review you have given me and arianna le fay for your support hope you like this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: good will hunter

chapter 19: good will hunter

chelbell2016:  
next chapter for you let me know what you think guys.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:  
i rushed to get to work that day as i had some really exciting mews that i couldn't wait to tell the others. carrying a magazine with me i made my way into storm chargers i looked around and seen everyone all together. ''hey guys check this out.'' i said. ad tori took the magazine off of me with a cautious look as to why i was so excited."

"there is a contest for the best sports action video," she read, "more on page 5..." she turned to page 5 and started to read "the best video will be played on National Television, during the next action games"

"Which happen to be on at the end of the week.'' i reminded them. and they all looked at each other really excited about this. Dustin grabbed the magazine and flipped through it "Oh, sweet! I am so gonna win!" and i looked at him with a frown on my face. what. "You mean you're so gonna come in second?" Shane asked, taking the magazine from the yellow ranger and reading through it himself. ''guys this was my idea what are you doing.'' "I don't know how any of you are going to win without a video camera" Tori pointed out making them all freeze in thought. ''what about dustins.'' mickaela asked. Dustin avoided everyone's eyes as tori smirked. "If I remember correctly, you taped it to your helmet" she explained "right before you ran into that big oak tree" i burst out laughing, as Dustin spoke up smiling this time.

"Yeah," he said "but I got a cool shot. You should see it, its all vroom, and then AHHHHH! And then like boom! And then there's nothing!" he described. "Right," Blake said, drawing out his words "Uh, Cam's got a camera.'' he reminded us. "Oh," Shane said, glancing at Dustin. Dustin's eyes widened "No! No! No!" he said, chasing Shane out of the store. ''oh no you don't.'' i called chasing them both.

*firestorm rangerform*

Blake, Shane and Dustin were fighting over the magazine as they entered Ninja Ops; with Tori me and mickaela following close behind them. Cam, who was sitting at the mainframe, looked up as the others entered behind him. "Cam, can I borrow you camera?" Blake asked, making us all scowl at him in anger. "Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin argued. cam looked very confused and like he wanted to run and hide. Shane nodded "Dustin did," he agreed "after that. It's all mine'' mickaela and tori both stared at him. ''dream on.'' and i felt ignored so i said. ''seeing as i came up with the idea i think i should go first. and they all scoffed. cam decided to interrupt our bickering and say something. "Hold it," he said "no one's having anything, until I know what is going on.'' Shane handed over the magazine "check out page 5" he said.

we all sat down and waited for him to finish reading the article and to start talking when he did we all stared hoping for good news.

"Okay, I'll do it" he smiled "but -" he added, looking up at the rangers "I have some conditions. 1) No one touches my camera but me -" he pointed at Dustin "I saw the results of your last outing on 'when good riders go bad'" the other rangers chuckled "and 2) everyone gets equal time on their video's, I cant stand all of this begging" we all nodded in agreement. Dustin's hand shot into the air.

"Dustin," Cam said and i looked at him as well. "Can I go to the bathroom?" the yellow ranger asked, lowering his hand. ''no way.'' both me and cam said together.

*firestorm rangerform*

me and Mickaela had both finished our video having done it together and to make sure tori got on the waves and me Blake and Dustin had already done motocross but Shane was taking so long on his video. "Come on already," Tori complained staring at Shane. Shane finished by sliding down the ramp on his knees. "That was great," Cam said "I think I got some really good shots.'' "Yeah?" Shane asked "better than what you had for Dustin, Blake mickaela and Courtney.'' Cam rolled his eyes. "Give me one for try," Shane said "I know I can land the kick flip to the 5/5 rail slide" tori got up and stared at Shane "Can we go now?" the blonde asked "I need to get in the water before the swell dies down" she asked and i felt sorry for her everyone had done their videos but she hadn't. "We haven't been here long enough," Shane protested "What about equal time?" His morpher beeped. "Saved by the bell," Cam commented. Shane raised his morpher to his lips "Go for Shane.'' "Kelzaks...over...city..." Cyber Cam said between static. we all frowned and wondered what was going on.

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," he said "I'll go check it out and call Hunter" we all nodded. "Okay. We'll go check out the problem" and we all ninja streaked why cam returned to ops to check what was wrong.

*firestorm rangerform*

Arriving downtown in their Ninja gear the rangers spotted the problem; two Kelzaks stood in the middle of City Square. They seemed surprised to see the rangers because they stumbled backwards away from them. "What?" Dustin asked "Two of them? I can handle these two myself" we all motioned him to go for it. Dustin shook his head and started down the steps, before there was a flash and 50 or more Kelzaks appeared "Whoa," Dustin said and we all ran down there.

"I don't know about you guys," Shane said, looking around "but I'm starting to feel a little out numbered.'' Tori nodded "I think its time to morph," she said and we all agreed. "Word," Shane agreed "Ready?"

"Ready"

''NINJA STORM RANGERFORM HA.''

''THUNDER STORM RANGERFORM HA.''

''FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA.''  
Once morphed, me and mickaela called on our fire sabres and started to thin the heard of kelzacks. Tori and Shane took out their Ninja Swords and started to do the same, as Dustin rolled under the attacks, before kicking up at the Kelzak and sending it flying into the mass of Kelzaks surrounding them. Tori was busy kicking a whole bunch of Kelzaks away from her, before she jumped onto their shoulders "What's with these guys?" she asked, "there are too many of them!" she started to count them "I cant even count that high" "And your really good at Maths," Dustin snickered. me and mickaela were really outnumbered and were getting cornered. The Kelzaks holding Tori, shifted and the blue ranger fell to the ground beneath her. She glanced up as they were about to attack her, but the hit never came as the Kelzaks suddenly disappeared. just as i flamed out and back in they had all disappeared leaving the rangers in awkward positions.

When all the Kelzaks had disappeared, the rangers re-grouped "What -?" Shane questioned. "As long as their gone, man" Dustin said "don't ask any questions" i nodded. ''but what happened to hunter. "Cam," Blake said, raising his morpher to his lips "did you call Hunter?" he asked him. "There's been a glitch in the communication system," Cam answered "I couldn't give Hunter the alert. There's something weird going on" no kidding i thought. but what.

*firestorm rangerform*

me and tori and mickaela decided to return to ops to watch our videos. Tori was leaning over the back of Cam's chair why me and mickaela were watching from either side of her. "I don't know," the blue ninja said "something's missing. It's like I've seen it all before.'' "Well, that's what you look like" Cam pointed out. Sensei jumped up near the mainframe at that moment "I trust since you are spending time on this project, that the operating system has returned to normal?" he asked. Cam chuckled "its all clear dad," "I just have a feeling that the judges are gonna want something totally out there," Tori said, still watching the video."That's totally out there," Cam remarked, as Sabrina looked up from behind and Tori turned back around me and mickaela both looked up as well. "Whoa," the three girls breathed, as the screen showed an office building with a DJ monster on the roof. i glanced at them. ''lets go.''

Cam nodded "I'll call the others."

four streaks came out of nowhere and slashed at the monster "Whoa! I'm getting rocked in the middle of the music flop" the monster said as me and Mickaela along with Blake and hunter appeared. "Who is this radio head?" Blake asked. The Monster growled "don't touch that dial," he said "because the radio-bot is coming at you with five hundred bolts of P-P-P-Power!" and it sent jolts of electricity at the four of us. i stood infront of the others and blocked it with my shield, There was a scarlet flash and the alien sparked as it fell to the ground. "Surprise!" The Wind rangers had arrived charging forward. this time i didn't get there in time and the monster managed to get them. Suddenly the monster vanished. "What?" Tori asked. i frowned. ''ok this is not right.'' "Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "what's up with that?" we joined them. "So weird," Shane spoke. Hunter looked up "Let me know when you figure it out," he said "I gotta be somewhere" "Alright," Shane said, and the Crimson ranger took off.

*firestorm rangerform*

not long after we had found the monster again and went to fight him again.

The radio-bot was standing on top of a cliff; above him was a large black cloud of energy. There was a sudden green blur and Cam appeared, he was fully morphed, and had completed his job in distracting the radio-bot. "You've been cancelled," he said. Jumping forward, he slashed at the monster, which merely caught his sabre and electrocuted Cam. The Samurai ranger flew backwards just as i flamed in. i helped him to his feet just as the thunders appeared. Hunter firing several blasts at the alien, and then pulling back as Blake jumped forward and grabbed the alien around the waist with his Navy Antlers, and flipping him over. "Thunder Staff!" Hunter said "Full Power!" and he attacked the monster and i called my phoenix bow. ''fire.'' and it hit the monster and he went flying as sparks flew. "Kelzaks!" the monster yelled.

The Thunder, Cam and i turned around shifting their attention to the Kelzaks, but the Wind rangers intercepted them by power sliding into the Quarry on their bikes. as the winds began to fight the kelzacks i ran off to help them. "Hunter! Blake!" cam called. ''call it.'' The Thunders nodded and created the Thunder Blaster "Fire!" Hunter commanded as he pulled the trigger; there was a huge blast of energy and it hit the monster. The Thunders pulled apart their weapons, and turned folding their arms over their chests as the monster exploded. But seconds after the monster exploded, he re-grew to immense heights.

we all called our megazords to destroy this monster. "This is DJ Drummer, coming at you live" the radio-bot said "so sit back and enjoy the hits." The brother's yelled out and their Zords hit the ground as they were blasted. the monster went to blast them again but me and mickaela stopped him. The Wind rangers stepped up in front of the Thunder Megazord, as the Thunder brother's got back to their feet. "Later gators," the monster said, firing an electrical blast at the Wind rangers, the fire megazord intercepted it again and stopped it from doing any damage. "Let's turn down the radio!" Cam said, flying in over head, he sent a new disk to the Thunders who took out the monster.

*firestorm rangerform*

we all gathered around to watch the video together. we all

frowned as fast music started, before a series of pictures appeared; each one of them. As the music became faster the clips changed showing Dustin, Blake me and Hunter ripping up the track with our bikes, before they faded to Tori on the waves, riding them professionally. then me Shane and mickaela cutting some major air on the ramp at the Skate Park.

The video ended with different still clips of the rangers; Shane holding his Skateboard and giving the camera a thumbs up, Tori holding her surfboard under her arm and smiling at the camera as the beach air blew her hair behind her. me and mickaela with our skateboards. me and the guys at the track The video ended finally with one whole picture of the team, at the track their arms around one another.

"And once again," the announcer on the screen said "that was the winning video of the kids of Blue Bay Harbour" we all cheered. "Oh we killed it!" Dustin laughed high fiving. ''well we have to give Cam some of the credit" Tori said pointing at the Samurai and i nodded. "Thank you," Cam said, and the everyone started arguing over who's was better and i let before it got out of hand.

*firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:  
well chapter 19 done tell me what you think guys.


	21. Chapter 20: sensei switcharoo

chapter 20: sensei switcharoo

chelbell2016:  
i skipped all about beevil because i just don't know how to work that one so here's the next one.

*firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad!" Dustin said excited as he entered storm charges with a man older than him. "This is Hunter, Blake, mickaela and Courtney.'' "Hey, I'm Jake" Dustin's dad smiled "Dustin's told me everything about you guys" we all frowned at him worried. he chuckled a little "Not everything" he whispered to and as Kelly Dustin pulled her into the conversation "And this is my boss, Kell!" she smiled gently at the man. "Nice to meet you," Kelly said "can I help you with something?" "We just stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin laughed "dad thrashed his last pair" i laughed but tried to imagine my dad on a motorbike. yeah that wouldn't be pretty. "You guys ride together? Oh, that is so cool" Hunter smiled.

the guy smiled at all of us as cam appeared. "I taught him everything he knows!" he laughed and Dustin joined in. "That is true," Dustin said, the two then walked off together towards the Motocross gloves. "A guy and his dad," Hunter said, watching them looking a little jealous. '' i miss that.'' Blake nodded his head agreeing with his brother. i looked at them sympathetic. '' i do when he's not around. like today.'' and they nodded. Cam shook his head "So do I," he inputted. we all frowned at him confused. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked "at least you're dad's still around." "For some reason, high-fiving a guinea pig isn't the same..." Cam sighed "I'll see you back at Ops," he added, before walking away.

*firestorm rangerform*

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam said as he pulled out a machine in Ninja Ops; and i looked at him in confusion not understanding a word he said. ''what was that in English.'' i asked laughing. The Samurai smiled "It will, in theory, make my father human again." i looked at him again. ''well why didn't you say that. "Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?" mickaela asked. "I'm ready," Sensei said. Cam nodded "Here goes," and he tapped at the keyboard in front of him and pushed a button to activate the machine, which made a weird noise. '' that cannot be good.'' i pointed out to the others. "I think the energy might be too intense," Cam said "Shane, pull the main interface cables!" and as he did as cam said everything went black. "Everyone okay?" Cam asked in the darkness. "Something feels different," Shane said "I can feel it in my...whiskers?" i looked around to see sensei talking but it was with Shanes voice.

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig. "Dude, who are you calling dad?" ''oh no there's something not right and i looked around for Shane. to see him starting to get up from the floor. he stood with the stance of a sensei. "I am here, Cam." Shane said with sensei's voice. "No way!" Tori held back a laugh. as me and mickaela tried not to laugh out of respect to our sensei and Shane cam spoke up. "I think we have a problem," Cam said. i hid a giggle behind my hand and said. "So, Shane is in Sensei's body...and Sensei is in Shane's?" and everyone nodded. "That would appear to be the case," Sensei said. Suddenly an explosion sounded from the super computer, causing it to short circuit. Cam frowned "and if that wasn't bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse has shorted all of Ninja Ops" he said "You know you're kind of cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed, as she turned to Shane and i smirked trying to not laugh again.

"This isn't funny Tor;" Shane groaned "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!" i forgot about that poor Shane. "Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added "We're on back-up power as it is!" "We can't let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei said "I will uphold your skating demo" i frowned at him nit knowing how to tell him this. "No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way" i said, as tori and mickaela nodded in agreement. Sensei smiled "You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master" he told the two girls "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please"  
"What am I supposed to do?" Shane asked "Im starving!" me and mickaela looked for something for him to eat. haha. ''here.'' mickaela said and i got up and left but not before hearing her continue." try some of this.'' and she passed him some Guinea pig food and we left.

*firestorm rangerform*

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked, looking out at Shane as she stood beside me mickaela and tori. lets just say sensei cannot skate like Shane can. tori answered her. "I think it's an inner ear thing," the blue ranger said, as Sensei rolled past on his board, sitting cross-legged on top of it. "You know...the inside part" Kelly nodded, "I have to go..." she said, before she left quickly. as sensei tried to get off the ramp he slipped and landed infront of us. as we rushed forward to help him up "Im not used to being back in human form again," he sighed. "A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja," Tori smiled "in times like these" he smiled at us and took off again. Dustin appeared at that moment "Hey," he said reaching the Water and Fire Ninja's.

"You made it," mickaela asked. "Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport," Dustin answered "I miss anything?" Tori smirked "You could say that" she answered, before whispering to Dustin about what had happened back at Ninja Ops "No way!" Dustin yelled, causing Sensei to lose his concentration and fall. when sensei had finally got used to being back in his human form he was acting a lot more like Shane. A crowd had gathered and his friends were grinning as they watched him, it was like nothing had happened at all. There was a flash and Kelzaks appeared and infiltrated the gathering crowd. People screamed and we all looked and seen the kelzacks. "You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked Sensei stepped forward "I think the term is bring it on!" the monster Kelzaks stared back at the red ranger "Come!" he said, before they swarmed forward.

with no help from us he defeated the kelzacks with ease.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster asked as it appeared i smiled. "Want to do the honours Sensei?" mickaela asked "It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded "Ready?"

"NINJA STORM RANGERORM HA!"  
"FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA!"  
"power of earth!"  
"Power of Water!"  
"Power of Fire!"  
"Power of Air!"

Sensei smiled "This feels quite pleasant!" he said. "I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded. me mickaela Dustin and Tori moved forward but Sensei put out his arm and stopped us. "Allow me please," he said, removing his Ninja sword and slashing at the alien. He then streaked away. Footzilla checked himself over and was relieved to find not a single scratch on him. Sensei, came to a stop on the ramp behind them, put away his sword and the monster felt tiny explosions all over his body. ''way to go.'' "Awesome!" Tori smiled at sensei. "Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed Sensei jumped down in front of the teens "Dustin, please do not refer to me as 'dude'" mickaela and Tori laughed "Oh right, sorry Sensei" Dustin said sounding sheepish.

"Now, im hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he came forward and fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and ordered the other four to attack. Then Sensei removed his blade once more, as the other four held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot sending him stumbling. "Time for some sole searching!" he said, before vanishing. The rangers re-grouped just as Sensei's morpher beeped. "Go for Sensei," he said, "I've always wanted to say that" he added to the rangers around him. They chuckled. "Everything is back up and running here," Cam said "Come back and I can make the switch" Dustin frowned "Aww man, do we have too."

*firestorm rangerform*

"There, by implementing a new wireless power supply," Cam said "I think I've fixed the problem" he explained. "So it will work this time?" Tori asked "As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow" Cam said. The others nodded. "Here goes" and Cam hit a button on the mainframe keypad, there was a glow around Shane and Sensei as their bodies seemed to switch back. Dustin grinned and stepped forward. oh no. "Hey! Its working!" he said, while laughing and interrupting the beam with his hands. me mickaela tori and cam stared at him in horror. There was a shortage of power, and the shield around Shane broke, as both he, Dustin and Sensei were thrown backwards by the force. "I got legs!" Shane smiled "Im me again!" Cam looked down at the guinea pig "Dad, how do you feel?" he asked "Like, I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds" Sabrina, Tori and Cam frowned as they looked up and around at Dustin "We seemed to have solved one problem," Sensei said from Dustin's body "and have caused another" oh man not good.

After managing to get the computer back online Cam located Footzilla once more "He's in the shopping district" the Samurai explained. "Something tell's me he's not looking for bargains," Shane said, approaching the green ranger with the others. Sensei approached from the side "Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there," he said Cam nodded "I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," he told the team, as the four of them ninja streaked away.

*firestorm rangerform*

"Rangers!" Footzilla exclaimed "you're not going to step on my party!" "We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled "Ready?" Sensei asked.

''NINJA STORM RANGERFORM HA.''

''FIRE STORM RANGERFORM HA.''

"After you," Sensei said, allowing them to take the lead in the fight this time. They attacked but the monster deflected them and the hit the stepped forward, and Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodged a hit. The monster tried again, but Sensei blocked and used an energy beam at the monster causing him to fly back. "It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow and Red ranger's physiology" he said. really right now i thought. "You must pay evil space alien!" Sensei said turning back to the monster once more. Footzilla laughed "and you think im corny!" At that moment, Blake and Hunter arrived kicking the monster off his feet "Its time to give this foot the boot!" the Crimson ranger said. The Thunders morphed and fought the foot for a while until Cam showed up. "Oh, great!" Footzilla cried "another one!" we all gathered together. Cam smirked "Don't worry," he said "Im the last one!" and he jumped down to attack the monster. "Attack you all with anti-gravity bunion pads," Footzilla said. me and the other rangers frowned as we searched ourselves for the pad.

'' a little lighter on your feet.'' the alien said. "anti gravity power! Now!" and al of a sudden we were all lifted off of the ground. "Put us down!" Shane yelled. Footzilla smiled evilly. ''ok.'' he said to Shane and all of a sudden Shane got forced into the ground where he became stuck. ''SHANE focus your energy, ill distract Footzilla.'' sensei called out to Shane. and he called the lion hammer and threw it at Footzilla. and the monster went flying backwards into a car. Shane put his hands together and called. ''ninja power of air. break free.'' and he shot out of the ground. once free Shane used his hawk blaster and destroyed the monster and we all hit the ground hard except for Shane who landed on his feet gracefully. as usual the monster grew and we called on the megazords and finished him off.

*firestorm rangerform*

''everything is set.'' cam told us. as we all stood in ninja ops we hoped that this would be the last time that we had to do this. For safety reasons, everyone stood behind him while he worked. Sensei and Dustin stood on two separate platforms as the Samurai ranger completed the switch effectively this time with no interruptions. Dustin was particularly happy to be back to his normal self. "Alright!" he cheered. Sensei nodded "and I have returned to my rodent form," he said sighing. "Don't worry Dad," Cam said "Im going to find a way to make you human again" Sensei nodded "I know you will try your best son," but we all were distracted when Shane spoke to cam. "Uh, Cam" Shane said, bringing Cam's attention back to him "there wont be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" you could hear the fear in his voice as we watched Dustin scratching himself like he had bugs. "Highly improbable," Cam smirked, as Dustin tipped guinea pig food into his mouth Shane looked happy about that. "Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "this stuff is awesome!" we all stared at him and laughed, "What?" he asked, looking up and causing the others to laugh harder.

*firestorm rangerform*

chelbell2016:  
hi guys another chapter for you. let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 21: Brother in arms

Chapter 21: Brother in arms.

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys I've skipped to brother in arms as their is a few episodes i have no idea what to do for. Anyway this one were mixing up so Courtney finally has a bike. no offence to Hunter but he's already got one.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Hunter and Blake were racing at the track. All of a sudden there was a spark in my engine and i fell back in the race. Something was wrong with my engine. I pulled out of the race and started to take my bike back to the van so Hunter could have a look at it for me. Blake and Hunter tied for first.

''sounds like the top end.'' I was informed as Kelly approached us. I sighed and turned towards her.

''I let go on the last straight.'' I informed her and We turned to Hunter. '' Could you possibly rebuild it before the next moto?'' I asked him hopefully. Hunter looked at me sad and Looked back at the bike as he answered me.

''No way! I've never done one in less than five hours.'' Damn the next Motto is in two. I looked at the track and sighed that's bad luck.

"Im telling you guys, if you want to go pro you need someone to take care of your bikes" Kelly told us. But i knew right now it wouldn't help.

"There's not a mechanic in the world who could fix this thing in enough time" Blake said, Helping me to pick up my bike.

"I-I'll give it a try," Said a man as he nervously approached them, clutching a large toolbox to his chest. I turned to him hopefully.

''Do you think you can do it in less than two hours?'' I asked him and he nodded his head.

''Sure.'' He promised me and I moved out of his way.

He returned the bike just in time before it was time for the race.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

I was at Storm chargers showing Dustin my trophy. ''First place!'' I smiled at him holding my trophy proudly.

Dustin smiled "Oh, dude" he cried in happiness. "You did it!" He hugged me in congratulations

"Yeah, man" Blake said "She checked out on the second lap.'' He and Hunter smiled at me with proud looks.

''I would say you're definitely getting faster.'' He said high fiving me. I nodded.

''That's part of it, but i felt like i was riding a factory bike out there.'' I told them.

Hunter nodded. ''Yeah that freaky guy really hooked you up huh.'' He observed.

Dustin looked confused. ''What freaky guy?'' He asked me.

''Skinny, Nerdy.'' Hunter informed Dustin.

''He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours.'' Blake said.

This brought a smile to Dustin's face "Yeah, that would be Perry" he said, patting Blake and Hunters shoulder. "He's this total moto genius" He told us.

"You know him?" Blake asked "So? Where does he live?"

"Out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin told them, before walking away.

Hunter And Blake looked to me. ''you guys go Im going to do some training with Mickaela.'' they nodded. 

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Me and Mickaela were at the fire academy grounds training. We started with sparring but we were to even match So Mickaela asked me to show her how i use my Shield. And she looks very impressed and i feel very proud. She notices straight away.

''I think someone enjoys their powers a little too much.'' She teased me. And i laughed.

Before i could reply our morphers went off. ''This is Mickaela.'' Mickaela answers.

''The other rangers need you near the tracks.'' Sensei said through the morpher.

''On it.'' She looked at me and i nodded.

''FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA.''

We Made it to the warehouse me on the back of Mickaela's bike as i didn't have one. We got there at the same time as Shane Tori and Dustin did. I got off of their bikes as they we came around the corner and seen a weird golden monster.

''Hey, fancy putting in a few laps.'' Shane challenged him.

"Be my guest," the monster growled "but prepare to eat dirt. You're not the only ones with a bike" And as he finished speaking he put out his hand infront of him and a very powerful looking bike appeared infront of him.

''Lets get this poser.'' Shane said. They revved their bikes and drove towards the monster.

The monster fired lasers at them, before jumping off his bike and kicking them off theirs. "Whoa!'' The four landed on the ground hard as i ran forwards. I kicked at the monster and he blocked i and jumped on his bike again and fire his lasers at me. I raised a shield and blocked him and he was shocked he jumped off of his bike again and kicked me down, going back to his bike he watched as I struggled to get back to my feet.

Cam appears to help us out. ''Hang on guys,'' he calls to us ''SUPER SAMURAI MODE.'' His vest came away and his helmet changed. He charged into battle, bringing his Sabre down at the new metal monster, who merely raised his arm and blocked the attack. Cam was blown backwards as the monster fired lasers at him. I jumped infront of Cam and raised my shield protecting him. The lasers bounced off of my shoulders and hit the monster and sent him flying backwards straight through the side of the building feeling drained i backed away.

A rumble was heard and seconds later both Hunter and Blake appeared on their bikes.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, as he and Hunter came to a stop beside the others. We told them were the monster had gone and they went after him but eventually he got away and we ninja streaked back to ops as i was too drained to flame us out.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

At ninja ops we are scanning the new guy hoping to find a weakness and where he had come from.

''This is the weirdest thing.'' Cam said staring at the screens.

''What is it?'' Mickaela asked and i slowly got up still feeling slightly drained but a lot better than i was.

''I've been running a test on Motodrone," Cam explained "and I've found traces of Human DNA!"

''You mean that guy is human?'' I asked appalled.

"It looks like some sort of mutation." Cam explained.

''And its not one of Lothor's goons.'' Blake said.

Cam shook his head "No," he said "and I wont be able to find out who it is, until the computer runs through the entire database." I sighed. That could take forever.

Sensei nodded from the space before Cam's arms "Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature" he warned them "we are not sure what he is capable of."

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Not long after Motodrone was back and me Blake and Hunter went to intercept him. We all began to fight. I called my fire sabre and started hacking at the monster.

''Send a little girl to do a mans job.'' He knocked the boys away and they demorphed he blasted me and before i had chance to raise my shield he blasted me off of my feet and i hit the ground knocked out.

*Firestorm Ranger*

Mickaela's POV:

Me and the wind rangers arrived just in time to see Blake and Hunter fall to their knees looking angry and disappointed. I couldn't see Courtney and as far as i knew all three of them were together.

''Hunter.'' I said at the same time that Tori called Blakes name. We ran over and me and Tori pulled the guys to their feet.

''What happened.'' Shane asked them.

''They took Courtney.'' Blake said glancing around at everyone.

What i thought I looked at Hunter to confirm. When he did i was unhappy. What would he want with her.

''Come on Blake tell us you found her.'' I said to Cam shaking his shoulder. I was really worried. Cam held up hid hand to silence me.

''Hang on. I've nearly got a lock on Motodrones identity.'' He informed us and we all waited patiently.

Suddenly a picture appeared of a man that Blake and Hunter recognised.

''Perry,'' Blake murmured ''We know where Courtney is.'' He said motioning to Hunter who nodded.

''Lets go.'' I told the others.

''Rangers,'' Sensei called to them before they left. ''I know your friend is in trouble but so is Perry. If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever." We all nodded in understanding.

''Don't worry.'' Blake said.

And we all left ninja ops.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

When i woke up i was tied to a machine that was plugged into some sort of device. After a few minutes Motodrone entered the room and the more i looked around i realised from the thunders description and what Dustin had said this is where Perry lived.

''Perry, you're Perry right, Don't do this.'' he Ignored me and for some reason I couldn't flame. I kept protesting but he took no notice and turned the machine on. I felt my energy dropping and i knew that he was draining my ranger energy.

For the next few minutes i was fighting to stay awake wondering why my powers were not kicking in when i heard voices coming from outside. Motodrone growled something and then ran outside. Not long after he left Mickaela, Cam, Blake and Hunter turned up.

''Took you guys long enough,'' I said weakly. Blake removed the helmet from my head and Mickaela and Hunter released me from the straps that held me down. ''Motodrone is-''

''Perry we know.'' Blake finished for me. They lifted the harness off of me and I tried to get up but Mickaela pushed me back down with Cams help.

''No you stay put and sit this one out.'' Blake told me.

''Can you make sure she's Ok.'' Mickaela asked Cam as she Hunter and Blake turned to the door ready to help the others. Cam nodded his head.

''He used my powers and energy to power that bike,'' I told him. ''I think he turned it into some kind of weapon.'' He looked over all the machines and thought about it.

''He's only taken an imprint of your energy,'' He told me looking over at me. ''If we redirect the power than we should be able to get you back on your feet.''

''What about the bike.'' I asked. Cam turned to look at it and then at me.

''If its connected to your powers than it should work only for you.'' I nodded smiling as he finished sending me back my energy and reprogrammed the bike so that i had complete control over it.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

When i arrived where the other rangers were i seen kelzacks about to destroy them so i blasted them with my lasers and threw them into the air. The others looked confused as they turned to see me riding the cycle towards them. ''Bring it.'' I demanded of the alien beings.

The kelzacks swarmed me. I revved the engine of My bike whilst holding the brake. The wheel spun as it emitted smoke. ''Lasers! FIRE.'' I command and orange lasers hit the kelzacks.

I finished the Kelzacks off and turned to the other rangers and noticed Mickaela and Blake were not with the, ''Where is Mickaela and Blake.'' I asked the others.

''They went after Perry.'' Tori and Hunter told me together.

Suddenly Blake's voice echoed down from the top of a cliff behind them "Perry!" the Navy ranger was right on the edge. There was no where else to go. He slipped and the edge of the cliff gave out as he nearly fell to the jagged rocks below. Mickaela was also trying to stay on her feet.

I revved the engine of my bike and took off. I went straight Past Motodrone who had just knocked both Blake and Mickaela off of the cliff as he watched i drove straight past him and off of the cliff.

''GLIDER BIKE, FLIGHT MODE.'' I yelled. The bike changed into its flight mode and i grabbed Blakes hand and he grabbed Mickaela's.

''gotcha.'' I said to them both.

''Took you long enough.'' Blake and Mickaela commented at the same time.

''Wise guys.'' I told them and flew them away from the area and they turned to me not impressed.

''Do you ever listen.'' Mickaela demanded crossing her arms.

''You can bag on me later,'' I told them both as they were scowling at me. ''Right now I've got some unfinished business.''

''Be careful.'' They both warned me.

When i got to Motodrone i fired lasers at him. ''POWER DIVE, AIM FIRE.'' I called and Motodrone went down.

We carefully approached Perry hoping he doesn't remember us.

''Perry are you ok.'' I asked him as we helped him to his feet. Perry coughed and sputtered holding his head.

''Aww man what happened.'' I answered him using the first thing that came to mind.

''You fell off of your bike.'' I told him as this makes the most sense.

''I cant remember anything.'' He told us and we all sighed in relief.

''You're OK now.'' Mickaela said.

''AWW man i feel like I've been having a bad dream.'' Perry tells us.

''I can relate.'' I said to him smiling.

''Hey wait a minute,'' I froze worried. ''In my dream you guys were power rangers.'' Uh oh. Not good.

''UH yeah right,'' Blake said laughing. ''Power rangers, Hey come on who'd make this guy a power ranger.''

''Hey I'd make a great ranger.'' Hunter said defensively.

''Actually,'' Perry said finishing the argument. ''I cant imagine either of you as power rangers.'' He told them walking away. Shane whistled and me and Mickaela tried not to laugh.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

Finally got this update out now. Im writing two stories so sorry if it takes long to update. ill update again as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 22: shane's Karma

Chapter 22: Shane's karma

Chelbell2016:  
hi guys next chapter for you only approximately 8 more chapters till this story is finished then i can tart writing:

Courtney Oliver: back to action

which is set in dino thunder. Let me know what you think thanks.

*Firestorm ranger form*

Courtney's POV:

As me and the rest of the rangers dragged ourselves into ninja ops we felt tired and sore. We have been training for what feels like forever.

''Man i am worked.'' Shane complained as we entered the main area of ninja ops.

Blake nodded his head in agreement. ''Ten mile run, two fight simulations and an obstacle course.'' He went through everything we had to do today.

''Not to mention two hours of hard meditation.'' Mickaela reminded him as we all started sitting down.

''Man you look tired,'' Dustin commented looking at Shane and patting him on the back. ''Training finally getting to you.''

''No I'm not getting a lot of sleep.'' I looked over at Shane to see him rubbing his eyes. ''I keep having this weird dream.''

''You should pay attention to that both my dad and sensei say your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself.'' Mickaela said and she got that sad look she got whenever she thought of her dad.

''Speaking of dad,'' Cam said looking confused ''where is he.'' Tori found a note attached to sensei's hut.

''Check it out,'' she called over and we all approached her ''Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja, in my absence please enjoy a well deserved day off.'' My eyes widened in shock.

''No way.'' Shane sad re-reading the letter not willing to believe it.

I looked over at Tori and Mickaela ad noticed they both looked upset.

''Well I'm thinking then a movie...or a movie...then the track" Dustin though out loud, causing the others to chuckle at him. Tori turned to her friends a sad look replacing her features.

''Whats up Tor and mickaela please don't tell me you cant handle a day off.'' Blake said.

"No," Tori said "a day off is great! Especially tomorrow, I just though Sensei would be around for...you know" she smiled and Mickaela nodded her head in agreement.

"What?" Hunter asked

''Man!" Shane smiled "are we stupid?" he turned to Tori and Mickaela. ''Because tomorrow, it is your two's birthday!" he sang.

Everyone smiled "OH!"

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested. Everyone agreed. Including Tori and Mickaela. 

Hunter spoke turning everyone's attention to him "Alright, everyone be at the beach first thing in the morning!" he said

*Firestorm rangerform*

The next morning I was up early in the morning, after breakfast me and Cam waited for mickaela to get up so we could all leave together. When she got up i hugged her and wished her a happy birthday. After she had eat we left for the beach.

When we arrived Tori, Dustin Blake and Hunter were already there getting things out of Tori's van I walked over and said happy birthday to Tori who thanked me.

Mickaela frowned as she looked around and noticed everyone was here except Shane. ''Anyone seen Shane?'' She asked and everyone shook their heads.

'' We cant leave without him he's bringing the cake.'' Dustin smiled.

''Hey guys.'' Came Shane's voice from behind us. He came running onto the beach with the birthday cake in his hands and turned to Tori and Mickaela. ''Happy birthday girls.'' He added passing the cake to Tori. Hunter stepped forward to take it and then looked Shane up and down with a disapproving look.

''That don't look like beachwear bro.'' He pointed out.

''Yeah,'' Shane said nervously looking from Tori to Mickaela. ''about that.'' He said and they looked upset realising what he is trying to say.

''Don't tell me you're bailing.'' Tori complained.

Sighing Shane answered her with an answer no one wanted. "I had that same dream again last night," he told her "I think it's trying to tell me something"

"Like how to ruin you're friends birthday?" the Blue ranger asked

"I just...I have this weird sense that something isn't right!" he pointed out "I gotta go check out the woods. I'll catch you later" and he took off, leaving the others.

Tori sighed, as the boys started down onto the main part of the beach. Me and Mickaela urge her to come with us and she does.

*Firestorm rangerform*

It had been about half an hour since Shane took off and everyone was enjoying themselves. Mickaela had even forgotten that this was her first birthday without her dad.

''You think we did the right thing letting Shane go off by himself?'' Tori asked looking around at us all.

''Why.'' Hunter said to her trying to make her feel better ''Because he had a nightmare.''

Mickaela looked just as worried as the other birthday girl. "I dunno, maybe she's right" she said "he did seem pretty tweaked!"

"C'mon you guys!" Blake exclaimed "Its a party!"

"Yeah!" Hunter nodded "Last one in the water is a little girl!" he called, before receiving a nasty look from Tori. She looked at me and Mickaela and we stepped to either side of her and all at the same time we spoke.

''You are so going to pay for that.'' We said and started chasing him down the beach.

When we got to the waters edge Mickaela jumped on hunters back and Tori and I took one of his legs and pulled him into the water. When he came back up spitting water out of his mouth he shook his head all over us and then he lifted Mickaela up threw her over his shoulder ran her out to the water and threw her in.

then he cam towards me and I ran but i didn't get far before he jumped me and him and Blake(who i had not seen up in till this point i had not seen grabbed me by my arms and legs) and threw me into the water. I got up and seen them running to get Cam and Dustin helped them throw him into the water with him laughing and protesting all along the way till he landed, with a BIG splash in the water.

We had just got dried when Cams morpher beeped. It was Cyber Cam he had some bad news to deliver and that meant that Cam had to leave to go and sort it out.

''You're going back.'' Tori said looking a little upset.

Cam looked from her to Mickaela apologetically. ''Only till i know whats going on.'' He said smiling ''with dad out of town i would feel better checking myself.'' And he left after telling us to stay here.

''Maybe its a good alien,'' Dustin said trying to cheer the birthday girls up '' no one ever considers that.''

''You're right i guess the days not completely ruined.'' Tori said and Mickaela nodded.

*Firestorm rangerform*

We were all relaxing on the beach when Hunters morpher went off. ''We've got a problem,'' as we heard Cams voice we all stood around Hunter listening ''as long as the ship remains cloaked I have no way to track it.'' He said.

''Any word from Shane?'' I asked worried about the red ranger.

''His frequency is still jammed, he must be close to the ship.'' Cyber cam informed us and I was really starting to get worried about Shane.

''Let us know if anything changes.'' Hunter told him glancing at us all.

Mickaela and Tori shared a glance and Tori said. ''Birthday or not, I think we'd better go back.'' She said knowing that they were needed elsewhere.

Dustin nodded. ''Yeah, get out of here before some kelzacks show up or something.''

''You just had to say it didn't you.'' I said and pointed to a group of kelzacks heading up the beach.

We followed them around and spotted Marah and Kapri setting up their own party by the looks of it. Blake had to make a joke and spoke up to get their attention.

"Hey!" Blake yelled "If an alien freak throws a party, and no one shows up, is it still a party?"

"Man! I hate when they do that!" Kapri whined, "C'mon!" she tugged on her sister's arm

"Wait, I'm trying to figure it out..." Marah responded. The rangers chuckled at her.

"Would you come on!" Kapri yelled "Kelzaks!" And the fight began. I fought three Kelzacks with my ninja moves but when one of them raises their swords at me I raised my shield and it went flying back.

After that barely any wanted to come near me so i helped the others. We also managed to wreck quite a lot of their party stuff, which i was happy about. As Marah and Kapri scolded the kelzacks for ruining their stuff we finished off the kelzacks and Marah and Kapri made a run for it.

''We should get back to ops.'' Hunter suggested. We all nodded and I flamed us back to ops.

*Firestorm rangerform*

As we arrived back at ops the others stumbled and tried to regain their balance. No matter how many times I flame them they are not used to it.

''Some day off.'' Blake commented.

Dustin wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulders "This must be the worst birthday ever!" he said also looking at Mickaela.

''We cant even think about that.'' Mickaela said and Tori nodded.

''I just have this bad feeling that Shane is in trouble.'' Tori said worriedly. I looked up thinking. They might not beable to find Shane but maybe i can. Before I could think about it Hunter spoke up.

''Maybe now would be a good time to contact sensei.'' He asked Cam who sighed.

"I've tried," he responded "but the interference is keeping us from reaching him"

"Sorry you're birthday got messed up," I said, turning to smile at Tori and Mickaela.

"It's nobody's fault..." Tori answered "...'cept maybe Lothor's"

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach?" Dustin suggested.

"May as well," Blake agreed "Our day off is pretty much over now.'' We all nodded and got to our feet and with all of us holding hands I flamed us to the beach.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Tori sighed looking upset as she looked to the waves. ''check out that swell,'' she said ''I haven't seen waves like this for weeks.''

"I know what you mean," Hunter sighed "I was really looking forward to some down time!" I nodded my head in agreement. So was i.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Navy ranger said, stopping the others "I hate to sound paranoid but isnt this where we left our stuff?" he asked.

Mickaela looked around "Yeah!" she sighed.

"Aw man!" Dustin cried "I cant believe our gear got jacked.!"

"Maybe our stuff just got washed out with the tide?" Blake suggested.

Tori shook her head "The tide hasn't come in yet" she told him.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked.

I looked around and felt myself getting angry as i seen Chooboo and some kelzacks walking off with our stuff. ''Over there.'' The others looked over and looked as angry as i felt.

"That is the last straw!" Tori yelled "Nobody steals my birthday cake.!"

We all took off down the beach after the Kelzacks and seen them trying on our clothes.

''HEY that was a gift from my dad.'' I yelled seeing one wearing my red skirt.

. "Oh, this is wrong on so many levels!" Dustin said.

"Tori, promise me you'll never war that bikini again!" Blake asked, as he spotted a Kelzak wearing her bikini.

"No problem," Tori answered, through clenched teeth.

Mickaela stepped forward and yelled out to them. ''Give us back our stuff!'' This got the attention of the Kelzacks and Chooboo and the green alien spoke up.

''Make me.'' We nodded and all split up to take on the aliens. I jumped over one and kicked the other as they all came jumping at me i raised a shield and sent them all flying again. Tori was punching two kelzacks and fell over another right near me. Eventually we finished them off.

"We kinda killed you're cake," Hunter said as he walked alongside Mickaela and glancing back at Tori while carrying an inflatable armchair under his arm.

Mickaela sighed "Let's just get out of here," she said "before anything else goes wrong"

''Whats that,'' I asked Dustin as i noticed him covering his skin in some sort of clear gel ''sun block.'' He turned to me and smiled.

shaking his head he answered my question. ''No just the opposite" he told her "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion"

"You sure you want to use that much?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin nodded "Im gonna be a bronze god!" he exclaimed walking ahead. I shook my head at him as he passed. This was not going to end well.

*Firestorm rangerform*

When we got back to Ninja ops, Cam addressed us. ''We've got a problem.'' after we put our things down we walk over to see zurgane taking a new zord for a test drive. The zords were badly damaged from a previous battle and Cam was still fixing them so i asked.

''The zords.'' I asked and Cam shook his head.

''Only the dragon and phoenix are operational right now.'' Me and Mickaela nodded our heads.

looking at her i said.'' Lets go.''

''FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA.''

''power of fire.''

When we got to the scene we summoned our zords and joined them to create our megazord. When we arrived Zurgane turned his megazord to face us. ''You want to play with fire, you're going to get burned Zurgane.'' I told him and we began to fight him with our megazord. He tried to blast us but we just managed to dodge the blast.

We were holding up quite well until he managed to catch us with his blast and it sent us to the ground. Trying to get back up we struggled. ''Mickaela we need to get back on our feet.'' I told her.

''I know.'' She said. He aimed his blaster again and fired but this time the Thunder zord stopped it. They punched Zurgane's zord and sent it stumbling backwards.

''Are you guys ok?'' Tori asked as the wind megazord helped us to get back up. We replied with a yes and turned to face Zurgane again. As Zurgane tried to steal our power spheres Cam appeared and stole it back. And then he joined into the fight. He hit zurganes megazord numerous times and it went down destroyed.

*Firestorm rangerform*

The rangers walked back into Ninja Ops after the battle with their new fish like enemy Vexacus, Shane had rescued them from him when he came to the aid with his new weapons he had received the armour after the light orb from his dreams -Skyla- had passed her life onto him so she could become a superior life form. Unfortunately, Shane had fallen in love with the alien and taking her death pretty hard.

''You miss her huh.'' Blake said sympathetically we could all see how much it had hurt him loosing her like that.

Shane nodded. ''Yeah, I feel kind of bummed.'' He sighed.

''She will always be with you Shane,'' Sensei said from inside his hut ''her power lives through you for all eternity.''

"That's great and all," Hunter interrupted "but can we talk about the Batalizer? I mean how sweet is that?''

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei said to them "I am proud." I smiled that's exactly what Sensei Koumon would have said.

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday," Hunter smirked, wrapping his arm around Tori and Kissing Mickaela on top of her head. It turns out they are dating now as they had told us earlier on in the day.

Tori smiled "No worries, there will be more, right?" We nodded.

As Dustin walked in carrying a cake I couldn't help but laugh. His entire face was orange, save for the place where his sunglasses had been.

''Dustin you do know Im the orange ranger right, Im not changing colours with you, just because right now you look like the orange ranger.''

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him" he held up the cake "Make a wish" Tori made a wish and we enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	24. Chapter 23: Shimazu returns part 1

Chapter 23: Shimazu returns part 1

Chelbell2016:  
Hey guys next chapter. I also want to say how grateful I am for the reviews.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was trying to concentrate on my maths homework in the lounge area at Storm charges but the others where in there talking. My interest peaked I looked up when Shane speaks.

''Quiet,'' He hisses at Tori and Dustin ''here it comes.''

Shane smiled as Totally Talented popped up on the T.V. screen at Storm Charges. The three Wind Rangers sang along with the opening tune before host came on.

"Hi there couch potatoes! Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become realities!" the host continued to explain the rules of the show, but just before the show actually started Kelly turned off the TV. I smiled gratefully at her.

''Thanks I've been wanting to do that all day.'' I said and she giggled with me.

''Hey.'' The others said.

''What was that for.'' Dustin said.

"You have got to be kidding!" Kelly said, shaking her head "You don't watch this do you?" she asked "This is an action sport shop, there will be no trash T.V. viewing here" and she returned to the shop floor.

As Kelly left, Blake and Hunter entered the back room .

"'Sup guys?" Blake smiled, before frowning and pointing to the TV "Where's Stu?"

''Some of us actually don't watch that show you know,'' I told him and he frowned ''and some of us have homework.''

''Well I was sick of watching it anyway.'' Hunter said.

Dustin looked up. ''Hey you didn't just bag on Stu?'' He asked.

Hunter smirked "I said I was sick of watching it," he responded "But not being on it!" Then he high fived Blake.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked his friends suspiciously.

"There looking for future stars," Blake grinned holding up a flier "We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin laughed.

"Hey!" Blake said defensively "We do plenty."

"We have a secret talent," Hunter told her smirking.

Tori spoke making everyone look round at her. "Hey, Shane you have great voice" the blue ranger said "You should try out!"

"And what about you?" Shane asked "You're a fierce dancer!"

"Hey, and what about the sax master extraordinaire!" Dustin smiled.

"Hey, yo!" Blake interrupted "you're cutting into our action here." Both he and Hunter didn't look happy.

''You told them.'' I said giggling.

Shane Tori and Dustin left. I was thinking about making a few phone calls. I picked up my phone. ''Hey uncle Jase is Leah there... She is... can you put her on for a min... than i might need you to do me a favour.'' 

*Firestorm rangerform*

I was at ninja ops watching the others practise while listening to the lyrics of the song I was going to use when Cam and Mickaela walked in. He was carrying a heavy wooden box. Sensei had told me when I arrived that they had gone to a museum so that must be where he got it from.

''Well if t isn't the kids from fame.'' He said looking around and noticing that i was the only one not doing something to disturb the peace of the ninja ops. He turned to his father.

''Please tell me this isn't apart of their ninja training dad.'' I couldn't help but laugh at Cam as he looked over at his dad and tried to get his attention.

''DAD!'' he ended up yelling in the end and He heard him, falling out of his chair in the process making me and Mickaela gasp in worry.

"What is going on around here?" he asked turning to the rangers looking really confused.

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin said sounding really excited.

Cam smirked turning to me "Don't you have to have –" he broke off "forget it!" I giggled

"Aww, is someone green with envy?" Shane taunted trying not to laugh.

"No," Cam defended "just green – Look, you guys aren't just the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool," Tori said "What do you do?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be hidden" Cam smirked, before turning to his father "Dad, I got it." He told him.

"Got what?" Shane asked curiously.

"I dunno," Cam responded, half laughing as he looked at the box "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei told his son "Whatever is in that container, is far too powerful to be used otherwise" The others all looked disappointed.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

"And the strange wolf-life creatures have been seen outside Blue Bay Harbour," the news anchor woman was saying "until the authorities can be sure, that the area is safe. Citizens are advised to stay close to the city" I had just heard this news report and new I would have to finish this later.

As I went To leave ninja ops I spotted Tori and Dustin listening to the news and motioned them over to me.

We called Cam and he told us to join him and Shane in the mobile command centre to track down those dog type monsters.

"Any sign of them from the surveillance strobe, Cam?" Shane asked in the back of the Mobile Command centre; Tori, Dustin, were with him. Me and Mickaela were standing next to them.

"Well I don't see anything," Cam said as he continued the search "but that doesn't mean there is nothing out there." This was frustrating.

"Well, I vote we do a little patrolling," Shane said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam asked

"Totally secret talent show practice," Tori said, filling in for Hunter and Blake. I rolled my eyes and so did Cam.

"Oh, not them too" Cam sighed.

"Wait!" Cam said, as the monitors beeped showing us three signals "Im picking something up – there!" a brown wolf appeared on the screen. The Command centre came to a stop in the woods; and the rangers took off on foot.

"They can't be too far away," Shane said as we ran through the forest.

"You sure about that?" Dustin asked. I sighed.

The wolves growled and Shane re-joined the others "Looks like its time for some obedience training" Shane yelled and I nodded.

''Where's a dog whistle when you need one.''

"Lead the way" Tori smirked at us.

"Ready?"

''NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''FIRE STORM! RANGERFORM! HA!''

''SAMURAI STORM! RANGERFORM! HA!''

We all finished morphing and prepared to fight the wolves. Cam was backed into a tree by one wolf straight away. He tried to fight it off but the wolf was just too strong. We all ran forward and got the wolf away from him.  
All of a sudden the wolfs attacked at super speed and everyone else got knocked to the ground. I had my shield raised.

"Alright," Shane said after he hit the ground again and again "Im taking suggestions."

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed and Mickaela agreed.

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested.

''Usually I'd report for animal cruelty,'' I say and then block another wolf ''but with these guys id suggest a flick on the nose.''

Suddenly there was a flashed of orange and a beam of energy as Blake and Hunter joined the party.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled.

The Wolves turned to the two other rangers, quickly calculating the odds before turning and fleeing. Oh well now its time to chase them.

*Firestorm rangerform*

''Take a look at this.'' Cam said showing us all a book that made Mickaela frown at the picture that was being shown.

''We seen him at the museum,'' she said looking at Cam who nodded ''but he was only a statue.''

''Who is this guy?'' I asked.

''Shimazu, an ancient warlord,'' Sensei says turning to his son and Mickaela ''what you two seen was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness.'' He told them.

"So what's this guy got to do with those rabbit rejects?" Blake asked the question we all wanted to know about the ancient warlord.

I read the book out loud. ''"It says here, and that Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of local villages with creatures called Wolf blades"

"So this guy and his pet wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour, right now?" Hunter asked. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet whatever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrone -" Cam started to explain but I stopped him.

''WAIT Motodrone is back, the guy who tried to kill me and you tell me this now.'' I glowered at him.

Cam rolled his eyes "Yeah, he's back. Alive and kicking.'' I wanted to hit him but i knew it wouldn't help right now.

''Anyway,'' he continues before i interrupted him '' whatever energy source brought Motodrone back, must have rubbed off on Shimazu"

Shane groaned out his displeasure "Great, so now we have a three thousand year old masked man and his pet wolves loose in the city!"

"And don't forget Lothor," Dustin inputted.

Mickaela sighed at him looking a bit annoyed "Way to look on the bright side," she said to the Earth Ninja.

"I meant -" Dustin started, but Sensei cut across him not having the time for us all to argue.

"Dustin brings up a good point," the Guinea pig interrupted "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone; there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor"

OH great.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

Suddenly the mainframe bleeped and the Rangers gathered around and looked at the screen "What's going on Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu," Cam answered "but I've got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine" Hunter said, and i nodded my head.

''Me too.'' I told him and it was his turn to nod. ''you guys keep searching for the wolfblades.''

Shane nodded. ''OK we will search the forest.''

''And ill track whats going on from the samurai chopper.'' Cam told them all.

We all morphed and took off. I was riding my glider bike why Hunter was riding his tsunami cycle. When we approached Motodrone he automatically blasted hunter off of his bike so I jumped off of mine and joined them on the ground. Running forward I pull out my fire sabre and use it to start slashing at Motodrone. He holds his own and manages to keep flooring me until he has both me and Hunter down and then he leaves again.

I flamed me and Hunter back to ops but he wasn't happy about it.

''God how do you stand doing that all the time.'' He asked. Laughed.

''You get used to it.'' I told him but he still looks unconvinced.

When everyone else was back I finally sat down feeling a bit weak.

''you've all done well,'' Sensei says drawing our attention to him ''but Im afraid Shimazu has proven himself to be a worthy opponent.'

"No kidding," Dustin said "those wolves were dogging us big time."

Blake and Tori nodded in agreement and me and Mickaela tried not to sile at the pun.

"Unfortunately," Cam said "their not done."

The computer beeped and everyone gathered around as normal; on the screen a giant, three headed dog appeared towering over the city. "No way!" Tori cried. I felt like this was never going to be over.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane said in disbelief, but no one could lie at what they saw, when it was laid out in front of them.

Each head of the dog snarled as the rangers stared at the mainframe in disbelief.

This was not happening.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

Here you go guys ill do next chapter asap.


	25. Chapter 24: Shimazu returns part 2

Chapter 24: Shimazu returns part 2

Chelbell216:  
well next chapter and only a few more till this story is finished then its time for Dino thunder. let me know what you think.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

We were all standing shocked at the screen that showed the now 3 in 1 wolfblades.

"That is one ugly mutt!" Mickaela commented.

'You know the leash laws in this town need some serious work.'' I told everyone.

''You guys better get out there,'' Cam says looking around at us all ''before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy.''

We all nodded and fell into formation.

''NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

We all morphed before heading into our zords and going to the battle. When we got there the wolfblades spotted us right away and came running at us to attack us.

''Look out.'' Mickaela said. But it was too late the wind and thunder megazords were knocked to the ground. Then the wolfblades turned and blasted our megazord off of its feet sending us to the ground.

''FIRE BLAST.'' Me and Mickaela used our fire blast to knock the wolf blades away from the megazord and again successfully destroying them.

''Yeah boy,'' Shane said cheering that we had did it. But his victory was short lived as a few seconds later the wolves stood up unharmed. ''OH NO.'' He said and I was shocked. That had always worked.

''NO.'' Hunter shouted.

''Impossible.'' Blake commented.

''This cant be happening.'' Mickaela said in disbelief.

The wolves started to attack us and sent us down. We all managed to get out of there before it got too serious.

*Firestorm rangerform*

While the rangers reappeared at Ninja Ops, the Zords returned to the safety of the Zord bay. "Power Down!" Shane commanded, and the rangers all returned to their Ninja Forms. While Cam checked over the damage of their Zords, the rangers took up refuge on the small table behind them. All of a sudden my phone started ringing and i went into my bedroom to answer it.

Courtney: Hello

Leah: Hey Courtney ive got in touch with the group and we will all be there.

I smiled.

Courtney: OK great I was thinking everyday. One of our favourites, there's enough of us to do the dance and you said uncle rocky said rick will be there so its perfect.

Leah: Yeah ok that's fine.

C: OK bye.

L: Bye

When I got back to the main ops room Cam is starting to address everyone.

"Okay, listen up everybody," Cam announced as he returned from the Zord bay "the Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But, we're gonna need reinforcements"

Shane looked around at his friends "Well, im open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks."

"I have one," Cam stated, turning to his father "Dad, im pretty sure this is a clear case of emergency."

"Say no more, Cam" Sensei responded "You have my permission."

Blake grinned and clapped his hands "We're finally gonna see what the big deal is." The wall behind Cam slid upwards and the Samurai pulled out the box he had retrieved from the Asian Museum earlier that same day.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked

Shane smirked "Oh, its gotta be like some really old sword..." he suggested

"Or a cool fighting staff" Dustin added

Cam placed the box on the table as the rangers gathered around, the Samurai then proceeded to open it to reveal another ancient scroll. The rangers sighed. "Great," Tori said with fake enthusiasm "just what we need. Another ancient scroll."

The Samurai removed the scroll from its confinements and started to read through it "Huh, Cam?" Shane started off nervously "I just wanted to ask -"

"Shh!" the Green ranger responded

"Okay..." Shane trailed, looking back at his friends "maybe we'll just leave you alone"

Blake smirked "So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Be strong," Sensei answered "and be alert!" I nodded and walked back to my room to prepare what I wanted to wear for the show. I wasn't going to tell the others as they thought that I hated the show, But me and my friends had always wanted to sing in a group usually its just me and Kira but she is busy with school.

As far as I know none of our parents will be there but its still nice for us all get together. All of a sudden Cam called me back into the ops room.

*Firestorm Rangerform*

"Let me get this straight," Tori said, "you want what?" I know where her hesitation is coming from but I also knew Cam wouldn't ask without good reason.

The eight rangers were crowded one another; as Cam held out one of his hands "You're power disks" he repeated.

"I know Im the slow one," Dustin said, speaking up "but doesn't that mean we wont have any power?"

"Only until I get back" Cam informed him.

Blake shook his head "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Mickaela glanced at her morpher looking nervous.

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing that I can kick some space Ninja butt," Hunter agreed "If I have too."

"I understand your hesitation, rangers" Sensei said, coming forward "but it is the only way." I glance from my morpher to Cam and Sensei and I know what I must do. I take my power disk out and say.

''OK but Im coming with you,'' Cam went to disagree but I shook my head ''look it makes sense I can Flame us back if it gets too bad.'' In the end he nodded.

"To defeat his Wolf blades," Sensei started to explain "we must open the portal to the ancient world, there are only seven objects powerful enough to do that.''

"Look, if anything happens Cyber Cam can activate the Zords," Cam informed his friends "You can still operate them; you'll just be in civilian form.''

Shane took a deep breath, if this was truly the only way to defeat Shimazu then they had to do it "Okay," he said reluctantly, removing his Power Disk from his morpher and handing it over. The others following suit.  
"Thanks," Cam nodded.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Me and Cam were sitting in the cockpit of his zord and he was informing the other rangers of our progress. "I've got the co-ordinates," Cam said over the intercoms to the patiently listening rangers back at Ops "and I should be in range soon. Stay on alert rangers just a few clicks to the portal sight.'' He informed them.

We were flying to the coordinates when all of a sudden the three headed wolf was in front of us.

''Cam look out.' I told him but it was too late we were hit by them and we were going down. I had landed on my wrist badly and it was twisted now.

Cam came round from his side and pulled the door open, Helping me out he could see my wrist was twisted. ''You ok.'' He said concerned. ''I nodded and we looked around.

''The coordinates cant be that far can they.''

Not long after we had found the coordinates which led us to some sort of control room. Cam started placing the discs In and it lit up the console and revealed a guitar We took it out and I turned to him.

''I can flame us straight to the place as soon as we are away from this place.'' He nodded and we started to leave.

When we got out of there i flamed us on top of the building.

''Hey guys,'' Cam called to the rangers who were in their zords and started stringing the guitar ''check it out.''

As he strummed the strings of the guitar the wolves started to growl getting back to their feet.

''We are calling it the lightning rift blaster.'' I told them as this as the only name that me and Cam could agree on.

The others laughed "You couldn't have come up with a better name?" Blake asked us and I scowled.

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake" Cam responded, strumming the guitar once more.

I spoke up next"Check it out! We can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord!'' The ground suddenly shifted and a huge Mammoth Zord appeared a few feet away.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hunter asked, as the other rangers spotted the new Zord. I couldn't help but laugh at how quickly they changed their minds about the new zord.

"Whoa," Shane laughed watching the zord.

Dustin grinned "Awesome!

"Ta-da!" Cam said, from the roof-top "im sending you back your Power Disks." And he sent them back so that they could morph.

"Alright," Shane said, as his disk appeared in his Zord "lets put this puppy down once and for all."

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

''THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

They all morphed and seconds later the three Megazords were completed; before the three Megazords combined once more.

"Check it out," Cam spoke "you're going to the pound wolf man" and he strummed more strings on the guitar "Power Sphere's release!"

The Mammoth Zord spat out three different spheres; Blue, Red and Yellow. "Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer! Turtle Maze!"

The Ram Hammer combined with the Turtle Maze as they and the Serpent Sword attached themselves to the Megazords. The wolves attacked and the rangers slashed at it multple times with the Serpent sword.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord," Cam instructed "the power should be enough to defeat the wolf blades!"

"Got it!" Shane responded "Initiating sequence."

The Rangers did as told and the Megazord slotted into the back of the Mammoth Zord; and it started to roll towards the wolves that had gotten back to their feet "Mammoth Zord!" Shane commanded "engage weapons - Sphere attack!"

The trunk opened up and the sphere's rolled out like bowling balls "Ninja Ranger Power!" the rangers yelled, as their combined laser powers, the Mammoth laser powers fired and hit the wolfblades causing them to explode. "Yeah!" the rangers yelled from their Zords "Awesome!"

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game," Cam said, giving a thumbs up to the rangers.

*Firestorm rangerform*

I had just arrived at the set for the totally talented contest when I had heard a scream behind me. ''COURTNEY.'' I turned and smiled seeing one of my old best friends. Leah Leigh Scott Jason's daughter, Rick de Santos (Rocky's son), Alisha Sloan, (Tanya and Adams daughter), Lilly Hillard (Kats daughter) and Lee Taylor, (Zack's son) were all standing behind me.

I ran over and hugged them. We hadn't seen each other since I had moved to blue bay. Rick once was my boyfriend that's why we sang this song.

As we walked around I heard Hunters voice. I walked in that direction and the others all turned to me and the big group behind me and Mickaela smiled.

''So this is what you have been doing?'' She asked and I nodded.

Then it was time for the show to start. Tori took over the stage for her dance. Once the blue ranger was finished, Shane took to the stage with his singing. Dustin was third, he stepped up onto the stage; suspenders and everything as he played his saxophone. Cam was after the yellow ranger with his guitar and managed to 'rock the world' like he had intended. Blake and Hunter were next, and their mystery talent was revealed - singing rap for Hunter while Blake was the disk jockey. After them Mickaela did some tap dancing then it was our turn.

Rick started off.

[Rick]  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and  
me should grab it while we can

I step on to the stage and start singing shocking all my friends apart from Mickaela.

[Courtney]  
Make it last forever  
and never take it back

[Rick]  
Its our turn  
and I'm loving  
where were at

[Both]  
Because this moments  
really where were at

[Rick]  
Everyday  
of our lives

[Courtney]  
wanna find you there  
wanna hold on tight

[both]  
gonna run  
while were young  
and keep the faith  
OH EVERYDAY

I start to walk along the dance floor dancing a little bit.

[Courtney]  
they say that you should follow

[Rick]  
and chase down  
what you dream

[Courtney]  
but if you get lost  
and loose yourself

[Rick]  
What does every layer mean

[C]  
No matter  
where were going

[R]  
we start from where we are

The song carries on till we get to the chorus again.

[Both]  
were not gonna loose  
cos we get to choose  
that's how its  
gonna be

[Rick]  
everyday  
of our lives

[C]  
gonna find you there  
wanna hold on tight

[R]  
gonna run  
while were young

[Both]  
and keep the faith  
KEEP THE FAITH...

All of our friends run on the stage and start singing to the chorus and dancing with us making all the audience jump but start screaming and clapping.

[everyone: Chorus]  
EVERRYDAY  
of our lives  
wanna find you there  
wanna hold on tight

gonna run  
while were young  
and keep the faith

oh everyday  
from right now  
wanna use our voices a  
and scream out loud

take my hand  
and together we will celebrate

C: Every day  
Everyone: LIVE EVERYDAY  
LOVE EVERY DAY X2

EVERYDAY  
EVERYDAY  
EVERYDAY  
EVERYDAY

I finish off the song and all the audience start singing and clapping their hands we all go off the stage and I see the other rangers gawping at me.

''You were excellent,'' Tori said shocked ''but you said you didn't like the show.'' I laughed but answered.

''Just cause I don't like it doesn't mean I don't have talent.''

The host reappeared back in the stage, "And now for our final act," he said "from...well, all it says is far far away, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude!"

Marah and Kapri appeared on the stage, dressed like everyday regular teens, they were singing and dancing; Just like me and my friends had.

But something was off. The music ceased and the two girls fell silent.

"Well folks, I dont think there is any doubt about it," Stu said, coming back onto the stage "our winners are, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude.''

ane gaped "No way!" he said, turning in his seat.

Dude, they were pretty good" Dustin complimented.

"They go on to win a trip to Hollywood," Stu continued "and future stardom, so lets go them a big round of applause."

The rest of the studio started to clap as the rangers turned to Shane, even Sabrina frowned from across the way. "Okay there is something wrong with this picture," Mickaela said and we both waked around till we found what we was looking for.

"You guys want to try that again?" Mickaela asked turning around to show that she had a cd player in her hands and I pressed play.

"Without the CD player?"  
Stu Starmaker stared at the two girls in shock and disbelief; he shook his head and walked away to stand in front of the rangers No!" Kapri said "their our real voices -"

"Yeah," Marah said, backing her sister up sheepishly "with a little enhancement..."

"Yeah," Kapri mumbled "Well if we can't win, nobody wins!" she said, throwing out her hand and blasting Stu with energy blast before storming off stage Marah behind her. I rolled my eyes.

Stu Starmaker stormed off as well.

"What does that mean no one wins today?" Dustin asked from in front of Blake.

Cam looked towards us.

"What does that mean no one wins today?" Dustin asked from in front of Blake.

Cam looked towards his fellow team-mate "Oh, I don't Dustin," he said "I think we're all winners.''

The others laughed as Hunter knocked of Cam's hat for such a cheesy line.


	26. Chapter 25: Eye of the storm

Chapter 25: Eye of the storm

Chelbell2016:  
So we can finally find out what Courtney fears the most. And Im going to definitely say there are 5 chapters left in this part of the series than its time for dino thunder.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

We were all gathered around after the others had had Tsunami cycle training. It hadn't gone well. Within twenty minutes of the training starting Shane Dustin and Tori had managed to nearly completely demolish their bikes by crashing them. I helped Cam get the wind rangers bikes into the back of the mobile command centre and now only the thunders and Mickaela had their bikes out now.

''Cam says our bikes wont be ready for a whole week.'' Dustin told Shane and Tori groaning at the thought.

"Well," Shane said, walking forwards and reaching the Thunder's bikes "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two" and he patted Hunter's bike as Tori made her way towards Blake's

"Im game," the blue ranger agreed.

''Guys that is definitely not a good idea,'' I pointed out glancing at where there own bikes were stored away, ''You crashed your own bike what makes you think that you can ride theirs.'' I pointed at the thunder bikes which were a lot different to the ones that the wind rangers ride.

"Come on Tori," Shane said and I kept sending her warning glances but she did not listen to me at all.

Tori nodded "Right with ya." Oh boy.

"Oh I can't watch this," Dustin said "its gonna be ugly!" I nodded my head at him and so did Mickaela.

The blue and red rangers kick started the Thunder's bikes, and opened the throttle's; but they didn't get very far and only seemed to succeed in going around in circles.

"Careful!" Hunter said, watching the destruction.

Blake gasped "Their too powerful!"

The Thunder cycles crashed to the ground and Shane and Tori rolled off them. The engines died upon impact with the ground. Shane and Tori quickly got to their feet and bowed sheepishly "Sorry guys," they apologized. I got up from the ground where I had been watching the whole scene why Hunter and Blake put their bikes away. We put them in the mobile command centre.

"Well, that was productive" Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest. Mickaela and me tried not to giggle.

Tori turned to him quickly "Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up" she said turning to her friend.

The red ranger stopped and turned to the blonde "Oh, sorry Tor," he apologized "I can't really focus right now."

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, appearing beside the red ranger. I frowned. Shane had told me about his brother porter. Was he really that bad?

"Yeah," Shane answered "Look, I gotta go; I gotta meet him at the Skate park and he'll freak if Im late."

"Just be cool Shane," Blake called after him "you aint seen him in a while, maybe he's changed."

*Firestorm rangerform*

I had just arrived at storm charges ad started to work when my morpher beeped. I ran out of the store with the other rangers to stop the new monster. The thunders me Mickaela, Tori and Dustin arrived downtown. We noticed that people were running around screaming.

Tori frowned as she looked around "What's the deal?" she asked.

"Call off the dogs," one man yelled. coming to a stop between Tori and Mickaela. They backed up against Dustin and Hunter to avoid being bowled over "the dogs!" he cried before taking off once more.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked looking confused.

Blake stepped forward "Only that dog faced freak!" he said, pointing at Motodrone and a new type of monster.

"Rangers," Motodrone growled out "let me help you face your fears - Isaac!" The monster Isaac growled from beside Motodrone, as he raised his tentacles and then brought them down hard on the ground as golden lasers exploded around the rangers, all of who fell back into defensive positions.

"What are we waiting for?" Hunter asked looking around at us all.

Cam stepped forward taking the lead "Ready?"

"Ready"

''NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

''SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

We finished morphing and Motodrone pulled off his robe, before ordering the Kelzaks to attack. But they weren't the only things to attack, so was Isaac and Motodrone. As Dustin held a Kelzak at bay, he was kicked in the side by Motodrone who was simultaneously kicked in the stomach by Tori who had come to her friend's aid. Motodrone turned on the blue ranger who raised her Ninja Sword to protect herself, but was pushed aside and rolled across the ground towards another group of Kelzaks. I came o Tori's aid and assisted her with fighting.

Six Kelzacks surrounded us. Holding us up as Motodrone and Isaac approached.

''Do it Isaacs.'' Motodrone ordered the monster. Isaac shot out beams from his eyes at Tori who ducked and the beams hit the Kelzak behind her. Tori kicked out the feet of the two Kelzaks holding her rolled backwards beside her friends. She then came to my aid and knocked the kelzacks holding me away.

''What is that thing?" I asked referring to the collar around the kelzacks kneck.

Dustin shook his head "I don't know," he said "but it looks nasty."

"Hey where's Shane?" Cam asked.

"No idea!" Hunter responded, as he pulled a Kelzak away from Mickaela.

Shane finally arrived to help us.

''Glad you could make it.'' Hunter told him as he raised his thunder staff to block more kelzacks.

''Join the party.'' I finished for Hunter.

He nodded and threw his backpack to the side and morphed.

After dealing with a few pests, Shane turned to Isaac "You want to play rough?" he asked "Batalizer!" the armour appeared on his body before he jumped into the air and combined with the flight mode. He flew high into the sky, before coming back down "Full power!" he said as his lasers charged up, and he fired high voltage lasers at the Kelzaks, causing them to disappear with a spark.

"We're not finished," Motodrone growled before he and Isaac also disappeared.

Shane touched down once more; as the rest of his friends rushed out to join him. I was glad he had made it

"Shane, you rock" Tori said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Oh yeah," Dustin said happily, as he too arrived with Cam. Hunter, Blake, Mickaela and I coming to a halt behind and beside Tori.

*Firestorm rangerform*

"I've analysed the brainwaves of the people Isaac attacked," Cam said, as the other rangers crowded around him and the mainframe inside Ninja Ops "It seems the collar can harness the deepest fear.'' I paled thinking about my greates fear. The nightmare I've had for as long as I can remember.

''That's low even for Lothor.'' Tori exclaimed and I nodded agreeing with her.

''We better make the repairs to the thunder cycles." Hunter suggested to Blake and he nodded.

I gigged remembering what happened.

"Yeah," Blake agreed looking across at Tori "Someone had a little accident."

The blue ranger grinned sheepishly. I gave her a comforting smile.

''We will go too some of us could use the practise.''

I left to go read a book in my room. As I left Shane was just arriving.

Later on we have been informed that Isaac is back. I rode on the back of Mickaela tsunami cycle.

''We might be too late,'' Tori said ''Shane?" suddenly tentacles wrapped around hers and Dustin wrists as Isaac pulled them up and effectively attacked collars to them too. Before throwing them aside.

I gasped. ''Tori, Dustin.'' But before I could do anything else he had wrapped a tentacle around my kneck and I was pulled into my nightmare.

- _Nightmare-_

 _Its a cold stormy night, A guy in red armour approaches me._

 _''My darling sweet daughter, I am sending you to the human world where you will be protected, But remember you will always be the keeper of the power, and your mother and father will always love you i -''_

 _before the guy could continue a big red demon is standing behind him._

 _"I will consume the power of the girl.'' And the guy In red was surrounded by monsters. Those monsters started trying to get to me_

 _'' I WILLFIND YOU ONE DAY SERENITY, UTHAY SAZOREY.'' And bright light surrounded me. The same nightmare kept happening till I heard a voice._

 ** _''FACE YOUR FEARS COURTNEY,'' CAME SENSEIS VOICE ''IF YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR.'' At first I kept feeling scared but then..._**

 ** _my nightmare ended._**

 _-Nightmare ended-_

As I came out of my nightmare, I looked up. Shane Tori and Dustin were looking at me worried till our morphers beeped.

''OK guys you may have broken Isaacs spell, but to be completely free of the collar you must destroy Isaac. Use the zords to distract him till i get there.''

Then I heard sensei address me. ''Courtney you must flame inside the belly of the beast in order to save Hunter, Blake and Mickaela.'' I nodded.

''Got it sensei,'' I looked around at Tori and Dustin, ''Fancy a ride.'' They groaned but nodded their heads. I turned to Shane.

''You think you can distract him while we go in.'' He also nodded.

As Shane took to the Megazord I turned to Dustin and Tori who were standing on a rooftop with me. ''Take my had.'' I said at the same Time that Shane yelled to me to go for it.

I flamed us inside the monster and it was a bunch of green murky water and disgusting bits and bobs.

''What has this guy been eating.'' Tori wondered out loud.

"I don't know! Let's just find the guys and get out of here!" I told her and she nodded.

We heard a groan and all three of us turned to see the thunders and Mickaela all tied up looking only partially conscious.

''Mickaela,'' I called as I walked over '' Are you ok.'' She just nodded her head.

"Ninja Beams!" the Blue ranger shouted, firing off blue beams as Hunter Blake and Mickaela fell to the floor.

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, helping the Navy ranger up.

"Yeah, I think so" he answered, before they all stumbled as Isaac took a beating from outside.

"Guys!" Shane yelled over the morphers "Get out of there!" I spoke to him through the morpher.

''Shane you have got to try and open his mouth, I need to see where I am going.''

"I'll try." Shane told me.

The six rangers inside the belly of the beast readied themselves for confirmation. I made sure that everyone was in contact so I could flame us out as soon as possible.

''GO.'' Shane said and I flamed us out.

*Firestorm rangerform*

the four of them turned to see the Wind Megazord take another beating from Isaac and stumble backwards, as the monster trampled towards it, only to stumble as Cam fired lasers at him.

"Right on time dude," Shane called to the Samurai and I giggled.

"You're welcome!" Cam responded.

Hunter turned to the others "Our turn!" he said.

"Not without us!" Dustin said turning to Tori, Mickaela and me.

we all nodded "Yeah!" we said, as the Blue and Yellow rangers entered the Storm Megazord, as the Thunder Megazord appeared beside the others and the fire megazord along with it.

"Check this out!" Cam said, as he uploaded five separate power disks, I looked over it.

Shane took his "Sweet," he said.

"Alright!" Hunter said from his Zord.

''Courtney you and Mickaela are going to have to separate the phoenix zord is the main part and the dragonzord is just a weapon.'' So we split apart and put the disks in.

"Initiating Hurricane Megazord!" Cam commanded, and the three Megazords merged together to form one; as the Phoenix Zord inserted its self as the head of the Zord. The dragon zord went on standby as a weapon or the megazord On the inside, the rangers all lined up in front and behind one another in the head.

"Hurricane Megazord!" they yelled together.

The seating arrangements were planned according to teams; in the front were the Wind rangers, Then were the thunders and then me cam and mickaela at the back.

Isaac's eyes blinked and the collars re-activated around the Wind rangers and I.

"Im losing it!" Tori yelled

"Argh!" Dustin shouted "Im falling!"

"No!" I cried.

Shane groaned from up front "Believe in yourselves!"

"We're trying, man!" Dustin retorted.

Isaac attacked, but the rangers stopped the attack and threw him backwards; he flipped over and landed on his feet before throwing blue lasers at the rangers which were deflected also by Cam.

"Let's show him some real power!" Hunter said.

"Typhoon power!" the seven rangers yelled, as the star on the front of their Zords started to spin wildly and a tornado erupted from them, it caught Isaac and lifted him into the air, where he exploded.

The nightmare collars around the rangers necks disappeared the moment Isaac was destroyed, and the rangers figured that everyone's had.

After a hard day I went back to ninja ops and tried not to think about who the man was in the nightmare or who this serenity might be. Because just like every time I have that nightmare It feels so real. But it cant be can it.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

So who do you think that guy was, or the demon or who is serenity. Tell me your opinion. Also Im thinking about Trent having an adopted sister in dino thunder who stays till mystic force who turns out to be daggerons daughter can you et me know what you think thanks and enjoy.


	27. Chapter 26: General deception part 1

Chapter 26: general deception part 1

Chelbell2016:

Next chapter for you hope you enjoy it.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was really confused, Tori had asked me to go with her to drop the boys off who were going camping. Unless camping had changed a lot since me and my dad had gone taking a TV was not camping. Which I had just told the guys.

"How are we going to watch the super cross tomorrow?'' Dustin asked and I just gave him a look that said my point exactly.

''That's the point of camping you are not supposed to watch the super cross tomorrow.'' I told him.

Me and Tori and the rest of the guys got the last few bits into the van and prepared to leave. Before we left Hunter looked around and then at me.

''Mickaela not coming.'' I shook my head.

''It's the second anniversary of her mothers death I don't want to call her unless emergency. usually she spends the day with her father and brother.'' They all nodded their heads in understanding that this day is hard for Mickaela.

We got in Tori's van and took off.

*Firestorm rangerform*

We had had jokes and we had laughed a lot and we were now all just sitting enjoying the time together.

Tori was watching something that I could not see from the back. "Uh oh," the blonde suddenly frowned as she spotted trouble ahead, a young girl in rock climbing gear was standing on the side of the road waving passing cars down "This does not look good" she said as she started to pull over. I wondered what was wrong with the girl.

Dustin frowned "Last time we pulled over onto the side of the road, our school got sucked into the air" he pointed out and I frowned at him. That shouldn't matter when someone needs our help.

But Tori didn't listen to him and stopped the car as the young girl leaned on the front of it. I quickly got out and approached the girl.

The girl looked around at them all "It's my friend," she told Tori "we need help! Do you guys have a rope?"

"You'd didn't happen to pack a rope with the CD player and the Laptop did you?" Tori asked turning to the boys and I frowned there was something not right about this girl and my sensing powers were going haywire.

Shane nodded "You know as a matter of fact, I did" and he and Hunter rushed off to get the rope. I looked at Tori unsure and she frowned at me.

''Whats wrong?'' She asked and I just nodded to the woman who was watching us.

''Where's your friend.'' Tori asked her.

The girl motioned for them to follow her as she led them back to the site which was crowded with people, also clad in rock climbing gear. "We were absailing," the girl informed them "and her rope broke."

Shane knelt down and looked over the cliff at the second girl.

"Hang on!" Shane shouted down to the second girl.

''Ill go Im the lightest,'' I told them and they nodded and attached me to the gear.

''You sure you're ok Blake could go.'' Hunter asked. I nodded.

once the rope was threaded through a loop on my gear I was ready to go down there.

''OK we're ready to go.'' Dustin said and I nodded to him and the others as I lowered myself down the side of the cliff. I pushd myself away from the wall.

As I went down I began to speak to the woman. ''You'll be fine.'' I told her as I went down trying to console her ''Im gonna get you ok.'' As I get further my sensing power are going haywire. I looked down again to see the woman was glaring at me. I wondered why until all of a sudden it wasn't a girl beneath me but a Kelzack. UH OH. the Kelzack came at me and I tried to avoid it.

The rope felt like it was falling and all of a sudden I heard Shane's voice as I was trying to stop the Kelzack from getting a hold of me. ''Its slipping.'' I tried to warn them but then Shane turned away.

I couldn't keep my rope steady and stop the Kelzack but If I flamed where I couldn't see then I could get hurt. All of a sudden the Kelzack struck the rope and it split. I began to fall. ''Guys!'' I yelled but I could hear fighting they must be busy.

The Kelzack struck again and this time the rope broke and I began to fall.

''FIRESTORM RANGERFORM HA!'' I called and morphed. I kicked up and slashed the Kelzack with my fire sabre. Then we began to fight until I defeated the Kelzack. I flamed to where te others were and raised a shield just in time to stop the electricity that zurgane threw at them from hitting them.

''YOU are coming with me orange ranger.'' Zurgane said and I just glared at him.

''That isn't going to happen.'' I told him.

''I think Its time we cleaned up these clowns.'' Shane said and we all nodded and they morphed and we all split. I went straight for some Kelzacks and started to hack at them. Some of the Kelzacks came running over to try and restrain me and there was too many.

''UH guys a little help.'' I called and Blake and Tori came to my aid and we started to destroy the creatures.

''Maybe you should go back to ops their targeting you.'' Blake said and I felt a little upset but carried on fighting until they were all gone. Shane used his Batalizer to destroy all of them.

*Firestorm rangerform*

We were all waiting for Cam to tell us what sensei says. I had a feeling that it wasn't good for me as it looks that Lothor is finally targeting me.

''OK sensei, I'll tell her.'' I heard Shane say and I sighed. great.

''So do we camp?'' Dustin asked and Shane gave me a meaningful look.

''We camp.'' He told the others and they cheered ''Sensei asked me to tell you to come back as its dangerous.'' I nodded and turned to look at everyone.

''See you later guys.'' They all waved and I flamed out.

I arrived back at Ops and seen both Cam and sensei looking at me.

''You ok, Shane tod us what happened.'' I nodded and looked towards the laptop that I had been using.

''Can I borrow that I want to work on a project of mine.'' He nodded.

I took the laptop and went to my room where I pulled up the files for the phoenix megazord mode. My zord wasn't apart of the ninja zords as I found out it is apart of me which means I should be able to make it into my own megazord but apparently I was missing another zord but I couldn't find out what.

I kept looking up different zords that would be compatible with a phoenix but I couldn't find one but then I think about it maybe its not a phoenix but the opposite something with snow like my necklace one snow one fire. I started to search and I found a legend about a Giant snow leopard in the mountains that no one would go near could this be it. Before I could consider it there was a knock on my door and Cam appeared.

''There is something on the radar that's bad heading towards the others.'' He told me and I worried if it was that bad then I needed to go. I shut the laptop down and began to get up.

''OK lets go.'' He looked hesitant but nodded.

''Alright but stay close.'' I nodded.

*Firestorm rangerform*

when we got there the others were facing Vexacus and Shimazu. We had called Mickaela along the way and she did not mind.

''Cam, Courtney, Mickaela.'' Tori looked relieved to see us.

''Cam picked something up on the radar coming this way,'' I explained.

''Something worse than this.'' Shane wondered.

''Yeah,'' Cam told him ''way worse.''

''Hey,'' Vexacus called out to us and I raised my sabre in warning ''rangers no one is worse than us.''

''I would have to agree,'' Shimazu inputted.

Hunter got really angry. ''No one messes up my weekend.'' He told the aliens.

''Thunderstorm cannon.'' The wind rangers and thunder rangers yelled combining their weapons.

''Fire crossbow samurai formation.'' Me mickaela and Cam called combining our weapons.

''Ready?'' Shane asked us.

''FIRE.'' We all shouted firing our two blasts that combined and went flying at the monster.

They bounces it back at us and I threw my shield out and wrapped it around all of us and it managed to stop the blast destroying it. My knees gave out and I hit the ground hard. Mickaela came running over and helped me back to my feet.

''I will be okay.'' I told them.

Suddenly I hit the ground again as it began to shake.

''Whats that.'' Shane said as he looked around.

A new zord appeared black In appearance that could only belong to one alien.

''ZURGANE.'' I growled.

''Oh not again.'' Shane exclaimed in anger.

''Haven't you had enough failure for one day.'' Shimazu told the general staring up at the zord.

''You're on zurgane.'' Shane called and Mickaela turned.

''Go back to ops.'' She told me. I nodded and flamed out again.

*Firestorm rangerform*

As I returned to ops I decided to go and watch with sensei. The others had called their megazords and Mickaela was piloting the fire megazord alone.

''Im waiting'' Zurgane taunted from inside his zord.

''we haven't used this one in a while,'' Tori said holding a power disk ''power disk locked and dropped.'' She finished and a power sphere appeared. It was the star blazer.

''Star blazer.'' The three wind rangers commanded.

they managed to hold their own for a while and they destroyed his megazord but something told me this wasn't the last of hi. I turned to sensei.

''Sensei I need your opinion on something...''

Cam and Tori returned to ops and started working on the computer but I needed to make a phone call. I rang the number and the person answered on the first ring.

''Hey, how would you like to go on a little field trip.'' I asked the person.

after a while everything was set and returned to ops before I could say anything there was a beeping and Cam looked worried.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

"Im getting a weird energy reading," Cam explained to the two girls "I think Zurgane used some kind of power replicator on us."  
Tori frowned "Meaning?" But I knew the answer already.  
"It means were in big trouble" I answered her.  
Suddenly the picture on the screen changed as another Zord appeared; "Well there goes the neighbourhood," Tori said,  
"Guys," Cam said, opening a link to the others "I hate to tell you this; but we got another emergency on our hands."

''You guys go on ahead I'll wait here.'' Cam frowned but nodded his head.

The Tornado Megazord landed in front of the new Zord "What's the deal?" Shane asked.

"Im back!" Zurgae growled "and you're through!"

"Zurgane!" the rangers cried in surprise

Cam nodded "I knew it!"

"Let's take him out!" Shane commanded and the Megazord moved forward; they aimed a punch which Zurgane deflected; they then aimed a kick, but Zurgane mimicked their actions. Thinking they would have a better chance with a weapon, the rangers swung their sword forward but it left no mark on Zurgane's Zord as it clashed across his chest.

"What's the matter rangers?" he asked "not surprised are you?" he then raised his arm and shot off a laser hand at them.

''Guys be careful.'' II called over the intercoms. Where was he we needed to go. I thought.

Zurgane laughed as the Tornado Megazord landed once more "I have another surprise for you," he said "Power Disk. Locked and Dropped!" The centre of his Zord glowed before coming apart as a Power Sphere spinning in this air. The Rangers gave a startled gasp and stepped backwards.

"No way!" Tori cried.

Shane shook his head "It's a Power Sphere!"

Dustin chuckled "What a Poser!"

"I knew it!" Cam said.

Hunter nodded "This is brutal!"

"Totally brutal," Blake agreed.

Zurgane chuckled "That's right," he said "A power sphere; cloned from your own technology. It's your move."

Stunned into silence; the rangers watched him knowing that there was not much that they could do.

"You cant use our Powers against us!" Shane demanded feeling really angry, but it was obvious Zurgane didn't care.

"We'll just see about that!" the alien said, as the sphere split apart and a sword weapon appeared "Maximum Power."

The star on the front of the rangers Megazord, turned a few degrees and put out a protective barrier; but it wasn't strong enough as Zurgane's Sword sliced straight through it. "Whoa!" Shane cried "Hang on guys!"

There was a series of murmurs from the others; before Zurgane appeared once more over them.

"Now for the final strike!" he said, placing his sword against the head of their Megazord "Goodbye Rangers!" he yelled, pulling back on his sword for the final and fatal blow.

"NO!" the rangers yelled.

Cam pulled out the guitar that would call the Mammoth Zord "Mammoth Zord, online!"

The Mammoth appeared behind Zurgane as he turned "Never sent an Elephant to do an alien's job" he growled as he sent an energy blast at the Mammoth, there was an explosion and the Mammoth Zord stopped moving.

"No!" the rangers yelled.

"He's immobilized it!"  
Shane moved forward in his seat slightly "I cant believe it!" he exclaimed "Let's put a new spin on things!" he commanded, and the star on the front of the Megazord started moving quickly once more.

"Sorry," Zurgane rasped "Not this time! Batter up!" and he threw a energy blast through the wind at them, paralyzing them.

After a big explosion hit the megazord they went flying. ''Were hit were down.'' He tod us over the speakers. I took control of my zord through my morpher. ''Phoenix zord bring the rangers back.'' And the rangers were flamed back to ops.

*Firestorm rangerform*

''He's using our powers to attack the city.'' Shane said really angry. I went back to my room and started to pack my bag. I just got a text to say he would be here in a few minutes. I couldn't do this alone but I knew that the others were needed here.

I got a map out and a few bottles of water and some light snacks. Who knew how long this would take.

The others were preparing to go without their zords when I arrived.

'Cam how bad is the phoenix zord.'' They all looked around as I spoke and looked to see my bag.

''Where you going.'' He asked.

''There is something I need if we are finally to defeat Lothor but I cant take you guys as don't know how long Im going to be so I am going with two others.''

At that moment Tommy appeared and said. ''Me.'' they looked shocked but all turned to me and Tori and Mickaela hugged me.

''You be careful.'' I nodded and turned to sensei.

''Ill be back as soon as possible.'' He nodded.

''Have a safe journey.''

And I left to find the zord that i was searching for. Or I at least hope it existed.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

Just to let you know both the phoenix and the snow leopard are apart of her destiny and will stay with Courtney through all her ranger years thank you for all the reviews and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 27: General deception part 2

chapter 27: genera deception part 2

Chelbell2016:

well time for Courtney to meet her zord. She will return just in time to help the others to finish zurgane let me know what you think. its a bit of a short chapter but I think it works well with the story let me know what you think please.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

Me and my dad were walking along away from ninja ops and we were going to flame to near the mountains.

''You ready.'' He nodded.

I flamed us to where the mountains where and we took off. We were going silently and keeping up with each other. When we got to the mountains Dad finally poke up.

''Are you sure that this is a good idea,'' He requested to know and I turned to hear the rest of his question ''I mean I have no powers how do you know that its safe just the two of us.''

I sighed. ''Dad I can never be sure but the others have got to keep zurgane busy till i get back.'' He nodded in understanding and we took off again. 

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

Courtney and her dad had just let and we were all deciding what would be the best course of action as Zurgane had retreated for now but we needed to give Courtney time to do whatever she needed to do.

"I need more time before the Zords will be ready to battle again."

"How are we going to fight that thing with the Zords?" Tori asked looking nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Sensei hopped up onto Dustin's head and landed on the table "Think rangers, what else have you got at your disposal?"

"What about the Gliders?" Dustin asked.

Blake nodded "and the Tsunami Cycles."

"Excellent thinking," Sensei praised them "individually your weapons would be over-powered but together your resources will be significant."

Shane nodded "Alright, follow my lead. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" he glanced around at the others who nodded "Lets go.''

"I'll bring the Zords when their repaired" Cam told them "Good luck."

And the Rangers left.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

We had finally reached the mountains when all of a sudden A strange being appeared in front of us.

''Who are you?'' He demanded to know.

''My name is Courtney Oliver I am here...'' He stopped me and stepped forward growling. Both me and my dad dropped into defensive positions.

''I know why you are here, you are here for the snow guardian'' When I nodded my head a bunch of other beings appeared ready to attack us '' To get to the guardian you have to defeat those who guard him.'' I sighed but I knew it wouldn't be easy.

''Dad you ready.'' He nodded. We ran forward and I went straight for the leader as he came at me.

He went to kick me but I blocked it and punched him in the chest. ''I don't want to fight you.'' He didn't answer but continued to attack me.

As I ran at him again he aimed a kick to my chest and I didn't manage to block this one and I went flying. I looked around at my dad to see that he was about to be blasted. I jumped over the head of the leader and raised a shield that propelled the beings backwards. When they got back to their feet they dropped the stance.

The leader stepped forward to me and said. ''Well done you are the chosen one.'' I looked confused but my dad understood.

''That was a test.'' The leader nodded.

''Yes but only the chosen one can go on, you must go back.'' I looked at dad and he nodded I concentrated and flicked my wrist flaming him back to ops.

''Now where do I go.'' He shook his head and took my wrist.

''I cannot tell you, but you can sense when you are close. Here is the flute that calls the zord when you are at its hiding place you can call it through the flute.''

I nodded and the beings disappeared.

Before I could go anywhere else Shimazu and Motodrone appeared and prepared to attack me. OH GREAT. I thought.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

Me and Hunter and Blake rode our tsunami cycles onto the battle field and hunter joined in with the wind rangers who were taunting Zurgane trying to get him out of his zord.

"Or are you too scared?" He mocked.

"Look," Dustin said as he swooped out and then back in "no Zords!"

"Come and get us!" I taunted.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Zurgane said from inside his Zord, he attacked the Wind rangers as they fell from their gliders and Zurgane landed in front of them when they crashed to the ground. "I'll fight you on my own!"

"Go time!" Shane said and the six rangers raced forward to start their battle with him.

Me hunter and Blake ran forward and began our attack. We used our weapons to try and damage him but he managed to block it with his swords and then he slashed us with them sending us to the ground.

He then turned to the wind rangers. They had appeared behind him, they attacked with their lasers, but Zurgane blocked each and everyone of them before sending back an attack of his own, sending the Wind rangers to the ground. He thundered towards them, but was blocked off from attacking as I appeared and stopped him from attacking the others. While I thought it gave everyone else chance to get back to their feet.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I looked at both Shimazu and Motodrone and they raised their swords.

''I don't remember inviting you two.'' I told them.

''We're crashing, you are coming with us.'' I Shook my head and raised my morpher.

''WANNA BET.'' I yelled and raised my morpher.

''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!'' I morphed and puled out my fire sabre and started slashing at them. They managed to kick the sword away so I called my phoenix bow and pulled a few arrows out and shot them all at once. They hit the ground surrounding them and they went flying so I took my chance and flamed to where a pull was telling me to go.

When I had flamed to where the pull was coming from my sensing powers were telling me this is the place and I knew what I had to do I pulled out the white flute and began to play a soft melody that for some reason I knew. All of a sudden there was a low growl and the mountain started shaking then a big zord stepped out of the mountain to look at me. It was a snow leopard. The legend was true

 _ **'' I have waited a long time for you, I have been your guardian.''**_ I was shocked when I heard this in my head.

''you can communicate with me through telepathy.'' I asked him and he nodded.

 _ **''Yes I have been here since before you waiting for the girl I am supposed to look after to show up, I will work with you and I am also connected to your phoenix.''**_

''My friends need our help.'' He nodded and bent down so I could climb up. ''Lets go.''

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

After the wind rangers had created the storm striker and blasted zurgane he sliced straight through it.

The thunders and I stepped infront of The winds. Zurgane threw his swords into the air and shot at us knocking us to the ground. Zurgane then caught his swords laughing maliciously.

''CAM were running out of ideas here.'' Shane informed the green ranger.

''I'm on my way,'' Cam told us through the morphers and we sighed in relief ''and I'm bringing some back-up.''

After a few minutes the zords started to appear. First the thunder zords and the lion zord, then the dolphin and the hawk zord and finally the dragonzord. I would have to do as best as I could without the phoenix in case Courtney needed it.

''If that's the way you want it,'' Zurgane growled at us ''to the zords.'' And he jumped into his own cockpit.

Everyone jumped into the cockpit of the zords and the wind and thunder rangers combined their zords. Zurgane aimed a blast of energy that sent the wind rangers to the ground. Zurgane than went flying as the wind rangers blasted him back.

''Guys we can't form the tornado till Courtney is back incase she needs the phoenix zord.'' They nodded.

Cam was the only one to disagree. ''No I've created a new way.'' The ninja firebird Its a smaller replica that comes out of our power spheres. We all nodded and then formed the hurricane megazord.

''Give it your best shot.'' Zurgane taunted us.

''Charge.'' Shane commanded and we moved to attack.

Unfourtanetly Zurgane was quicker. He blocked and then repeatedly slashed at us. We went to attack ourselves but he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared and tried to blast us but all of a sudden their was a lowd growl behind us.

''WHAT?'' We all wondered.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

''Hang on guys.'' I called to my friends as I arrived on the shoulder of the snow leopard.

''WOAH.'' The others said looking impressed.

''ICE BREATH.'' and the leopard zord opened its jaws and frozen cold breath came out and hit zurganes zord.

''Ill get you orange ranger.'' Zurgane growled at me.

''Wanna bet. PHOENIX ZORD ARISE.''

my phoenix zord arrived and I played the flute in my hand to get the leopards attention.

''PHOENIX-LEOPARD UNIZORD FORMATION.'' And the snow leopard and the phoenix combined and they had a phoenix spear and A snow shield in their hands.

''OK ZURGANE LETS DO THIS.'' I attacked him and he went to blast me.

''Shield.'' I called and blocked the attack then I raised my spear and Ran him through.

''GUYS LETS FINISH HM.'' I called to the others and we all stood in line.

''FINAL BLAST.'' I yelled and we all blasted the megazord at once and It blew up.

''Yeah.'' We all cheered.

We were all back at ops and I had just finished telling everyone my dad included about what happened. They were all shocked.

''WOW.'' Dustin yelled.

I laughed and so did the others. Dad came over and gave me a hug.

''We are so proud of what you have accomplished today.'' Sensei said.

''My dad would also be proud.'' Mickaela smiled slightly and we all gave her sympathetic looks.

We all knew that this new zord was going to come in handy in our future battles.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

Wow so this zord is a guardian of Courtney's and as she goes through her destiny you will find out more. three more chapter till Dino thunder.


	29. Chapter 28: Gem of the day

Chapter 28: gem of the day

Chelbell2016:

So how i Courtney going to react when she finds out that Hunter still has a piece of the gem that was draining her of her power including flaming and her shield. please review.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

My dad had called me and asked me to meet him at the house as he needed to speak to me. When I arrived he looked a bit unhappy.

''Whats up dad?'' I asked and he just sighed.

''I need to leave again.'' I was shocked.

''You said you wouldn't have to leave me again.'' I reminded him.

''I know but somethings come up but I shouldn't be gone longer than a month.'' I nodded and tried to hide my tears. He pulled me in for a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

''I am so proud of you and I love you.'' We hugged for a little longer and then we separated as my morpher beeped and Cam asked me to return to Ninja ops.

I was at ninja ops listening to Cam.

"...After we found Zurgane's sword, I located a satellite picture of the area" Cam explained, holding up a piece of Zurgane's sword and showed the other rangers; he then leaned forward and hit the 'enter' button on his Laptop as the screen changed to that of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

''Why would he do that?'' Mickaela asked.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair" Sensei explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked with a smile "Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one is left!" he chuckled at his own joke and I tried to hide my own smile.

Sensei nodded "That is possible. But I suggest Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind."

"So what do we do next?" Mickaela asked.

"We must face the enemy proactively," Sensei explained "We must reinforce our ranks with all the captured Ninja's; we must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

Blake sighed "That's not going to be easy,"

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy shield," Cam added in "without some way to break through, we'll never get in"

"Leave that to me!" Hunter said as he left quickly.

Whats his problem. I thought.

*Firestorm rangerform*

I had followed Hunter wondering where he was going but as we got closer to wherever he was I felt a little weak and I didn't know why.

''Hey where you going.'' I yelled to him and he jumped looking around shocked.

''Courtney what are you doing here?'' He asked and I noticed he looked a little scared and I thought he had something in his hand but before I could do anything else Vexacus appeared.

"So," Vexacus spoke from behind Hunter "my readings are correct!" a bird like monster landed beside the General "Meet Condortron, an ingenious creations, if I do say so myself."

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, maintaining a firm hold on whatever it was that was in his hand.

Vexacus growled at us both. ''For the same reason you are.'' and he blasted us I raised my shield but something sucked it away from me and it went into whatever was in Hunters hand. I felt my energy drain just before the blast hit us and we went flying. I groaned and looked at Hunter.

''What the hell.'' I said and he looked upset.

''Get out of here.'' He told me but before I could Vexacus and his monster turned to me.

''Get her Condortron.'' Vexacus ordered and as I was weak I had no chance to defend myself. He attacked me and managed to grab me around the middle and I struggled but he had a good hold on me.

''Hunter.'' I yelled and he finally noticed that I was being held against my will. He started to walk towards us but I moaned when more power was sucked from me and I went limp. The monster released me to go after Hunter.

''I've got to help her.''

''THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!.'' He morphed and took off to deal with the monster. Condortron sent him stumbling down a small hill and I worried even more. As Hunter got back up Condortron didn't get to attack him again before the others arrived.

Seconds after the other rangers appeared, so did Motodrone and a bunch of Kelzaks.

Shane fought the Kelzaks, while Blake and Tori took on Motodrone. The Blue and Navy rangers flipped off the bikes to double team the moto head.

Dustin rode through a second group of Kelzaks, with Cam as Mickaela jumped off the back of his bike and Helped me up. Seeing how pale I was she stood protectively in front of me and raised her morpher again.

''Sensei there is something wrong with Courtney and Vexacus is after her can you have Cyber cam teleport her back to the base please.'' As she finished we were blasted again and I fell twisting my ankle badly.

at that moment I was teleported.

*Firestorm rangerform*

When I got back to ops Cyber cam got me a first aid kit and I wrapped my swollen ankle. Then I turned to sensei. ''Sensei I don't know what happened out there but it was like I was loosing my powers again the only other time i felt like that was when I ... I...' No surely that wasn't what Hunter had in his hand.

When the others got back they all checked on me and then we all turned to Hunter.

''The gem of souls.'' Hunter told us holding the gem in his hand and I felt like It was gonna kill me again.

''Hunter how could you do that,'' I said and he turned to me looking guilty ''that thing was what got me injured out there do you want me dead or something.'' He flinched and walked towards me.

''Of course not I did not know you were following me.'' He said.

''Wait a minute'' Cam said looking confused "But I threw them into ocean," Cam frowned.

Hunter shook his head "Not all of them," and he opened a pouch to show the Gems. The Wind rangers and Blake leaned in for a closer look and I tried to stop my head from ringing.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake yelled.

Tori frowned "You didn't know about this?" she asked.

"No," Blake frowned "and we're gonna have a long talk why, aren't we bro?"

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that past, the harder it got." Hunter explained "Im sorry."

Why they were arguing I started to feel really light headed. ''UH guys... Guys...GUYS.'' I yelled and they looked around just in time for me to go dizzy and fall.

Mickaela came running over and with Blakes help pulled me to my feet and helped me to keep the weight off of my twisted ankle. They helped me to a chair and I sat down.

"Those fragments must have been the source of the radiation I was tracking," Cam realized "it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword!"

When the others had come up with a plan to get onto Lothor's ship I went to lay down until everything was ready. 

*Firestorm rangerform*

when everything was ready I came back out. Cam was to take the gem of souls and use them to break through the shields on Lothor's ship.

right now he stood in the centre of Ninja Ops in his Ranger uniform, his helmet under his arm. "With the Gems I should be able to break through Lothor's energy field. Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto the ship" he explained.

Shane nodded "We'll be standing by," he smiled.

When Cam had left Mickaela helped me to put some Ice on my foot which had not stopped swelling.

As I was listening I heard Cam crash on the screen and I was worried.

''I've got to go after him.'' I told them but sensei stopped me.

''Courtney you cannot risk going near Lothor's ship when you are injured and he is after you.'' I did not like it but he was right.

all of a sudden there was a new kind of beeping. There was a monster attacking Blue bay harbour.

We all left to be able to go and fight.

When we arrived I decided to combine the phoenix with the dragonzord for now and only call the snow leopard if needed.

''Lets do this.'' Shane said once all of us were in our megazords.

''Right with you Shane.'' Hunter called.

''Right behind you.'' I called.

We all fired at the monster but it didn't work he just flew right through the blast and began to attack us.

The attack kept coming and I had no chance to call the snow leopard as I was too busy trying to get the fire megazord back on is feet. All of a sudden Condortron was blasted off of his geet when a very familiar helicopter appeared.

''CAM.'' The others all shouted but I began to feel the effects of the gem again.

''OH NO.'' I called and Mickaela heard how drowsy I was.

''Courtney go back to ops.'' But I shook my head and spoke to Mickaela myself.

''Disengage megazord I'm calling the snow leopard.'' She sighed but knew it was for the best.

I pulled my flute out and began to play It as the dragon and phoenix zord separated. A growl was heard and then my telepathy activated.

 ** _''You called me to help fight this alien I presume.''_** Snow leopard appeared and I nodded my head.

''PHOENIX-LEOPARD UNIZORD FORMATION.'' I called and as my megazord combined the others called the hurricane megazord.

They powered up their star and I powered up the spear and used it to blast at the same time as the hurricane and Condortron went down and blew up.

*Firestorm rangerform*

After the battle I felt drained and went straight to my room in ninja ops when we got back. I was just dropping off when there was a knock on my door.

I sighed but spoke. ''Come in.''

It was hunter. ''Hey,'' He said and I greeted him back.

He sat at the edge of my bed glancing at the ankle that was still wrapped.

''Im sorry I didn't think about the consequences.'' I nodded my head and took his hand.

''Hunter I get it,'' he looked shocked so I explained ''I do not know what happened to my birth parents, I'd give anything to meet them get answers to my questions, I don't know wether they're dead or alive.''

He nodded.

''Just forget about it ok.'' He nodded and left me to get some sleep. 

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

I hope you guys enjoyed It I want to try and get the last two up asap so maybe in a few hours please review.


	30. Chapter 29: storm before the calm part 1

Chapter 29: storm before the calm part 1

Chelbell2016:

one of the last two chapters wow I cant believe Soon it will be time for dino thunder.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was working at storm charges when I heard Dustin yell.

"I can't believe this!" Dustin yelled as he entered Storm Charges with a box of oil in his hand looking ad "I ordered four stroke oil and they gave me this two stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kelly, Shane and I laughed at the yellow ranger, as he turned to them and frowned "What's so funny?"

"Forget the oil," Shane smiled, patting his friends shoulder "and pack your bags."

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Dustin asked And we all followed as Kelly led him into the TV room.

"You wanted a freestyle," the older red head told her employee "Well, you're gonna get your chance!"

She handed him a few forms and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"This is for the US action games!" he exclaimed happily "Are you serious?"

Kelly grinned "Yep, and by the way, on the sponsor, write Storm Charges" and she walked away.

Dustin smiled and turned to Shane "Did you know about this?" he asked.

"Im going too!" Shane exclaimed "Skateboarding baby, yeah!"

''What about you Courtney?'' He asked and I sighed.

''Not old enough.'' I stated feeling gloomy.

''Maybe when your old enough I'll help you.'' Kelly said and I beamed at her.

Tori entered. Dustin turned to her "Hey Tor, guess what?"

"Oh, Kelly's sponsoring you to go the US action games in freestyle," the blonde smiled and I couldn't help but giggle.

Dustin deflated "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"She told me this morning," she answered, and then turned to the TV room, seeing me she ran over to sit beside me.

''Hey.'' She said and I returned the greeting.

''Someone is cheery.'' I said motioning to Dustin and she laughed.

A few minutes later Dustin entered again with Blake and Hunter.

"So let me get this straight," the Yellow ranger asked "everyone knew except for me?"

"Yeah," Tori answered with a smile and I nodded.

"Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah?" Dustin asked, hitting Blake's leg "For the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"Oh yeah," Tori said turning to the Navy ranger, causing me to throw her a smirk and to receive a glare in return how did that go?"

Hunter smirked "There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," he explained "He said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

The others smiled and congratulated him "So what's the deal?" I asked curious.

"Well, Factory ride if I want it" Blake smiled.

Dustin frowned slightly "Well, why wouldn't you want it?" he asked.

"Well don't you think we're a little busy around here?" Blake asked.

Shane looked excited for his friend "How can you pass up an opportunity like that."

"Yeah, you're not gonna be a ranger forever," I reminded him.

Hunter nodded "That's what I told him!" and he patted his younger brother on the back.

Later on me and Tori decided to check that Sensei knew where we was going.

The two girls entered the back room where the boys where "Question," the blue ranger spoke "Did anyone tell Sensei that we're going to the Action Games?"

The boys looked up and exchanged looks. I knew the answer when they did that.

"Uh oh," Shane said "Not me.

Dustin nodded "and what about Cam?" he asked "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go?" 

*Firestorm rangerform*

"So it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked, slightly offended "I mean Dustin I can believe.

"Hey!" Dustin defended "I was the one who remembered."

Shane nodded "Its true, he was."

Cam shrugged in response and turned to his dad "I can understand how this could have happened;" the guinea pig spoke "it is a great honour to compete in such an event; I can only imagine the excitement could be quite a distraction."

"So can we go Sensei?" Mickaela asked who we had also forgot.

Sensei nodded "Yes, of course" he answered. And I grinned.

"Alright!" Blake exclaimed, as the others cheered.

*Firestorm rangerform*

I stopped by my house In Reefside before going to the USA action games as the games were in between Blue bay harbour and Reefside. Same as the last time I came to check my dad wasn't here. There were no notes on the ridge and nothing had been moved so I knew my dad hadn't been back here. I decided to call Hayley.

''Hello.'' Came the voice of one of my dads best friends.

''Hey Hayley It's Courtney.'' She sounded really happy when she realised it was me.

''Hey Courtney, checking to see if I've heard from your dad,'' She sighed and I knew it was going to be the wrong answer ''sorry Courtney I haven't.'' I nodded fighting back tears.

''OK I've got to go I'll phone you as soon as possible.'' She said goodbye and I hung up and left for the games.

When I got there the others were just unpacking the storm charges van.

"You guys better check in," Kelly yelled over the noise "I'll make sure your gear is okay."

Shane nodded "Okay," he was standing right next to me "We'll check the place out for -"

"Let me guess," Mickaela interrupted "Chicks?"

Shane smirked "Now that you mention it!" he smirked.

"Come on," Cam said "I'll cruise with you."

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked looking shocked.

Cam shook his head "No! Not Cyber Cam! Who said real Cam can't cruise?"

I laughed and so did Mickaela. I walked off with Cam and Hunter as I wanted to take a look around myself but all of a sudden Cam frowned. He was looking in the distance but I couldn't see what at.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked.

''Oh no.'' He said pointing and I looked over and seen Marah and Kapri standing some distance away. ''Hunter.'' He called and The crimson ranger seen what we were looking at and got an annoyed look on his face.

We ran to where they were standing on a ramp not in use. They were not happy when they spotted us. ''

''OH great.'' Kapri exclaimed but she kept glancing at me.

''Hey you guys lost?'' I asked and they glared.

''Do we look lost.'' Marah growled at me.

''Maybe.'' I said just to upset her and It worked.

All of a sudden a bunch of Kelzack furies appeared. Me, Cam and Hunter dropped into fighting stances and began to take on the Kelzacks.

''Cant we have one day off is that too much too ask.'' I felt them begin to surround me and I had to really fight to get them away from me.

''I think we might need a few extra hands.'' Cam said and I nodded.

''That would be helpful, I cant shake them.'' The other two were trying to get to me and Get the Kelzacks away from me but we were badly surrounded.

Hearing someone yell we all looked around the see three people who we did not know coming to our aid. One of the boys came and started getting the Kelzacks off of me why the other boy and the girl helped the other two. Even though I was grateful I was worried they were going to get hurt.

''You have to get out of here!'' Cam told them but they paid no attention.

The one that was helping me spoke up. ''Dude were just trying to help.'' He said.

''You can help by standing aside.'' Hunter yelled at them why trying to kick the aliens away from him.

''Guys do we have any choice right now.'' I said.

Suddenly the Kelzacks disappeared. I walked over to the others and together we approached the three young teenagers that assisted us.

''Kyle you ok.'' The boy that had helped me and the girl helped their friend up as we got near them.

''Hey thanks.'' I said and they smiled at me. Before I could speak again Hunter did.

''What were you guys thinking?'' He demanded of the three teens. I frowned.

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the boy who had fallen on the ground told them. "You should be happy we were there!" he told them with a scowl.

''He's got a point guys.'' I told Hunter and Cam but they both ignored me.

''We were all lucky that they decided to de-materialize,'' He said in frustration ''you have no idea what you're dealing with.''

"I'm gone," the boy in the middle shook his head.

"Me too," the girl agreed. The girl smiled at me as I was the only one who had shown gratitude towards them, I smiled back.

"Later dudes," the three walked off angrily.

We walked over to where Marah and Kapri had been. We wanted to know what they were doing here.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Cam went to find the other rangers and brought them to where me and Hunter were trying to figure out what the two female aliens would want here.

''They were interested in this area,'' Cam told them as they approached from the railings ''But it might have just been a diversion.''

''They were also after you Courtney,'' Hunter said and the others all sent worried glances my way ''You might have t return to ops.'' I sighed.

''I don't se anything.'' Mickaela told Cam.

''Hey what's wrong with your amulet.'' Shane asked noticing a faint glow coming from the amulet around Cams kneck.

''What do you mean?'' Cam asked as he hadn't noticed. He looked down to see it glowing and I noticed that my sensing powers were also going mad. When Cam touched the amulet he pulled back in shock.

''What's wrong?'' I asked concerned.

''It's frozen.'' He informed us and Dustin looked confused.

''Frozen,'' He chuckled a little '' dude it's like eighty degrees out.'' He pointed out to cam as the green ranger took his amulet off.

''No kidding,'' He sounded a little worried and I felt the same with my powers acting out the way they did ''I better get to ninja ops and run some tests on it there. See what this is all about.'' He told us and I walked up to h.

''I'll go as well it will be safer for me and I can get us there quicker.'' He nodded. I flamed us back to ops.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Cam was scanning his amulet and speaking to his dad. ''I don't know dad,'' He said sounding annoyed ''I cant figure out why the amulet acted that way.'' He informed his father.

I looked over it too but before I could speak the lights started flickering.

"It's even drawing power away from the reactors! It's never done anything like this before," he shook his head and I thought of something.

''Has it ever did anything else?'' I asked.

"Well, once or twice it's gotten really warm, but that was only when something good happened," the Samurai informed us but that told me all that I needed to know.

''If warmth means good then wouldn't...'' I didn't get to finish as Cam did for me.

''Cold must come from bad or evil, why didn't I think of that.'' He chastised himself.

"Some concepts, though they may seem simple, are the most difficult," Sensei told his son gently. "Especially those that pertain to the powers of good and evil," he added, and Cam nodded.

*Firestorm rangerform*

''Well that's not good.'' Cam said and I walked over to see what he was talking about. The screen was showing Vexacus.

Cam turned to me. ''Ill handle this one you stay here, I don't want Lothor taking advantage.'' I frowned but nodded.

Cam goes to call his samurai star chopper but the computer wont let him access it for some reason.

''Come on!'' Cam exclaimed trying to get it to work. ''I can't believe this.'' He said and he called Cyber Cam.

"Yo, what up?" Cyber cam asked as he appeared.

"The hydraulic portal to the Samurai Star Megazord has lost power," Cam told his replicant.

"Bummer dude," Cyber Cam said not sounding bothered.

"Listen, there's a manual override lever in the-"

"Green box outside the entrance to the hangar," Cyber Cam finished for him. "I know, you programmed that information into me," he grinned as if this were obvious.

"Right, I forget sometimes," He said and I resisted rolling my eyes "See if you can reset it. I'll call the other Rangers," Cyber Cam nodded at the instruction, and leapt off the bench. He walked off, disappearing as he did.

''I'll go see you out there.'' Before I could get out of the door Sensei spoke.

''Courtney I would like you to wait here just in case.'' I nodded and turned as Cam called the other rangers.

''Rangers theirs a big fish in a little pond that you need to deal with.'' Cam told them and Shane responded.

''You got it Cam.'' I watched as everyone but Mickaela took to a zord as she just watched from below.

"We're having problems accessing the Samurai Star Megazord so I wont be joining you for now.' 'He informed them and then he closed the connection while he worked on getting his zord back online.

''What if they need to go hurricane then were in trouble.'' He nodded.

''Lets hope Cyber Cam can fix the problem.'' He told me and I sighed as Mickaela returned to ops. I knew this must be hard for her as well. Hunter was her boyfriend.

''I hope they do Ok.''

The megazords kept going down as without the Hurricane megazord Vexacus was defeating the rangers.

''Victory is mine.'' Vexacus cheered.

the two megazords got back to their feet as we watched.

'I don't think so.'' Hunter told him.

''It's thunder time.'' Blake declared. They called on a weapon and ran at Vexacus.

As the thunder megazord managed to restrain Vexacus he was going purple.

Cam whats that purple glow.'' I asked.

''GOODBYE THUNDER RANGERS.'' Vexacus yelled pinning the thunder megazord to him as he glowed brighter.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane yelled.

"Get outta there!" Dustin yelled at the pair, before Vexacus let out another laugh, and exploded, taking the Thunder Megazord with it.

''NO,'' I yelled and turned to Mickaela ''go.'' I told her and she ninja streaked out of ops to find the thunder rangers.

A dark purple glowing orb flew out of Vexacus and disappeared.

''What was that thing.'' Cam shook his head unsure.

''I'm not sure.'' He said sounding a little worried.

*Firestorm rangerform*

I was listening as the other rangers spoke to Cam at the wreckage of the thunder zords.

''Cam we've reached the thunder zord wreckage,'' Shane spoke to us over the coms ''it doesn't look good.'' He informed us and I felt myself fill with worry for Hunter and Blake. Where were they?

''Any sign of Hunter and Blake?'' Tori asked hopeful that we had found them somewhere or that they had returned to ops.

''I'm getting infra-red heat signatures in that area,'' Cam told them trying to give them some good news ''I can't pinpoint an exact location.''

Shane sighed. ''Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to ops and regroup.'' Then he ended the connection.

''This is so frustrating.'' Cam said angrily ''I still cant get a fix on Blake and Hunter.'' He was still trying to get a lock on Blake and Hunter but it kept coming up empty.

''Cyber Cam?'' I asked and he checked but his frown deepened.

''Well that's weird Cyber Cams gone too.'' He exclaimed.

I was starting to worry now.

''Something doesn't feel right.'' I said.

''Keep trying, keep trying.'' sensei told his son.

All of a sudden my sensing power went off. At the same time a voice came out from behind us and I froze.

''Yes Cam,'' We all spun around shocked to see Lothor, Marah, Kapri and Cyber Cam who was being held by Marah and Kapri standing in the entrance ''Keep trying.''

Me and Cam rose to our feet as Lothor spoke again, ''Hello nephew.'' Me and Cam glanced at each other wondering how he got in here.

''How did you get in here?'' Cam demanded of him.

''Your reprogrammed cybernetic replica led us here,'' He informed us as Marah and Kapri threw Cyber Cam aside who disappeared ''Then I used my DNA handprint the same as my brothers.. or what it used to be, to take us the rest of the way.''

I glared at him as he glanced my way and then back at his brother and nephew.

''I am no brother of yours,'' sensei said to Lothor ''our family tie has been broken.'' He said with a sense of finality. Lothor laughed as he walked forward. I stepped in front of sensei.

''You'll never get out with him.'' Cam said and I nodded.

''I didn't come for either of you nephew.'' He glanced at Cams amulet and then at me ''I came for your amulet and your strange little friend.''

''WHO you calling little.'' I demanded from him.

''You're dreaming Lothor.'' Cam said.

''Perhaps,'' Lothor scoffed ''but is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate evil rules over all those who inhabit it? Where I Lothor command an army of thousands! And all those who live in my shadow must bow to my greatness! Is that so wrong?''

Me and Cam glanced at each other and both said at the same time. ''Uh YES.''

Lothor glared at us. ''Fine have it your way.'' He said. He attacked. I pushed Cam out of the way and ran at Lothor and began to fight him. I managed to dodge some of his attacks but he managed to knock me to the ground. Sensei and Cam jumped into action to try and help me but Lothor spoke to Marah and Kapri. ''Trash it, trash it all.''

The two sisters began to destroy ninja ops firing blasts at all the computers and consoles. I covered my head and raised a shield in front of Cam and sensei.

''No stop.'' I yelled and ran at Lothor, this place had became my home in the last year. As I jumped at him Marah and Kapri grabbed me and restrained me by the arms so I couldn't move.

He yanked Cams samurai amlet off of his neck and threw him aside.

''Leave them alone.'' Sensei yelled running at Lothor. Lothor easily caught him and threw him to the far end of the room next to cam who was unconscious. I raised a shield at the same moment that the back corner where both sensei and Cam were exploded. OH NO had it worked.

''NO CAM, SENSEI.'' I yelled as Lothor and the girls dragged me to their spaceship.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Cam's POV:

When I woke up it was too a trashed ninja ops. I quickly sat up and wondered why I wasn't dead. Then I remembered what happened and looked around for either my dad or Courtney. They were gone. I looked down and felt tears come to my eyes when I noticed that my amulet was also gone.

That had belonged to my mother.

I heard footsteps and I started to get up just as the wind rangers and Mickaela came in.

''What happened?'' Shane said running over to me with the others to help me up.

''Lothor attacked,'' I told him and I looked around at what he had caused ''He took Courtney.''

''Its destroyed.'' Dustin said.

''Sensei.'' I looked around and shook my head that I didn't know.

''We'll find them.'' Mickaela said and she walked over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

''I hope so, Courtney saved me,'' they looked at me confused ''Lothor came to attack us and Courtney pushed me out of the way and raised a shield around me and dad.''

*Firestorm rangerform*

As I was tied up on Lothor's ship my sensing powers were going haywire.

''Let me out of here.'' I yelled trying to break my restraints.

I just hoped that both cam and sensei were ok. That my shield had protected them. Them and the other rangers had became like family to me.

Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

What a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the twist where cam wasn't taken. Let me know what you think.


	31. Chapter 30: Storm before the calm part 2

Chapter 30: Storm before the calm part 2

Chelbell 2016:

My Christmas present to you guys finish this one Christmas eve, update my other story and start the first chapter of Courtney Oliver: Back to action. Thanks guys for all the reviews and I really hope you have enjoyed this story.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Cam's POV:

Me, Mickaela and the wind rangers were working on trying to get Ninja ops fixed or see if we could find any clue to what had happened to Courtney or my father.

''This cant be how it ends,'' Shane said looking anguished.

''Whoa what happened here.'' We all turned to see both Hunter and Blake coming through the door looking around at the wreckage. Mickaela's eyes began to water as she Jumped and threw her arms around Hunter who held her close to him.

''You guys made it.'' Dustin said smiling as we all looked at each other feeling relief that we were all ok ''we thought you were toast for sure.''

''Vexacus torched the Thunder megazord,'' Blake explained to us all ''so we ejected.''

''Where's Courtney?'' Hunter looked around for the orange ranger wondering why she wasn't here.

''We don't know,'' I said and when they looked confused I sighed ''Lothor got here and I think he took her. She pushed me out of the way and I got knocked out,'' I pointed at all the wreckage ''I woke up Dad and Courtney are nowhere to be seen and ops looks like this.''

Hunter and Blake looked around feeling as worried as we all felt.

''We were too late.'' Dustin pointed at him Shane and Tori as he spoke.

another voice came from behind us. ''Better late than never I always say.'' I spin around shocked to see my dad in his human form getting up from under some rubble.

''DAD!'' I yelled running over and hugging him tight which he returned and the others ran over to hug him as well. I was thrilled to see him as a human again.

''It's good to see you.'' Hunter said as Mickaela and Tori finished hugging him.

''Finally.'' Blake added.

''Yeah you're like totally normal.'' Dustin pointed out.

''When Lothor blasted me Courtney raised a shield but enough power got through to allow me to reverse the transformation.'' At that moment I felt even more grateful to Courtney. My dad and me would be dead if not for her.

''Do you know where she is?'' I asked hoping that she had made it out.

''She was captured.'' He said sadly.

''We'll get her back.'' Tori said trying to make us all feel better.

''It will not be easy Tori,'' Dad said and I had a feeling that he knew something that we didn't ''My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the abyss of evil.'' My eyes widened.

''Are you serious,'' Blake said as Mickaela got closer to Hunter realising how bad this was going to get ''I thought that was just ninja folklore.'' He said shaking his head.

''It is no coincidence that blue bay harbour is the home of the wind ninja academy, or that the fire academy is in reefside,'' dad said glancing at Mickaela as he said this ''As the abyss lies between both of them we are the guardians to an invisible gateway. A gateway that once opened will allow all the evil of the ages gone to escape.''

''Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?'' Shane asked in confusion but something was bugging me.

''The abyss can only be opened when it is at full capacity,'' he told us but then he glanced uneasily at me ''even then it can only be opened by a powerful force.'' Now I knew why he had come here.

''The samurai amulet.'' I said angrily and the others eyes widened in realisation.

''Yes,'' Sensei said to me ''I believe Lothor intends to charge it with Courtney's powers and then use it to open the abyss and allow evil to enter our world.'' We were all quiet s we tried to take this in.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was still on Lothor's ship wondering why I could not use my Flaming powers. The only reason I could think of is that when me and Lothor fought and I had to keep using my shield I weakened my powers.

Suddenly I heard Lothor's voice. ''That's right,'' he said staring at Cams samurai amulet which he was draining the power from on a machine ''drain all its precious energy.'' He said with a maniac look in his eyes.

I was still trying to break my binds when chooboo entered the room.

''I've set the self-destruct mechanism on the ships bridge sir,'' he told Lothor ''just like you ordered.'' He sounded really proud of himself.

''Excellent.'' Lothor sounded really happy as he answered chooboo.

I looked on disgusted willing my powers to start working and allow me to flame out of here.

''Hey uncle, what about us?'' Marah asked as she and Kapri wondered over.

''What about you?'' Lothor said sounding cold and unimpressed.

''Well now that we are really evil, don't we get to play a part in your ultimate victory.'' They asked sounding excited.

''Now that you're evil I suppose that I cant really trust you can I,'' he said with an evil glint in his eyes and they looked upset ''you were a little too enthusiastic when you were plotting against me with Shimazu.'' He said now sounding really angry.

''But uncle you told us to do that.'' Marah sad trying to defend her and her sister realising that this wasn't going well for them.

''Remember? We were all in on it to trick Vexacus into trying to get rid of your generals.'' Kapri added.

"Yes, yes," Lothor nodded sounding very impatient with his nieces. "We had to make sure that the Abyss was at maximum capacity," He had a sudden malicious glee in his eyes "But you know, there's always room for two more! Chooboo!" He shouted and the two sisters were restrained next to me.

After the Amulet was drained Lothor approached me. ''Now lets see.'' He pointer the amulet at me and my morpher powers and my energy began to drain and I felt weak.

''Now lets see you help your friends or yourself.'' He walked off laughing.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Cam's POV:

''We have to stop the abyss from opening,'' Shane spoke up looking around at us all ''there has to be a way.''

''We need help, ninja help.'' Blake suggested and we all nodded.

''Where are we going to find that?'' Shane asked and we all knew of only one place and It was not going to be easy.

''"Lothor's ship!" Hunter turned to look at them. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there!" he reminded them.

"We could take the Dragon Force Vehicle!" I told everyone knowing that my little zord would get us up there just like last time.

"Wait!" Hunter's bark stopped them all. "Blake and I should go alone," he said and I knew that I needed to go with them as had to help save Courtney who I owed my life and my dads life too. "We've been on his ship. We know where to look," he reminded them, and the Wind Ninjas nodded in agreement but I turned to them as Mickaela frowned worried.

''I'll go too I know how to drive that zord better than anyone and anyway I owe it to Courtney.'' They sighed but nodded in agreement.

"The Dragon Force Vehicle is in the Zord Bay," Sensei spoke, turning away from the battered bookshelf to look at them. "Be careful. And thank you for your courage," he smiled at them. I ran over and hugged him glad that I could hug him again.

''Thank us when we return, I love you dad.'' He smiled and we left but not before Mickaela and Hunter hugged.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

''I kept thinking that it's my fault,'' Shane said with his head hang low sounding disappointed.

''That's crazy.'' Tori said and I nodded my head in agreement.

''Shane how could you have done anything differently.'' I asked him.

Shane frowned lowering his head.

"Been a better Ranger? If we'd destroyed Lothor sooner, none of this would have happened," he shook his head, frustrated.

"You guys ever think, if we hadn't been late to class that day...we wouldn't even be Power Rangers..." Dustin smiled softly as he thought about it. I glanced at my morpher.

''Guys I feel the same, I wonder wether my dad chose the right ninja to give this too, look how my ranger story started. I was evil.''

"You were always meant to be Rangers," Sensei spoke after finishing his search through the scrolls.

''What do you mean?'' Shane asked confused on how sensei knew.

Sensei held up a piece of scroll for us to see.

''This is the last entry on the scroll of destiny.'' He told us and I gasped in shock.

''I thought it disappeared years ago.'' I asked.

''Not all of it.'' Sensei informed us. He held out to us and my mouth opened when I looked at the bottom to see the wind rangers facing Lothor at the abyss.

''It's us.'' Dustin exclaimed in shock.

''No way.'' Tori said laughing.

"As you can see, you were late precisely so that you would be the ones to become Power Rangers," Sensei told them with a smile. I smiled at them myself.

"And you knew this all along?" Shane asked with a frown. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?" he questioned his mentor.

"Would you have believed me, had you not learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei asked him and they like me knew that he was right.

"I have never doubted the scroll's prophecy...and neither should you," he told them as he took the paper back. Thy all glanced at each other in shock.

''So what happens next?'' Shane asked curious.

"This is the end of the Scroll," Sensei shook his head. "It does not say who will be victorious, only that you must be there to face Lothor at the Abyss of Evil," he told them sighing.

"Then that's where we'll be," Shane decided.

''Me too.'' I said and they smiled at me.

''Ready?'' Shane asked.

''Ready.'' We all told him.

''NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

''FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!''

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was starting to really worry about what was happening on earth why trying to break my restraints. The others could be in big trouble, Cam and sensei did my shield save them? are they ok?

''This way.'' I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Hunter Blake and to my relief Cam.

''Courtney.'' Cam called in relief and they all ran over to begin untying me.

''Thanks guys.'' I told them and Cam pulled me in close for a brother/sister type hug.

''No thank you for everything my dad is alive because of you.'' I was glad to hear this and nodded.

"Hey!" Marah's yell made them look over. "Hello? You can't just leave us here!" she insisted. I looked over and thought about it.

''Why shouldn't we.'' Hunter said. These two had been our enemy for so long can we forgive them.

''Because their family.'' Cam decided and both me and him stepped forward to untie the girls.

Just as we finished releasing them there was a huge explosion that sent me to the ground. The boys helped me up and looked at me in concern.

''Im fine just a little drained from the amulet taking both my ranger powers and my energy.'' Cam nodded looking a bit guilty.

Then Marah spoke to Cam.

"Hey cousin, you know the Yellow Ranger? I was just wondering, is he still mad at me? Cause I think he's really cute and-"

''OH NO YOU DONT,'' I raised my voice and she looked around at me in shock ''You leave Dustin alone after what you did.'' I glared at her till she nodded and the boys and Kapri looked at me as if I was scary.

"Can we talk about this later?" Cam rolled his eyes, before they bumped into something. Marah and Kapri turned around, and looked up at Chooboo.

''Hello are you going somewhere.'' I knew without my ranger powers I couldn't do much so I turned to Marah and Kapri.

The thunder rangers morphed and I spoke to the sisters.

''You want to make amends here is your chance,'' I told them and they were listening to me really well ''how do I free the ninjas.''

''COURTNEY LOOK OUT.'' before I could finish I had to dodge a Kelzack why keeping them away from Marah and Kapri which wasn't easy.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

We had formed the megazords but we were taking a really bad beating. I tried to use the fire sabres to slash at Lothor's megazord but he blocked It and sent me flying. Without the proper phoenix this wasn't going so well. Because Courtney wasn't here I was using the ninja firebird.

''This is fun.'' He said and then He shot me down. I knew we wasn't going to be able to take much more.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I was moving about trying to block the Kelzacks and help Marah and Kapri. I jumped up and did a kick to each kelzacks chest sending them flying.

''Tell me how to free the others.'' I demanded of the sisters.

''Blow the console up.'' I nodded at what they had told me.

''Blake, Hunter blow the console!'' I yelled.

I pointed out the main one and they nodded. They formed the thunder blaster and fired at the console which freed the ninjas. I knew there was only one way we were getting out of this.

''OK.'' I yelled and everyone gathered around me ''EVERYONE GRAB ON TO EACH OTHER.'' Hunter Blake and Cam joined us and I flamed us back to the dragon force vehicle where we were to return to earth.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Mickaela's POV:

We were still trying to defeat Lothor's megazord but again He had knocked us down and my console was flashing dangerously.

''Taste your defeat.'' Lothor told us his voice full of triumph.

''Never!" Shane bellowed and he summoned a power disk to see if that would help. It hit Lothor's zord which began to spark.

Lothor let out a yell as both the storm megazord and my megazord got back to their feet. unfourtanetly Lothor got a hold of both of the megazords when we were back on our feet. A big bang erupted and me and the wind rangers were ejected from our megazords.

''The megazords are gone.'' I said in anguish.

''What's going on.'' I asked as the ground began to quake.

''I don't know.'' Tori replied worried. The ground split open glowing purple. All the spirits of evil monsters appeared. They landed and surrounded us.

''Not good.'' Dustin pointed out in worry.

''"They're back," Shane growled. The monsters all laughed letting a laughing Lothor through.

"How does it feel to fail, Rangers?" he asked mockingly and growled at him.

"You should know!" Shane snapped, and Lothor laughed mockingly.

"Not this time," he told them confidently.

"Ready?" Shane asked and we nodded calling on our weapons.

''Destroy them.'' Lothor commanded and all four of us leapt into action. I kept trying to use my Dragon spear to destroy the monsters but as their is only four of us rangers here we are badly outnumbered. We all ended up near each other again.

''Suggestions anyone, would be a good idea.'' I requested but before I could Hunter appeared and started to fight some monsters of his own. He blasted them with his crimson blaster. Then I heard another familiar voice.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Courtney's POV:

I had just got back to earth to see my friends surrounded by monsters.

''Do you mind if I join you.'' I asked.

''You cant stop me.'' Lothor called to me and Hunter.

''But we will.'' Blake called as he appeared with a bunch of ninjas and some more appeared behind me.

''Awesome.'' Dustin called and I stumbled a little towards the others. I was still a little weak.

''You sure you're going to be able to fight.'' Blake asked concerned for me but I managed a smile and looked at Lothor.

''Im not letting you guys do this battle alone.'' I told him and Mickaela passed me her fire sabre and she used her dragon spear.

''Attack.'' Lothor called with clear fury in his voice.

This time round it was on our side as we began to force the monsters back into the abyss. Lothor was getting more and more angry as we went along. I ducked under cannonbolt raised a weak shield that just managed to repel him and Kicked him backwards into the abyss.

''Do you ever learn.'' I yelled laughing a little. I then went and helped with the Kelzacks until a woman in golden armour appeared.

''So we meet again orange ranger.'' I sighed and used the fire sabre to block her as she ran forward.

I fought her a few minutes getting weaker and weaker until I finally managed to force her back into the abyss. I turned around just in time to watch Shanes Batalizer be destroyed and I ran in his direction and helped him to his feet.

''He destroyed the Batalizer.'' He said his voice filled with pain with remembering where the Batalizer came from.

Lothor laughed as we all ran to face him. The other ninjas finished his army why we were dealing with Lothor. We all began to attack him. As one we worked towards destroying him but it wasn't going too well. He went to blast the others and I jumped infront of them raising a shield but it became too much and I went flying and hit the ground.

I was trembling but I managed to get back to my feet.

''Enough, It's time to finish you all,'' Lothor yelled He absorbed the powers of the thunders as he called ''give me those ranger powers.'' As the thunder rangers crashed to the ground they demorphed and Lothor began to laugh. ''Nothing can stop the power of the amulet.'' He laughed louder until Cam appeared.

He fell into a fighting stance and addressed Lothor. ''I believe that that belongs to me.'' He told the evil space ninja.

''Not anymore goodbye nephew.'' He went to absorb more energy from Cam but Mickaela jumped in front and he absorbed her ranger power and she fell next to me demorphed.

He turned his attention to Cam but this time Shane Tori and Dustin got in his way. ''He's not going anywhere got it.'' Shane growled at Lothor.

''Fine then I'll take you in his place.'' He said and then he repeated the process and the wind rangers hit the ground de-morphing.

As we all got back to our feet very slowly Lothor addressed us again. ''You fools, haven't you had enough.'' He demanded of us. He blasted us again and we still managed to get back to our feet.

"Let's finish this," Lothor growled at their persistence. "I have your Ranger powers! You are at my mercy, once and for all!" He fired at us again but this time the wind rangers managed to stay on their feet.

''We won't let you win.'' Shane informed Lothor.

''What can you do to me, without your powers?" He mocked them.

"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" Shane yelled at him.

''POWER OF AIR!'' Shane yelled.

''POWER OF WATER!'' Tori called.

''POWER OF EARTH! Dustin bellowed.

''Ninja powers!'' the three called on their powerful attacks, and the wind picked up around Lothor, whose eyes widened.

''NOOO!'' He yelled as the power sent him flying back and into the abyss which imploded and closed up.

We all regrouped and hugged. Hunter and Mickaela shared a deep kiss that they broke when I giggled.

''About time.'' I laughed and the mock glared.

''What happened.'' Tori asked to change the subject.

"Lothor's evil...it must have overloaded the Abyss..." Blake realised as he stood beside her.

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished with a small nod.

''So he's gone... really gone.'' Dustin asked like he couldn't agree with it.

"I believe so," Cam nodded. We were all too shocked to react at first.

''And our ranger powers.'' Hunter enquired but I already knew the answer.

"They're gone too..." Shane realised as he looked down at his own powerless morpher.

*Firestorm rangerform*

After a check of the grounds the USA action games were back up and running. Shane and Dustin both entered their competitions.

''Third place that's awesome.'' Tori smiled at Dustin as he was carrying a large trophy around.

''Yeah my boy came through.'' Blake said sounding a little proud.

''I'm so glad you changed to freestyle,'' Kelly smiled at the earth ninja ''you have a real career ahead of you.'' She informed him.

All of a sudden Shane appeared. ''You guys,'' He ran over looking really excited "You won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks?" he asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

"They wanna sponsor me!" he told them, and they all congratulated him. "A national tour and everything," he grinned at them.

''What did you tell them.'' Kelly asked but Shane shook his head and we all knew why.

*Firestorm rangerform*

It was time for the graduation ceremony at the brand new wind ninja academy.

''Shane Clarke.'' Shane stepped up and couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his face. He walked up to collect his scroll from sensei watanabee. It had felt weird for me to see him in human for but he had thanked me and both him and Cam told me they owed me a great gratitude for saving their lives which I brushed off.

''Tori Hanson.'' Tori was the next up to receive her scroll. She walked up looking really happy and proud.

''Dustin Brookes.'' Dustin collected his.

"Blake Bradley," Blake couldn't hide his own grin as Sensei Omino watched nearby with a collection of Thunder Ninjas.

"Hunter Bradley," the blonde teen collected his scroll.

''Mickaela Koumon.'' As Mickaela walked up I watched as her father and brother looked at her proudly.

''Courtney Oliver.'' As I walked over I seen my Dad in the crowd as he knew who I was and also helped a lot he stuck his thumbs up at me proudly.

''And finally Cam Watanabee.'' Sensei had his own proud look in his eyes as he handed the last scroll to his son.

After we had all lined up Sensei Watanabee spoke again.

"You have all earned the badge of honour that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed, for your planet," he told them with a smile. "The world is a better place today, because of you," he told them, and they cheered, hugging each other.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Later on I am packing my bag ready to return to reefside where I will be going back to school in the fall. I was also worried though. Unlike the others I couldn't lead a completely normal life with my powers. They hadn't disappeared with my ranger powers. I still had them.

There was a knock on the door and it was Mickaela.

''You ready.'' She asked and I nodded.

''I cant wait to go home you.'' She shook her head. Like the wind ninja academy the fire academy had been rebuilt and hopefully this time nothing would happen to it.

I finished packing and we left.

*Firestorm rangerform*

I was stood with Cam watching the new students arrive.

We were grinning and laughing until Marah and Kapri appeared.

"You're kidding," Cam sighed.

"Hello? Family, right?" Kapri grinned at him.

''You shouldn't have said that.'' I told him and he tried not to laugh.

"Cam, we really have to talk about these outfits, cause this makes my butt look really big," Marah complained to Cam and Kapri rolled her eyes.

"Not as big as your head," she muttered. The pair began bickering, walking off as Cam sighed.

"It is a shame one cannot choose one's family," Sensei smiled as he appeared at the side of us were we were looking annoyed.

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food any more," Cam smiled to his father. We were just walking away when we heard another voice.

"Hey! Hold up!" they looked around to see three students climbing up the hill.

"You three?" Cam said recognising them from the USA action games. I smiled at them unlike Cam.

"Ninjas, dude," one of them grinned as he breathed heavily.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No-one says dude anymore," she told him, and the three walked off as the pair started arguing.

''I still say dude.'' I pointed out.

Cam groaned looking upset. "Dad...I don't think I have it in me to go through this again," he admitted. I laughed as I realised he was talking about when Shane Tori and Dustin arrived. I spotted my dad. I said my goodbyes and walked towards him.

''You ready to go home.'' I nodded. My life would be normal now.

I hope.

*Firestorm rangerform*

Chelbell2016:

And that is the end of this story. Please tell me what you think and I will try to post the first chapter of Dino thunder tomorrow.


End file.
